Po drugiej stronie
by Sylath
Summary: Kolejne nud... ważne, międzynarodowe spotkanie. Trochę gadania o ekonomii, ekologii, ogólnej sytuacji na świecie... I niezapowiedziana wizyta z innego świata. Żeby nie było zbyt nud... oficjalnie.
1. Prolog

**Zanim wszyscy strzelicie zbiorowego facepalma i pomyślicie "Znowu to zrobiła", dajcie sobie powiedzieć jedną rzecz.**

 **Ten fik będzie krótki, naprawdę!**

 **Obiecuję!**

 **Po prostu musiałam na swoje urodziny zrobić coś głupiego, bo jestem już dorosłą i odpowiedzialną osobą.**

 **No i myślę, że fajny to czytajcie :v**

* * *

\- Więc? Po kiego to zebranie? - zapytał Francja, wydmuchując przy okazji chmurę dymu. - Mam ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż pierdolenie o niczym.

\- Co takiego? Dziwki w burdelu ci stygną czy alkohol paruje? - zapytał Anglia. - A tak na marginesie… komuś babeczkę?

\- To nie potrwa długo – powiedział Włochy. - Postaram się wszystko wyłożyć zanim dojdzie do zwyczajowego mordobicia.

\- Ale mordobicie jest fajne, nie musimy aż tak się spieszyć – stwierdził Ameryka, bujając się na krześle ze znudzoną miną, z nogami opartymi o stół.

\- Zabieraj giry ze stołu – ochrzanił go Włochy.

\- Bo co mi zrobisz? - zapytał wyzywająco Amerykanin, przesuwając palcami po rączce kija bejsbolowego, który miał ze sobą.

\- Po prostu wyłączę cię z planu, który chciałem wam teraz przedstawić, a który to wedle moich kalkulacji uwzględnia mordobicie… w dodatku zupełnie nowych, chociaż znajomych mord.

\- Co ty pierdolisz? - Ameryka usiadł prosto, z wyrazem zainteresowania wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Jeśli znowu planujesz jakąś wojnę, to ja się piszę, ostatnio jest zbyt nudno…

\- W pewnym sensie planuję… ale nie tutaj.

\- Wytłumacz w końcu o co chodzi – powiedział Francja, podpierając głowę na ręce. - Niespecjalnie obchodzi mnie co planujesz, ale skoro już tu jestem, to posłucham.

\- Zacznijmy od tego, że jakiś czas temu obecny tu Anglia opowiadał o czymś, co nazwał paralelnym światem – zaczął Włochy, pochylając się do przodu i opierając brodę na splecionych palcach. - Ów świat wyglądem jest bardzo zbliżony do naszego, tylko odrobinę mniej zniszczony. Co więcej, my też tam jesteśmy, a raczej nasze lustrzane odbicia. Każdy z nas, jak tu siedzimy, ma swoją kopię w tym drugim świecie, nieznacznie różniącą się wyglądem, ale na pewno inną pod względem osobowości… To, co chcę zaproponować, to mała wycieczka na drugą stronę, taki rekonesans… żeby powiedzieć „cześć" kolegom po fachu.

Przez kilka minut panowała niemal zupełna cisza, przerywana tylko przez radosne nucenie Anglii. Potem sala zatrzęsła się od wybuchu śmiechu niektórych z zebranych nacji.

\- No nie! Nie wierzę! - zawył Ameryka, uderzając pięścią w blat. - To ty wierzysz w takie bajeczki, Luciano?! Czy po prostu przez przypadek poczęstowałeś się babeczką od Olivera?!

\- Nie mam zwyczaju wierzyć w bajki – Włochy tylko się uśmiechnął. - Ale jeśli dostaję dość mocne dowody, nie mam powodu, żeby nie zacząć. - Po tych słowach pchnął po stole niewielki przedmiot. Ameryka złapał go zaskoczony i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

\- Lusterko? I co ja mam z tym zrobić, puścić komuś zajączka czy jak?

\- Po prostu przez chwilę w nie popatrz, Allen. Tylko nie rozbij posadzki, jak twoja szczęka gruchnie o podłogę.

Zgodnie z sugestią Włocha, Allen przez kilkanaście sekund wpatrywał się w powierzchnię lustra. W chwili kiedy uznał, że to nie ma sensu, w jego odbiciu coś się zmieniło.

\- Co to kurna jest?! - Ameryka rozdziawił usta ze zdziwienia. Twarz, którą widział w lustrze, wyglądała jak jego własna… ale ten typ w lustrze miał jasnoniebieskie oczy, nosił okulary i był blondynem.

\- Ty… a raczej twoja wersja w równoległym świecie – Luciano rozparł się wygodnie na swoim miejscu. - Oliver zaczarował to lustro. Jeśli tylko twoje drugie wcielenie znajdzie się obok czegoś, w czym może się odbić, możesz je zobaczyć. A ono może zobaczyć ciebie, więc sugeruję ostrożność.

\- Nie lubię zajmować się magią, gotowanie jest o wiele lepsze – mruknął Anglia. - Ale skoro Luci prosił… w końcu dla przyjaciół wszystko!

\- Przyjaciół… jasne – Włochy wyglądał, jakby dostał szczękościsku. Nienawidził, kiedy ktoś zdrabniał jego imię, albo zbytnio się spoufalał, ale chwilowo musiał to znieść, bo Oliver był mu potrzebny.

\- To jest jakaś sztuczka… - Głos Allena był raczej niepewny. Wciąż nie był przekonany o prawdziwości tej historii z równoległym światem.

\- Nie musisz mi wierzyć, i tak plan wycieczki do paralelnego świata jest jeszcze niedopracowany – Luciano wzruszył ramionami. - Poza tym na pierwszą wizytę i tak nie mogę zabrać zbyt wielu osób. W końcu to ma być tylko mały rekonesans.

\- Och, już się nie mogę doczekać, aż spotkam drugiego mnie – zaćwierkał Anglia. - Na pewno jest cudowną osobą i na pewno zostaniemy przyjaciółmi!

\- Mnie od razu możesz wykreślić – stwierdził Francja, machnąwszy ręką. - Nie mam ochoty się z tym użerać.

\- A mnie możesz zapisać – stwierdził Allen po chwili wahania. - Bajka czy nie, brzmi ciekawie. Kiedy jedziemy w odwiedziny?

\- Jutro po południu wszystko powinno być już gotowe – odparł Luciano, odchylając się w krześle i zakładając nogę na nogę. - Do tego czasu chciałbym mieć listę chętnych… spośród których wybiorę tych, którzy pójdą ze mną.

\- Oo? Czyli ty też się wybierasz? Zazwyczaj nie angażujesz się osobiście… Wchodzę w to! - oznajmił Allen, szczerząc zęby.

Włochy zaplótł dłonie pod brodą z lekkim uśmiechem. Pierwsza część planu poszła gładko, wywołał zainteresowanie. Nie tylko u Ameryki, inni, pomimo tego, że na razie jeszcze nic nie powiedzieli, również wyglądali na zaciekawionych tym pomysłem. Musiał jeszcze wykonać kilka telefonów, bo nie wszystkie nacje zjawiły się na spotkaniu, a było kilka osób, które chciałby przekonać. Oprócz tego pozostawało tylko czekać, aż Anglia przygotuje dla nich drogę, przekonać się ilu będzie chętnych i dopasować plan do ich liczebności.

\- Naróbmy trochę zamieszania po drugiej stronie lustra – zamruczał, mrużąc oczy z zadowoleniem.

* * *

 **Tak więc...**

 **Jak się zapewne domyśliliście, będę się bawić 2p!Hetalią :v**

 **Starałam się robić research i mam nadzieję, że moja interpretacja postaci będzie wam odpowiadać :v**

 **A tak w ogóle to wszystko wina Felicji Julieanne XD (może kojarzycie autorkę :v)**

 **Wszystko zwalam na nią XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**No to dotarliśmy do końca uprzednio sporządzonej listy.**

 **Teraz nie wiem co ze sobą zrobić... co pisać...**

 **Swojej bety pytać nie będę bo wiem co odpowie XD**

 **Może znów sobie coś wylosuje, a tymczasem, cieszcie się rozdziałem. (Trochę nudnawy, ale postaram się rozkręcić akcję już w następnym :v)**

* * *

\- Dlaczego nie mogę iść z wami? - zapytał Niemcy z niezadowoleniem, obserwując zgromadzone nacje.

\- Bo potrzebuję tutaj kogoś, kto przypilnuje wszystkiego podczas mojej nieobecności, Lutz – odparł Włochy, bawiąc się nożem. Chętnych na małą wycieczkę było więcej niż zakładał, musiał zatem dokonać małej selekcji… i przekonać kilka bardziej opornych przypadków. - Nie chcę, żeby na przykład taki Kuro skorzystał z mojej małej nieobecności, a wiem, że na tobie mogę polegać. Nie chcesz przecież, żebym sprawił ci kilka dodatkowych ozdób, prawda?

Lutz skrzywił się mimowolnie, pocierając palcami bliznę pod lewym okiem.

\- Dobrałeś sobie… ciekawych kompanów… Kierowałeś się czymś szczególnym przy wyborze?

\- Przede wszystkim tym, czy ich lustrzane odbicia będą w miejscu, do którego się udamy.

\- A skąd wiesz, kto to będzie? - Niemcy uniósł brew zdziwiony, kiedy Luciano się uśmiechnął. Zazwyczaj nie oznaczało to niczego dobrego.

\- Po prostu mój odpowiednik w równoległym świecie jest baaaardzo gadatliwy. Nawet nie musiałem używać żadnego podstępu, żeby dowiedzieć się, kto zjawi się na spotkaniu, na które wpadniemy z wizytą… - Luciano schował nóż do kieszeni i podszedł do wielkiego lustra, które miało posłużyć im za przejście. - Oliver, jak długo będziemy musieli czekać aż ustabilizujesz połączenie? Nie chcę cię poganiać, ale wolałbym wiedzieć, czy trzeba zorganizować coś dla zabicia czasu, zanim towarzystwo się zniecierpliwi.

\- Muszę być ostrożny, nie chcę, żeby moje drugie wcielenie przypadkiem mnie nakryło – oznajmił Anglia. - Ale spokojnie, Luci, wszystko będzie gotowe na czas. Mówiłeś, że kiedy ma się zacząć tamto zebranie?

\- Gdzieś koło drugiej po południu, ale pewnie i tak się trochę opóźni.

\- Do tego czasu zdążę przygotować nawet kilka przejść. Lepiej będzie, jeśli nie przeciążymy za bardzo tego jednego.

\- Skoro to spotkanie po drugiej stronie zaczyna się o drugiej, to dlaczego zebrałeś tu wszystkich w nocy? - zapytał Lutz, zerkając na zegar stojący pod ścianą. Była prawie północ - chyba jedynym powodem, dla którego jeszcze nie było żadnej bójki, było to, że niektórzy najzwyczajniej w świecie drzemali, korzystając z okazji.

\- Booo, mój drogi nieogarnięty towarzyszu, czasy w tych dwóch światach też są odwrócone. U nas jest noc, w tym drugim świecie jest dzień.

\- …Tę „wizytę" planujesz już od dłuższego czasu, prawda? - Niemcy wolał nie myśleć, jak wiele szczegółów i planów Włochy zdążył opracować. Uśmiech Luciano był wystarczającą odpowiedzią na jego pytanie. - Jesteś pewny, że takie uzbrojenie wam wystarczy? - Większość nacji miała ze sobą broń białą, o ile w ogóle jakąś miała.

\- To tylko mała, przyjacielska wizyta – powiedział Włochy niewinnym tonem. - Nie chcemy nikomu zrobić krzywdy… zbytniej. Choćby dlatego, że nie mamy pewności, czy nie wpłynie to w jakiś sposób na nas. Później… później się zobaczy, co będzie dalej. Czy ja mam ci tłumaczyć każdą najmniejszą część tego planu? - zapytał z wyraźnym znudzeniem… i ostrzegawczym błyskiem w oku.

\- Nie… nie trzeba… wyjaśnij mi tylko jedną rzecz… jak ci się udało ściągnąć tu tę dwójkę i przy okazji sprawić, że jeszcze się nie pozabijali. - Lutz wskazał na kąt pomieszczenia.

\- Fraaaniu, no weź, uśmiechnij się czy coś! To nieładnie tak ignorować sąsiada!

\- Chociaż właściwe pytanie powinno brzmieć „Jakim cudem udało ci się ściągnąć tu Polskę i co sprawia, że jeszcze nie zamordował Litwy?" - mruknął Niemcy, drapiąc się po karku. Co do samego Polski, to siedział on z zamkniętymi oczyma, oparty o ścianę i albo spał, albo najzwyczajniej w świecie modlił się o cierpliwość… tudzież żeby zagadującego do niego bezustannie Litwę szlag najjaśniejszy trafił.

\- Prosta metoda: nie dawałem mu spokoju, póki się nie zgodził. Dodatkowo za tę małą przysługę zaproponowałem mu, że osobiście dopilnuję, żeby miał święty spokój przez najbliższe sto lat… pod warunkiem, że będzie grzeczny, a do tego z pewnością zaliczam niemordowanie wkurwiających go nacji… Tomas, skończ denerwować Franciszka, najlepiej zanim cię potnie albo po prostu zabije.

\- Eeeee tam, Franek nie zrobi mi krzywdy, prawda, Franiu? - Litwa wyszczerzył zęby, zerkając z ukosa na Polaka.

\- Powiedz jeszcze słowo, a poderżnę ci gardło – powiedział powoli Franciszek, otwierając oczy i posyłając Tomasowi nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. Litwa gwizdnął cicho, na wszelki wypadek jednak odsuwając się od blondyna.

\- Ktoś tu jest nie w humorze… czeeemu jesteś dla mnie taki niemiły.

\- Bo jesteś pierdolonym idiotą i mnie wkurwiasz… Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy tych sto lat świętego spokoju jest tego warte. Za znoszenie twojej obecności powinienem dostać co najmniej tysiącletnią gwarancję...

Właściwie Niemca bardziej zastanawiało, dlaczego w ogóle Włochy ściągnął tu Polskę. Wolał jednak o to nie pytać. Jakikolwiek plan miał Luciano, nie chciał się nim zbytnio dzielić.

\- Lutz, weź się na coś przydaj i pilnuj towarzystwa, muszę skoczyć do łazienki.

* * *

\- Nieeee… jeszcze pięć minut… - mruknął Feliks, wyrwany ze snu przez znajomo brzmiącą melodię. Nakrył głowę kołdrą ze szczerą nadzieją, że pomoże mu to ukraść jeszcze trochę czasu na drzemkę, jednak nie na wiele się to zdało. Wysunął rękę spod kołdry i sięgnął za siebie, żeby namacać stojący na szafce nocnej budzik i wyłączyć upierdliwy alarm. Uniósł brwi zdziwiony, kiedy i to nie pomogło. Dopiero po chwili doszedł właściwej przyczyny, złapał za leżący obok budzika telefon i wciągnął go pod kołdrę.

Nie otwierając oczu, odebrał połączenie i przyłożył urządzenie do ucha.

\- Halo? - mruknął, starając się nie brzmieć przy tym na zbyt zaspanego. Ktokolwiek dzwonił, istniała spora szansa na to, że będzie to ktoś, kto ochrzani go za to, że jeszcze nie wstał. Okazało się, że jego domysły były jak najbardziej słuszne. - Cześć, Liet… Tak, pamiętam, że dziś lecimy na spotkanie do Londynu… Oczywiście, że już nie śpię, jak możesz mnie tak oskarżać? Ale jak to będziesz u mnie za dziesięć minut?! - zapytał zrywając się do pozycji siedzącej, zrzucając z siebie przy okazji kołdrę, i otwierając w końcu oczy. - To ty nie lecisz z Wilna? Chciałeś się upewnić… aha... - To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego kilka dni wcześniej Toris pytał o której ma samolot z Okęcia. Rzucił okiem na swój budzik i uniósł brew zdziwiony. - Ale czemu tak wcześnie? Przecież samolot odlatuje o jedenastej, a jest ósma… Czy ty masz jakieś plany dotyczące mojej osoby, o których nie wiem? Mhm… jaaasne, to dlatego jesteś w Warszawie trzy godziny przed czasem… Czy jestem już spakowany? - Rozejrzał się wokół przecierając oczy, żeby móc na nie przejrzeć.  
Miał cichą nadzieję, że jego wczorajsze ja nie odłożyło wszystkiego na ostatnią chwilę tak jak zwykle zresztą. Naturalnie jego przeszłe ja okazało się leniwym chamidłem i wszystko odłożyło na później, a jedyne na co się zdobyło to przyniesienie walizki i zostawienie jej na środku pokoju.

\- Pracuję nad tym – powiedział dyplomatycznie, mimowolnie wyobrażając sobie powątpiewającą minę, jaką zapewne miał teraz Litwa. - Spokojna twoja niespokojna, gwarantuję, że tym razem nie będziemy musieli biec sprintem, żeby zdążyć na odprawę. Mhm, ja ciebie też, to do zobaczenia za chwilę. - Rozłączył rozmowę, rzucił okiem na ekran telefonu, żeby upewnić się, że na pewno ją rozłączył i opadł z powrotem na poduszki. - Kurwa. - Podsumował zgrabnie dzisiejszy poranek. Tak bardzo nie chciało mu się lecieć na to spotkanie do Londynu, słuchać jakichś pierdół o globalnym ociepleniu, albo czymś podobnym, a potem przysłuchiwać się kolejnej kłótni… tudzież w jakiejś uczestniczyć. Inne państwa ostatnio lubiły się czepiać sytuacji w jego kraju, tak jakby własnych nie mieli…

\- Dziesięć minut… - mruknął, drapiąc się po ramieniu z zamyśleniem. - To nawet więcej niż pięć minut, może być. - Wtulił się z powrotem w poduszkę. Miał jeszcze ze dwie godziny, żeby spokojnie się spakować i zdążyć na samolot, a Toris pewnie i tak na niego nawrzeszczy, jak już się zjawi.

* * *

Toris westchnął cicho, spoglądając na telefon. Czyli decyzja żeby jednak lecieć z Warszawy była strzałem w dziesiątkę. Chyba nie powinien być zdziwiony tym, że Feliks ani jeszcze nie opuścił łóżka, ani się nawet nie spakował. Bo szczerze wątpił, żeby było inaczej.

\- Proszę pana, mógłbym zamówić kurs stąd z powrotem na Okęcie, gdzieś koło dziesiątej? - zapytał, kiedy taksówka, którą jechał, zatrzymała się pod wskazanym przez niego adresem. Po umówieniu się z taksówkarzem i zapłaceniu za kurs wysiadł, wyciągnął z bagażnika swój bagaż i ruszył ścieżką w stronę domu Feliksa.

\- Zadajmy sobie podstawowe pytanie… powinienem zmyć mu za to głowę? Czy to nie ma sensu, bo spłynie to po nim jak po kaczce? - Był skłonny uznać, że bardziej prawdopodobna jest ta druga opcja, bo to nie była pierwsza taka sytuacja. W sumie to chyba działo się tak za każdym razem, kiedy w grę wchodziła podróż na jakieś ważne spotkanie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni zapasowy klucz, otworzył sobie drzwi wejściowe, walizkę zostawił w przedpokoju, kurtkę odwiesił na wieszak, a sam poszedł po schodach na górę. Starał się być jak najciszej, bo nie chciał zdradzać swojej obecności. Był ciekaw, jak blondyn zareaguje, jak go trochę zaskoczy. Stłumił głośne westchnienie na widok bałaganu w pokoju jego partnera, to już była norma. Chyba jedynymi momentami, kiedy był tam jako taki porządek, były te, w których to on się brał za sprzątanie.

\- „Pracuję nad tym", hmm? - mruknął, unosząc brew, na widok leżącej na środku pokoju pustej walizki. - Dobra robota, Feliks, może do przyszłego roku uda ci się ją spakować – stwierdził, przenosząc wzrok na łóżko, gdzie jego ukochany spał w najlepsze, tuląc do siebie poduszkę i wciąż ściskając telefon w ręce. Wzruszył ramionami, ściągnął buty i ułożył się z drugiej strony, opierając o zagłówek. Spod poduszki wyciągnął książkę, którą aktualnie czytał, kiedy bywał u Polski. Faktycznie było trochę czasu, więc na razie nie musiał zrywać blondyna z łóżka.

\- Może chociaż nie będziesz spał na spotkaniu, jak teraz pośpisz trochę dłużej... - Uniósł brwi zdziwiony, czując, jak coś obejmuje go w pasie. Przewalił oczyma z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym spojrzał w dół. Wyglądało na to, że Feliks znalazł sobie lepszą przytulankę niż swoją poduszkę. - Jasne, jasne… i tak dostaniesz ochrzan za opierdzielanie się. - Przeczesał palcami włosy ukochanego i zabrał się za czytanie.

* * *

\- Co jest, do cholery? - mruknął Arthur, czując, jak włosy na karku stają mu dęba. Od dłuższego czasu miał wrażenie, jakby działo się coś… niecodziennego, coś związanego z magią. Jednak ilekroć próbował to zbadać, uczucie zanikało, tak jakby owo „coś" celowo się przed nim ukrywało. Nie podobało mu się to, kiedy w grę zaczynała wchodzić magia, zawsze ale to zawsze coś musiało się wymknąć spod kontroli. A to, że zazwyczaj musiał sobie z tym radzić sam, wcale nie poprawiało mu humoru.

\- Hmm… a może tylko mi się wydaje, że chodzi o jakąś magię? - mruknął, drapiąc się po karku. Równie dobrze ten niepokój mógł się wiązać z mającym się odbyć za parę godzin spotkaniem. Na samą myśl rosło mu ciśnienie i zaczynała boleć głowa. - Rany boskie, czemu znowu u mnie? To nie będą żadne super ważne sprawy, żeby trzeba do tego używać Centrum Kongresowego Narodów Zjednoczonych…

Jeszcze oczywiście to on musiał przygotować budynek na zebranie… żeby chociaż po tym spotkaniu obeszło się bez konieczności remontu. Ze zrezygnowanym westchnieniem ruszył do kuchni zrobić sobie herbatę i zjeść śniadanie. Drgnął zaskoczony, przechodząc koło lustra w korytarzu. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak z jego odbiciem. Cofnął się parę kroków i uważnie przyjrzał swojemu odbiciu.

\- Dziwne… przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że… - Przesunął dłonią po głowie. Jeszcze chwile temu mógłby przysiąc, że w lustrze miały inny kolor, podobnie jak jego oczy. Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł dalej.

\- Uff… blisko było – rozległo się ciche westchnienie od strony lustra.

* * *

\- …liks.

Polska zmarszczył brwi z niezadowolonym pomrukiem, czując lekkie potrząsanie za ramię. Nadal było za wcześnie.

\- Jeszcze chwilę…

\- Jest dwadzieścia po dziewiątej, Feliks – oznajmił Toris, nadal potrząsając blondynem. - Przypominam ci, że za jakieś półtorej godziny mamy samolot do Londynu, a ty nadal się jeszcze nie spakowałeś.

\- Że która jest godzina? - zapytał Polska, unosząc głowę i mrugając ospale.

\- Dziewiąta dwadzieścia – powtórzył Litwa, odgarniając kosmyki włosów z twarzy swojego partnera. - A twoja walizka jest pusta, nie mówiąc już o tym, że oprócz walizki powinieneś ogarnąć też siebie.

Feliks zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, przetwarzając te informacje.

\- Mówiłeś, że będziesz za dziesięć minut! - wrzasnął wyskakując z łóżka jak oparzony.

\- I byłem, ale uznałem, że zamiast zwyczajowo walnąć kazanie, lepiej będzie postawić cię pod ścianą. - Toris wstał i wygładził lekko pomiętą koszulę. - Moje kazanie i tak byś olał, a w chwili obecnej przynajmniej masz ten, no… impuls do działania.

\- Poczekaj tylko, aż ja ci znajdę jakiś impuls do działania – burknął Polak, zrzucając z siebie piżamę i idąc do łazienki. - A tego krawata, to jak się po tym spotkaniu nie pozbędziesz, bo jakoś wątpię, żebyś miał ze sobą inny, to sam ci go wypierdolę – dorzucił, nim (ku lekkiemu zawodowi bruneta) zamknął za sobą drzwi.

\- Przecież nie jest taki zły! - krzyknął Litwin, przyglądając się swojemu krawatowi. Nie rozumiał, co z nim niby było nie tak.

\- Masz go już chyba ze dwa lata, samo to jest złe! Powoli zaczyna nadawać się do muzeum! Znając ciebie, nosiłbyś go póki sam by się nie rozpadł, więc wyświadczę ci przysługę i wyślę go w kosmos w najbliższego Sylwestra! Przywiąże go do fajerwerku i symbolicznie unicestwię… wiesz, tak w ramach pożegnania starego roku, a nawet dwóch!

\- Idę zrobić jakieś śniadanie! - Toris, stwierdzając, że w dyskusji tego typu nie ma szans, postanowił się wycofać. I przy okazji pomyśleć, jak ocalić biedny krawat. Lubił go, a w to, że Feliks naprawdę przywiązałby go do fajerwerku, nie śmiał wątpić.

\- Miło z twojej strony… ale jeśli myślisz, że uda ci się uratować ten krawat, to wiedz, że i tak go znajdę!

Mrucząc pod nosem Litwa udał się na dół i zabrał się za robienie kanapek. Po tym, jak Polska opuścił łazienkę, miał okazję posłuchać serii trzasków i litanii przekleństw, towarzyszącą pakowaniu.

\- KURRRRRWA!

Toris wzdrygnął się lekko, kiedy tuż po tym głośnym okrzyku, bojowym zapewne, z góry zleciał… budzik i roztrzaskał się na podłodze w przedpokoju.

\- Dlaczego zabiłeś swój budzik? - zapytał, wychylając się z kuchni z kanapką w zębach. Podczas tego manewru zachowywał szczególną ostrożność, na wypadek gdyby z góry miało zlecieć coś jeszcze.

\- Sam się kurna zabił – warknął Feliks, zaczynając schodzić po schodach, taszcząc ze sobą nieszczęsną walizkę. - W sumie dobrze, że zadzwoniłeś i że w ogóle przyjechałeś, bo budzik popełnił samobójstwo, więc i tak by mnie nie obudził. I to, że chyba wyłączyłem alarm, jak dzwoniłeś, bo pomyliłem go z dzwonkiem telefonu, nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.

\- Wiesz… jestem zdania, że wystarczyłoby mu wymienić baterię. I zwolnij trochę, bo… - Zanim zdążył dokończyć, blondyn pośliznął się na jednym ze stopni. Litwa najpierw pochylił się, żeby uniknąć nadlatującej walizki, a potem rzucił się do przodu, żeby powstrzymać swojego partnera, od zdobycia nominacji do nagrody Darwina. Impet, z jakim Polska na niego wpadł, sprawił, że obaj podjechali po panelach pokrywających podłogę przedpokoju pod same drzwi wejściowe. Co ciekawsze, walizka blondyna wylądowała sobie spokojnie tuż obok jego własnej i to nawet bez zbytnich uszkodzeń.

\- … spadniesz ze schodów… - wykrztusił Toris, kiedy zdołał odzyskać zdolność mowy. - Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał, zerkając w dół.

\- Nie… ten dzień jest chujowy… zaczął się chujowo i wątpię, żeby miało być lepiej. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że lecimy do Londynu na spotkanie, a nie na wakacje… - wymamrotał lekko ogłuszony Feliks. Usiadł powoli i potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się dzwonienia w uszach. - To raczej ja powinienem pytać, czy tobie nic nie jest, Liet…

\- Oprócz tego, że boli mnie tyłek, trochę brzuch i plecy, to żyję. Mam nauczkę, żeby następnym razem jednak obudzić cię wcześniej.

\- Która w ogóle jest godzina? Nie zdążymy, prawda?

\- Zdążymy, taksówka już na nas czeka. Wolę co prawda nie wiedzieć, jak wygląda wnętrze twojej walizki, ale zebrałeś się we wręcz błyskawicznym tempie. Weźmy kanapki i możemy ruszać.

\- Mmm… dobrze mieć pod ręką taką strategicznie myślącą osobę, która będzie przygotowana na każdą okoliczność – stwierdził Feliks, podnosząc się z podłogi i poprawiając swoje ubranie. - To ja zaniosę nasze walizki do taksówki, a ty weź kanapki.

* * *

Jakieś pół godziny później byli już na lotnisku, bez większych problemów przeszli odprawę i wsiedli do samolotu.

\- Miałeś rację, nawet nie musieliśmy biec – stwierdził Toris, zajmując swoje miejsce.

\- Taaa… poza tym, że prawie się zabiłem spadając ze schodów i prawie cię zabiłem, jak mnie łapałeś, to poszło nawet bezboleśnie – westchnął Feliks, opadając na fotel. - Boże… odechciewa mi się wszystkiego na myśl o tym spotkaniu. Jakbym chciał umrzeć z nudów, albo z kimś się powykłócać, to poszedłbym na Wiejską… I jeszcze kurna dwudniowe…

\- Jakoś to przeżyjesz, nie każą nam tam przecież siedzieć całe 48 godzin, więc będziemy się mogli odrobinę rozerwać. - Litwa splótł swoją dłoń z dłonią Polski, uśmiechając się do niego lekko.

\- Matko Boska, koniec świata jest bliski, Litwa proponuje rozrywki zamiast skupiania się na pracy. - Feliks spojrzał na bruneta z udawanym przerażeniem. Toris tylko wzniósł oczy ku niebu z cichym westchnieniem.

\- Wiesz… jeśli myślisz o tym rodzaju rozrywki co ja, to spieprzyłeś sprawę – stwierdził Polak, podpierając głowę na drugiej ręce. - Jak już przyszedłeś, to mogłeś obudzić mnie w jakiś miły sposób…

\- Feliks, na litość boską! - syknął Litwin, czując jak jego twarz oblewa się rumieńcem.

\- Na przykład śniadaniem do łóżka, a potem moglibyśmy pójść w coś zagrać, ale naturalnie ty musiałeś pomyśleć o czymś innym. - Feliks wyszczerzył zęby, kiedy Toris zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej. - Mój mały zboczuszek – zachichotał, głaszcząc bruneta po głowie.

\- Przestań. Mnie. Tak. Nazywać. - wycedził Litwa, odwracając głowę w drugą stronę.

\- No okej, okej, nie musisz się od razu obrażać. - Polska oparł głowę na ramieniu Torisa i przymknął oczy. - Obudź mnie, jak już będziemy lądować, dobra?

\- Po co ja cię w ogóle budziłem? Mogłem cię spakować, owinąć w koc, dotaszczyć na lotnisko i ubrałbyś się dopiero w Londynie…

\- To nawet niezła opcja, wiesz? Możemy spróbować następnym razem…

* * *

\- Lucianooooo… długo jeszcze? Zaczyna mi się powoli nudzić – powiedział Ameryka, postukując swoim kijem bejsbolowym w nogę krzesła, na którym siedział.

\- Chcesz to się chwilę zdrzemnij, Allen, jeszcze przez najbliższych parę godzin nie zaczniemy – odparł Włochy, rozwiązując krzyżówkę. - Jak tam stan przejść, Oliver?

\- Cóż, w pewnym momencie moje drugie ja prawie mnie przyłapało, ale udało mi się już osłabić barierę między wymiarami – oznajmił Anglia, robiąc sobie chwilę przerwy na herbatę i ciastka. - Kilka z nich nawet udało mi się ulepszyć.

\- W jaki sposób? - zapytał Luciano z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem.

\- Wiesz, normalnie oprócz osłabienia bariery potrzebny jest jeszcze jeden czynnik, żeby przejście stało się możliwe. Mianowicie kiedy ktoś od nas stanie przy przygotowanym lustrze, jego alter-wcielenie z drugiej strony musi się w czymś wyraźnie odbić. Jednak kilka przejść udało mi się „poszerzyć" tak, że będą mogły nim przejść dwie osoby. W ten sposób nie będziemy musieli czekać, aż wszystkie osoby z drugiej strony w czymś się przejrzą, żeby przerzucić naszych na drugą stronę.

\- Doskonale, to wszystko ułatwia. - Włochy uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się, jak dobrać ewentualne pary. Chyba nadarzała się idealna okazja, żeby trochę się rozerwać i podrażnić się z paroma nacjami.

\- Dzięki za pochwałę, Luci. - Oliver uśmiechnął się promiennie. - To może ktoś chcę babeczkę?

* * *

 **A teraz pytanie.**

 **Czy gdyby zdarzył się taki rozdział... bijący na głowę pewien fragment w rozdziale 20 Fantastycznych... byliby chętni? XD**

 **Tak pytam z ciekawości :v**

 **Przy okazji pragnę wyrazić smutek, że nikt mi nie wierzy, że ten fik krótki będzie. Ludzie dlaczego jesteście tacy okrutni i sądzicie, że kłamię?  
Wbrew temu co twierdzi pewna osoba, to nie kłamię :v  
(Mogę się ewentualnie grubo kurczę pomylić, ale nie kłamię).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hmm... może zrobiłabym ankietę... taką z pytaniem, które opko ma być pierwsze w eksperymentalnej kolejce "kilka rozdziałów pod rząd".  
Tylko, że mam wrażenie, że wiem co by wygrało :v**

 **Jest jeszcze kilka fików w obecnej rotacji, więc mam czas żeby się zastanowić.**

 **A póki co macie rozdziała mondrzy ludzie :v**

* * *

\- Feeeliks, wstawaj, już jesteśmy – powiedział Toris, trącając swojego partnera. Wylądowali już na Heathrow, więc był najwyższy czas wysiadać. Poza tym trochę mu zdrętwiało ramię od użyczania go jako poduszkę.

\- Coooo? - wymamrotał Feliks, unosząc głowę. - Ale że już? Dlaczego tak szybko…

\- Jest już wpół do drugiej… no dobra, wpół do pierwszej, jeśli spojrzeć na czas brytyjski, ile jeszcze masz zamiar spać? - Litwa przysłonił dłonią usta, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Blondyn miał tak nieszczęśliwą minę, jakby właśnie się dowiedział, że w tym roku święta bożonarodzeniowe zostały odwołane. Jeśli dodać do tego to, jak zaspany był, to wyglądało to doprawdy rozczulająco.

\- Do oporu… no dobra, dobra, już wstaję – westchnął Polska, przecierając oczy.

\- O której się wczoraj położyłeś spać, że taki niedospany jesteś?

\- Dość późno, lepiej żebym ci się nie przyznawał – mruknął Feliks, kierując się wraz z brunetem w stronę wyjścia z samolotu. - Tak się zastanawiam, Liet, dlaczego po prostu nie przyjechałeś do mnie wczoraj, skoro i tak miałeś zamiar lecieć z Warszawy? Wysłałbyś mnie wcześniej spać, uniknęlibyśmy kilku wypadków z rana… pewnie nawet znaleźlibyśmy czas na odrobinę… hmm… zapomnienia…

\- Praca – odparł Toris z ciężkim westchnieniem. - Też nie spałem zbyt wiele, najpierw późno wróciłem, a potem musiałem się wcześnie zerwać, żeby polecieć do ciebie.

\- Toris, przestań przesiadywać tyle w pracy, jesteś personifikacją Litwy, a nie litewskim wołem roboczym. Weź bądź bardziej konsekwentny w wywalczaniu sobie wolnego, bo za niedługo to chyba zamieszkasz w tym swoim Sejmie…

\- Feliks, dobrze wiesz, że to nie jest takie proste…

\- Weź mi wytłumacz, co w tym jest takiego skomplikowanego? - zapytał Polak, unosząc brwi w wyrazie uprzejmego zainteresowania. - Czaję, twoi przełożeni za mną nie przepadają, mamrocząc coś o tym, że mam na ciebie zły wpływ, i nie w smak im, że jesteśmy razem, w sumie u mnie jest tak samo. Pomijam fakt, że nic im do tego, bo to prywatna sprawa i to sięgająca dość dawnych czasów. Ciąży nad tobą jakiś wyrok śmierci, jak raz na jakiś czas do mnie wpadniesz, czy jak? Mnie jeszcze łba nikt nie odstrzelił za to, że mam życie prywatne...

\- Możemy na razie zostawić ten temat? Nie chcę się kłócić i psuć atmosfery…

\- Ciekawe, kiedy twoim zdaniem mamy go poruszyć, bo by się chyba przydało… Poza tym nie chcę się kłócić, tylko żebyś mi wyjaśnił jedną małą sprawę - mruknął Feliks, wzruszając ramionami. - Czasami się zastanawiam, czy nie masz ochoty po prostu ode mnie... odpocząć... że jak już przyjeżdżasz, to dosłownie od święta...

\- Feliks, wiesz, że to nie jest tak… ja…

\- Podobno nie chcesz teraz o tym gadać – stwierdził Polska tonem ucinającym rozmowę.

Twarz Litwy wykrzywił nieprzyjemny grymas i całą dobrą atmosferę szlag trafił w sekundę. W milczeniu poszli odebrać swoje bagaże i wezwać taksówkę, która zawiozłaby ich do hotelu, w którym zwykle się zatrzymywali w przypadku dłuższych spotkań.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął cicho Feliks, kiedy byli już w drodze do hotelu. - Nie chciałem być taki opryskliwy. Twoja sprawa, czym się zajmujesz… skoro nie zajmuję wysokiej pozycji na twojej liście priorytetów, to powinienem się z tym pogodzić, zamiast ciskać się jak małe dziecko.

\- Ale ty zajmujesz wysoką pozycję… jesteś pierwszy na tej liście… - powiedział cicho Toris, starając się uchwycić spojrzenie swojego partnera.

\- Nie czuję się jakbym był – szepnął Polska, wpatrując się w widoki za oknem. Zbierało się na deszcz… angielska klasyka, przynajmniej odpowiadała jego obecnemu nastrojowi. - Ale… chyba nie powinienem się dziwić, co nie? Czasy się zmieniły, my też się zmieniamy…

\- Ale są rzeczy, które się nie zmieniają. - Litwa złapał za dłoń blondyna i zamknął ją pomiędzy swoimi. - Kocham cię, Feliks, mieliśmy po drodze kilka mniejszych i większych kryzysów, ale to się nie zmieniło. Masz rację z tym, że za dużo siedzę w robocie…

\- To też się w sumie nie zmieniło. - Na twarzy Polaka zagościł lekki uśmiech. - Zawsze się przepracowywałeś.

\- Najwyższa pora coś z tym zrobić – zadecydował Toris. - Obiecuję, że będę bardziej konsekwentnie wywalczał sobie wolne, żeby do ciebie przyjeżdżać…

\- Rany… to zabrzmiało tak patetycznie, Liet… Weź poczekaj tych kilka miesięcy do grudnia, będziesz sobie mógł to podciągnąć pod postanowienia noworoczne. Zapisz sobie te słowa i wypowiedz je obserwując płonące resztki tego krawata, jak już poślę go do diabła z jakimś fajerwerkiem – powiedział Feliks, pociągając wolną ręką za przedmiot dyskusji.

\- Co żeś się tak uczepił tego krawata? Przecież ci się podobał, sam mi go wybierałeś!

\- Dwa lata temu, Liet. - Polska spojrzał na bruneta z politowaniem. - Nosisz go prawie na każdym oficjalnym spotkaniu, raz, że po prostu mi się przejadł, dwa, że najzwyczajniej w świecie się zużył, więc wyprawimy mu godny pogrzeb. - Przekrzywił głowę na bok, zmrużywszy lekko oczy. - Chooociaż… chyba do czegoś się jeszcze może nadać – zamruczał, pociągając za krawat bardziej zdecydowanym ruchem. Toris zdążył tylko jęknąć zaskoczony,nim jego usta spotkały się z ustami Feliksa.

\- W sumie… do grudnia jeszcze trochę czasu, w internecie na pewno znajdzie się kilka ciekawych propozycji, do czego można użyć krawata – stwierdził Polska, przerywając pocałunek. - Może jednak to dwudniowe spotkanie nie będzie takie zupełnie do bani.

Litwa przełknął cicho ślinę, czując, jak robi mu się gorąco. Coś mu podpowiadało, że na drugą część spotkania raczej też nie uda mu się wyspać. W sumie ta perspektywa zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzała.

* * *

\- Już prawie czas, czy wszyscy są gotowi? - zapytał Włochy, przesuwając spojrzeniem po zebranych nacjach.

\- Jeszcze nie do końca. Oliver wspominał coś, że skoro przejścia są już gotowe, to musi na szybko przygotować jakiś poczęstunek – odparł Ameryka, machając beztrosko swoim kijem bejsbolowym. - Nathaniel kończy piwo, Loke poszedł szukać zapałek, a dziewczyny są w łazience.

\- No i Franek jeszcze nie skończył odmawiać litanii do kurwy nędzy – stwierdził Litwa, wskazując na stojącego obok niego Polskę, który mruczał coś do siebie, wyraźnie poirytowany.

\- A dlaczego nie mogli się tym zająć, jak jeszcze trwały przygotowania? - zapytał Luciano, uderzając się ręką w czoło.

\- Bo dopiero przed chwilą powiedziałeś mu, że idę razem z nim – odparł usłużnie Tomas.

\- Akurat ciebie nie pytałem… jak się nie wyrobią w godzinę, to nie będziemy na nich czekać…

\- To lepiej dla mnie, zostanie mi więcej mord do oklepania – uśmiechnął się Allen.

\- Możesz zacząć od niego – warknął Franciszek, zezując na Litwina. - Jeśli sprawisz, że zniknie, nie, że zamknie się chociaż na pięć minut, to ci to sowicie wynagrodzę.

\- A jak ja wygram, to też mnie wynagrodzisz? - zapytał przekornie Tomas.

\- Żadnych bójek – powiedział z naciskiem Włochy na widok szerokiego uśmiechu Ameryki i wyzywającego spojrzenia Litwy. - Przynajmniej teraz.

\- To weź albo mnie sparuj z kim innym, albo daj wykonać swoją część roboty samemu, bo nie mogę dać ci gwarancji, że sam mu nie pierdolnę po drodze – syknął Polska.

\- Pierdolnąć mu możesz, ale go przypadkiem nie zabij…

\- Czyli nie mogę… Dlaczego każesz mi iść akurat z tym idiotą, poza tym, że z czystej złośliwości?

\- Przestań narzekać. Jak będziemy po drugiej stronie, to na pewno znajdzie sobie ciekawsze zajęcie niż granie ci na nerwach.

\- Do kurwy nędzy i ja pierdolę za co mnie to spotyka…

\- Czyli że jedziesz kolejną litanię? - zapytał Litwa, przekrzywiając głowę na bok z zamyśloną miną. - W sumie mamy jeszcze godzinkę, do tego czasu zdążysz ich zmówić chyba ze sto.

* * *

\- Liet… będziemy potrzebować hektolitrów kawy – mruknął Feliks. Czytał właśnie niedawno otrzymanego SMS-a, zaznajamiając się bliżej z programem obrad. - Chociaż chyba nawet kawa nie pomoże, my tego po prostu nie przeżyjemy.

\- Daj spokój, Feliks, nie będzie aż tak źle – powiedział Toris, starając się brzmieć pewnie. W głębi ducha zgadzał się z Polską, bo powoli zaczynał odczuwać skutki małej ilości snu, a pierwsza część spotkania naprawdę nie zapowiadała się zbyt ekscytująco. - Ale kawą faktycznie nie pogardzę.

\- Wiem, dlatego od razu przyniosłem dwie – oznajmił Polak, wślizgując się pod parasol i podając brunetowi papierowy kubeczek. - Chociaż wolałbym po prostu się zdrzemnąć…

Po przybyciu do hotelu jedyne, co zdążyli zrobić, to zameldować się i zostawić swoje rzeczy w pokoju, po czym od razu ruszyli do centrum kongresowego, więc o drzemce nie było mowy.

\- Poważnie… o której ty się położyłeś, że nadal chce ci się spać? - zapytał Litwa, biorąc łyka kawy.

\- Wbrew pozorom nie aż tak późno… nie wiem, co mnie dzisiaj wzięło, może po prostu zapadam w sen zimowy czy coś.

\- Albo to przez tę pogodę – Toris wyjrzał lekko spod parasola, żeby spojrzeć w niebo. - Niby bardzo zimno nie jest, ale leje prawie bez przerwy.

\- Jesienna chandra to drugi scenariusz, w jaki jestem skłonny uwierzyć.

\- Nie wiem, jakim cudem Arthur to wytrzymuje.

\- Magia – stwierdził Feliks konspiracyjnym szeptem, grzejąc dłonie swoim kubkiem. - Jak myślisz, będzie dzisiaj jakaś większa kłótnia, czy dopiero jutro spotkanie będzie nieco bardziej… hmm… ożywione?

\- Bo ja wiem… niby dziś nie będzie żadnych szczególnie drażliwych tematów, ale to nie byłby pierwszy raz, gdyby awantura zaczęła się… hmm…

\- Z dupy – podpowiedział życzliwie Polska. - Z pewnością niewątpliwym plusem będzie brak Rosji na tym spotkaniu, bo przynajmniej nie będziemy się musieli zastanawiać, czy kolejne spotkanie jego i Ameryki skończy się trzecią wojną światową.

Litwa uznał, że bardziej przeszkadzałaby mu perspektywa tego, że jego partnerowi na pewno pogorszyłby się humor. Ivan był bezbłędny w kwestii drażnienia Feliksa. A o ile „rozmowy" Rosji i Ameryki inne państwa starały się załagodzić i kolejna wojna była raczej mało prawdopodobna, o tyle wkurzenie Polski było niemal pewne, przy jego obecnym humorze.

\- Może nikt nie zwróci na mnie uwagi, jeśli mi się uśnie na sali obrad? - mruknął Feliks z zamyśloną miną.

\- Może… o ile nie będziesz chrapał zbyt głośno.

\- Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która ma prawo wypowiadać się na temat chrapania.

\- Błagam, tylko nie zaczynaj znowu… - westchnął Toris, kiedy znaleźli się już pod dachem centrum kongresowego.

\- Ale to ty zacząłeś temat...

\- Sam nie wiem dlaczego i w związku z tym go skończę.

\- Wiesz, tak na marginesie, mój ostateczny dowód na to, że potrafisz chrapać jak niedźwiedź, zgrałem ostatnio do formatu mp3.

\- Czy chcę wiedzieć dlaczego? - zapytał Litwa, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

\- A tego to ja ci nie powiem, ty powinieneś wiedzieć – stwierdził Polska, wzruszając ramionami. - W marcu robiłem małe porównanie… - mruknął, skrobiąc się po brodzie.

\- Jakie porównanie?

\- Czy uda ci się wygrać z kosą spalinową…

Toris otworzył usta zdumiony, zastanawiając się, jak ma odpowiedzieć na tą rewelację… miał nadzieję, że to był tylko kolejny głupi dowcip.

\- Ale to musiałbyś leżeć na wznak… no i panowie kosili w sumie dość daleko od mojego domu, więc chyba jednak kosa wygrywa.

Czyli to nie był dowcip… Feliks musiał być bardzo znudzony, skoro wykonał takie badania. Z reguły ilość durnych pomysłów jego partnera była wprost proporcjonalna do ilości papierkowej roboty, którą miał się zająć.

\- Widzę, że wam się nie spieszyło…

\- Cześć, Arthur, widzę, że humor przed spotkaniem ci dopisuje – przywitał się Feliks. - Wybacz, że nie biegliśmy, ale bieganie po deszczu to raczej średni pomysł, zwłaszcza w butach, które nie zapewniają najlepszej możliwej przyczepności.

\- W sumie nie jesteście ostatni – westchnął Anglia, machnąwszy na to wszystko ręką. - Właściwie wciąż mieścicie się w pierwszej dziesiątce…

\- Och, czyli znowu zaczniemy z opóźnieniem?

\- Weź mnie nawet nie denerwuj… człowiek uwija się jak w ukropie, żeby wszystko było gotowe, a ci i tak się będą spóźniać… Dlaczego w ogóle znowu spotkanie jest u mnie?

\- Zdaje się, że Alfred to przegłosował.

\- Aha…

\- Wszystko w porządku, Arthur? - zapytał Toris. Anglik wyglądał na nieco rozkojarzonego i niezbyt skupionego na konwersacji.

\- To… nic, czym powinniście się przejmować… takie durne przeczucie.

\- Pewnie magiczne, skoro nie chcesz o tym gadać „ze zwykłymi ludźmi" - stwierdził Feliks, przewalając oczyma. - Hmm… to skoro mamy jeszcze czas, to pójdę do kuchni zrobić sobie kolejną kawę.

\- Lepiej nie przeginaj z kawą, bo nie dostaniesz nielimitowanych wycieczek do toalety – ostrzegł go Arthur. - Jak w ogóle można to pić?

\- Jak się ma w perspektywie dwa dni nudnej debaty, to można.

* * *

\- Okej, czy wszyscy już wiedzą, co mają robić? - zapytał Włochy. - Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo nie mam zamiaru was niańczyć. I na litość boską, ostrożnie… to ma być tylko mała wycieczka rozpoznawcza, więc jak już komuś obić mordę, to z umiarem. - Odwrócił się w stronę lustra, z którego miał zamiar skorzystać, i uśmiechnął się lekko. - A, i jeszcze jedno… ci co słuchali, powtórzcie tym, co nie słuchali, to co najważniejsze.

* * *

\- Rany boskie, ileż można gadać? - syknął Feliks, postukując niecierpliwie palcami o blat stołu w sali obrad. - Dajcie już tę przerwę, bo nie zdzierżę…

\- Cóż, przynajmniej teraz wiesz, że Anglia mówił poważnie o niewychodzeniu do łazienki w trakcie spotkania – mruknął Litwa, starając się robić jakieś notatki. Marnie mu to szło, bo przez większość czasu starał się nie usnąć. Zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej było pójść w ślady Feliksa i za cenę walki z własnym pęcherzem zyskać odrobinę więcej przytomności umysłu. Z westchnieniem chwycił za szklankę z wodą, żeby się napić, chociaż przez myśl przemknęło mu pytanie, czy nie lepiej będzie wylać ją sobie na głowę. To by go z pewnością rozbudziło. Wbił wzrok w gładką powierzchnię płynu, zaczynając rozważać ten pomysł nieco dokładniej. Zmarszczył brwi nieco zdziwiony - musiało być z nim naprawdę źle, skoro jego odbicie miało zaczerwienione oczy… i to tak konkretnie zaczerwienione, wręcz zmieniły kolor z niebieskich na czerwone.

\- Nie teraz, idioto!

Toris zamrugał parę razy, coraz bardziej zdziwiony. Chyba miał po prostu zwidy, bo po bliższemu przyjrzeniu się stwierdził, że z kolorem jego oczu wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Ale o co ci chodzi? - mruknął Litwin, zwracając się do siedzącego obok Feliksa.

\- O to, że chcę iść do łazienki i proszę cię, oszczędź mi wykładu pod tytułem „mogłeś nie pić tyle kawy przed spotkaniem" - warknął Polak.

\- Okej, rozumiem… ale nie musisz mnie od razu wyzywać od idiotów…

\- O czym ty mówisz? Przecież nic takiego nie powiedziałem. - Blondyn spojrzał na swojego towarzysza ze zdziwieniem.

\- Przecież słyszałem, jak… w sumie nieważne… pewnie mi się przesłyszało ze zmęczenia.

\- No pewnie tak, bo jestem bardziej zajęty walką o zachowanie swojej godności, niż wyzywaniem cię od idiotów… chociaż ci się należy, bo mogłeś po prostu lecieć z Wilna i zdrzemnąć się przed wyjazdem. Kuźwa Ludwig, skończ w końcu pierdolić i ogłoście tę przerwę… - mruknął Polska.

\- Niemcy! Niemcy! - odezwał się nagle Włochy, przerywając Ludwigowi długi wywód na temat potrzeby dbałości o czystość wód, powietrza, gleby i innych kwestii dotyczących ochrony środowiska.

\- Masz coś do dodania, Feliciano? - zapytał Niemiec, unosząc brwi.

\- Niekoniecznie… ale przerwa powinna się zacząć dziesięć minut temu, a ja bym coś zjadł – oznajmił Feliciano z właściwą sobie beztroską.

\- Panie Boże, błogosław temu człowiekowi, bo raz na jakiś czas zdarza mu się dokonać czegoś dobrego – jęknął z ulgą Feliks.

\- Poczekaj chociaż, aż skończę mówić, nie umrzesz chyba w ciągu kilku następnych minut – westchnął Niemcy, uderzając się ręką w czoło. - Tak? - zapytał na widok uniesionej ręki Polski.

\- A ja muszę do łazienki – powiedział głośno Feliks, uznając, że Włochowi trzeba trochę pomóc w negocjacjach. - I obawiam się, że w przeciwieństwie do Feliciano nie dam rady dotrwać do końca twojej przemowy.

\- Ale… no dobra… niech już będzie ta przerwa, spotkanie wznawiamy za dwadzieścia minut – zgodził się w końcu Ludwig, kiedy kilka innych państw zaczęło coś przebąkiwać o przerwie.

\- Wreszcie – westchnął Polak, podrywając się z miejsca. - To ty się zdrzemnij, Liet, a ja lecę do łazienki, zanim się posikam.

\- Mhm… - mruknął Litwa, opierając głowę na ramionach.

\- O rany… umieram z głodu – westchnął Feliciano, wchodząc do kuchni. - Tylko dwadzieścia minut to trochę za mało, żeby zrobić coś porządnego… Chyba będę musiał się zadowolić jakąś kanapką.

\- Och, skoro robisz jedzenie, to możesz zrobić coś dla mnie.

\- Eh? - Zdziwiony Włoch rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w poszukiwaniu osoby, która przed chwilą do niego przemówiła. Jej głos brzmiał dziwnie znajomo...

\- Nie jesteśmy zbyt bystrzy, co? No dalej, rozejrzyj się trochę uważniej.

Mimo że Włochowi niezbyt podobał się ten kpiący ton, posłusznie rozejrzał się uważniej. Mimo to w kuchni nadal nikogo nie widział, ponadto miał dziwne wrażenie, jakby ten głos dochodził gdzieś od strony ściany.

\- Ciepło… ciepło… coraz cieplej – mówił głos z rozbawieniem. - Iiii… bingo, moje gratulacje!

Feliciano wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia, po czym przetarł je, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co zobaczył. Z lustra wiszącego nad zlewem przemawiało do niego… jego własne odbicie. Tylko że to jego odbicie było opalone, a jego oczy były jasnofioletowe, w dodatku w odróżnieniu od niego samego, uśmiechał się szeroko. Cofnął się parę kroków, bo jego odbiciu najwyraźniej znudziło się być tylko odbiciem i zaczęło… wychodzić z lustra.

\- _Ciao!_ Jestem Luciano, twoje lustrzane odbicie z innego świata – przywitało się odbicie, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

\- Ach… umm… _ciao…_ mam na imię Feliciano… - powiedział niepewnie Włoch.

\- A więc, Feliciano, bądź tak miły i odpowiedz mi na parę pytań, dobrze? - zapytał Luciano, płynnym ruchem wyciągając z rękawa swój ulubiony nóż.

* * *

\- O mój dobry Jezu, rada na przyszłość: wyspać się przed międzynarodowym spotkaniem, zamiast polegać na kawie – westchnął Feliks, wychodząc z kabiny w toalecie i podchodząc do umywalki, żeby umyć ręce. - … Albo zaopatrzyć się w pieluchomajtki – stwierdził po chwili namysłu, dochodząc do wniosku, że raczej i tak nie zastosowałby się do własnej rady. - W sumie też bym coś zjadł… hmm… jeśli się nie mylę, to tę marynarkę miałem ze sobą ostatnio, czyli w teorii… - mruknął, przeszukując kieszenie. - Aha! Ja to jednak umiem myśleć przyszłościowo.

W jednej z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki udało mu się znaleźć małą paczkę paluszków, niezbyt dużo, ale zawsze pomagało przetrwać piekielnie nudne i długie spotkania. Otworzył paczuszkę, stwierdzając, że lepiej wykończyć przekąskę w samotności, niż ryzykować, że ktoś będzie „chciał jednego", a potem takich ktosiów znajdzie się więcej. Westchnął z zadowoleniem, pogryzając ciasteczka i ciesząc się błogim spokojem, przynajmniej przez chwilę.

\- Myślisz, że jak ładnie poproszę, to dostanę jednego? Głodny jestem.

Feliks poczuł falę irytacji, jego chwila spokoju minęła o wiele za szybko, w dodatku najwyraźniej nawet w kiblu nie dało się ukryć przed przekąskowymi sępami. Jednak zanim zdążył chociaż otworzyć usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ktoś go uprzedził…

\- Sam się go kurwa zapytaj!

Polak instynktownie odskoczył do tyłu, bo głos… a właściwie oba głosy dobiegały sprzed niego, a przed nim znajdowały się wyłącznie umywalki i wielkie lustro. Chwilę później rozległ się głośny trzask, towarzyszący pękającej powierzchni owego lustra i wyłoniły się z niego dwie postaci. Właściwie to jedna z nich wyleciała z gładkiej tafli, jakby dostała solidnego kopa w tyłek i wylądowała na podłodze, druga już spokojnym krokiem przeszła po blacie szafki z umywalką, nim zeskoczyła na ziemię.

Tylko, że oprócz tego, że lustro było teraz pęknięte, Feliks nadal miał wrażenie, jakby się w nim przeglądał, bo przed nim stał… on sam. Ten drugi on miał rozczochrane włosy, jasnoczerwone oczy i bliznę w kształcie krzyża na lewym policzku, ubrany był czarną koszulkę z długimi rękawami, dżinsy, a wokół szyi miał owinięty czerwony szalik.

\- Ała… mogłeś być odrobinę delikatniejszy…

Dopiero w chwili, kiedy się odezwała, Feliks zwrócił uwagę na tę drugą postać. I doznał kolejnego szoku, bo ten drugi gość wyglądał wypisz wymaluj jak Toris, tylko z ciemniejszymi włosami i - jak się chwilę później przekonał - z ciemnoczerwonymi oczyma. Ten drugi Toris wyglądał, jakby się wybierał na przejażdżkę motocyklem, bo miał na sobie skórzaną kurtkę i spodnie moro z ochraniaczami, zaś jego włosy podtrzymywała materiałowa opaska.

Polska zamrugał kilka razy, po czym spojrzał na paczkę paluszków, którą trzymał.

\- Łał… dobry towar – mruknął, sprawdzając, czy przypadkiem ciastka się nie przeterminowały… albo nie miały w składzie jakichś ciekawych dodatków.

\- To teraz sprawa wygląda tak… - powiedział jego sobowtór, unosząc do góry dłoń i prostując po kolei cztery palce. - Opcja A: będzie po dobroci. Opcja B: będzie nie po dobroci. Opcja C: urządzę ci piekło, jak się będziesz bardzo stawiał, i opcja D: będzie jeszcze gorzej niż w piekle, bo naślę na ciebie tego kretyna. - Przy wymienianiu ostatniej opcji skinął w stronę swojego towarzysza, który w międzyczasie pozbierał się z podłogi, otrzepując ubranie z kurzu.

\- Eee… to ja wezmę koło ratunkowe telefon do przyjaciela – wydukał Feliks, wyciągając z kieszeni telefon i wybierając numer do Torisa.

* * *

 **Jakby komuś chciało się skomentować to może mi podpowie co następne: Smok, Fantastyczne, Dlaczego, czy Burzliwe?  
Jakoś nie mogę się zdecydować :v**

 **Ewentualną ankietę do eksperymentu ogłoszę przy kolejnym rozdziale, więc to nie o to teraz chodzi :v**

 **A póki co trzymajcie się ciepło (u mnie ostatnio jest tak ciepło, że można chadzać w krótkim rękawie) i zdrowo.**

 **Ah... no i jeszcze ładny ten fanart do Gasoline (kto wie o co chodzi ten wie ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ ) ), mam wrażenie, że wspominałam tą piosenkę przy którymś rozdziale Dlaczego? (tak sprawdziłam to XD).**

 **No i klasycznie - do zobaczenia przy następnym rozdziale.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okej, to tak od razu w kwestii ostatniego rozdziału Dlaczego?**

 **Pragnę zwrócić subtelną uwagę na słowo "chyba", przed wzmianką o złamanym żebrze :v (no chyba, że gdzieś w dalszej jego części wspomniałam, że faktycznie jest złamane, to przepraszam, mój błąd). Bądź co bądź byłam na biolchemie i ekstremalne medyczne herezje też mnie rażą. Aczkolwiek słyszałam też, że człowiek z połamanymi nogami jest w stanie wybiec z walącego się budynku, żeby ratować swoje życie... cóż, jeśli to prawda, to podziwiam skutki działania adrenaliny.**

 **W kwestii AusHuna... to ja też jestem zdania, że Lizzie to tak silna i niezależna kobieta, że żaden facet nie jest dla niej dość dobry. Tak więc hmm... jakby to ująć pod boczki...  
Dla mnie związek Rodericha i Elizabety jest stricte platoniczny, mam nadzieję, że rozumicie o co mnie się rozchodzi.**

 **Odnośnie Czech i Słowacji, fakt, w ujęciu historycznym, pomocy od tych państw Polska nie otrzymała, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie.  
Aleeee...  
Gdybym miała swoje fiki opierać głównie na faktycznym stanie rzeczy i historii...  
To byłby taki wielki UJ (i nie, nie chodzi mi tu o Uniwersytet Jagielloński ani nic w ten deseń XD), a nie LietPol :v**

* * *

- _Halo?_

Feliks niemal podskoczył w miejscu zaskoczony, słysząc w słuchawce zaspany głos Torisa. Nie spodziewał się, że Litwin odbierze tak szybko. W sumie był tak zdezorientowany, że przez chwilę zapomniał, że do niego zadzwonił.

\- Yyy… cześć. Liet, mógłbyś tu przyjść? - zapytał powoli nieco podenerwowanym głosem. - Zanim zapytasz: nie, nie zatrzasnąłem się w toalecie, ale chyba mam jakieś omamy…

\- Liet…? - mruknął sobowtór Feliksa, marszcząc brwi. - No chyba sobie ze mnie kurwa żartujecie...

\- _Jakie omamy?_ \- spytał ze zdziwieniem Toris.

\- Przed chwilą z lustra wyszli dwaj goście, wyglądający prawie tak samo jak ty i ja… Z tym, że ten drugi ja to wygląda, jakby nie wiedział do czego służy szczotka, był w stanie permanentnego wkurwu i ma bliznę na policzku. Za to ten drugi ty, to z tą opaską na czole kojarzy mi się z Rambo. Ach, no i obaj mają czerwone oczy.

\- On nie wygląda, jakby był w stanie permanentnego wkurwu – stwierdził sobowtór Torisa śmiertelnie poważnym tonem. - On JEST w stanie permanentnego wkurwu… ale to nawet urocze.

\- Spieprzaj dziadu niewyżyty… - syknął alter-Feliks.

\- _Feliks, czy ty coś piłeś?_ \- westchnął Litwa. To nie byłby pierwszy przypadek, w którym Feliks w trakcie przerwy chlapnął coś na boku „bo na trzeźwo to się tam nie da siedzieć".

\- Jestem trzeźwy jak niemowlę, jedyne substancje jakie dziś przyjmowałem to kanapki, paluszki i kawa.

\- _Przestań się wydurniać i wracaj na salę, zaraz kończy się przerwa_.

\- Ja się nie wydurniam, Toris. Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie zabrzmiało, to w kiblu są dwaj goście, którzy wyglądają niemal identycznie jak my. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mieli dobre zamiary, ale są na tyle mili, że dają mi spokojnie prowadzić rozmowę przez telefon.

\- Czyli twoje wcielenie w tym świecie ma na imię Toris – stwierdził alter-Feliks.

\- Chwila, skąd wiesz, że ten drugi ty gada z drugim mną? - Alter-Litwa przekręcił głowę na bok ze zdezorientowaną miną.

\- Bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie umiem korzystać z mózgu.

\- Aha... Za to twoje wcielenie wygląda na o wiele milsze niż ty i chyba ma znacznie lepsze relacje z moim wcieleniem, skoro to miał być „telefon do przyjaciela" – odparł alter-Toris. - Mógłbyś się od niego czegoś nauczyć, zamiast być dla mnie takim niemiłym chujem.

\- Weź kurwa umrzyj czy coś…

\- Tak właściwie co my mamy zrobić? Luciano powiedział mi tylko, że mam iść z tobą.

\- Gdybyś jeszcze słuchał tego, co Luciano mówił przed samym rozpoczęciem akcji, to wiedziałbyś, że mamy unieszkodliwić „nas" z tego świata.

\- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale jeśli mógłbym wiedzieć… jak panowie mają na imię? - zapytał Feliks uprzejmym tonem. - Kolega pyta – dodał, wskazując na telefon.

\- Tomas – powiedział alter-Litwa, wskazując na siebie. - A to jest Franciszek – dodał, wskazując na alter-Polskę, i zwrócił się do niego: - Czyli że mamy go zabić? I drugiego mnie też?

\- Ja pierdolę, co za debil… „unieszkodliwić" nie znaczy od razu "zabić", i po jaką cholerę powiedziałeś mu nasze imiona?!

\- Franciszek… - powtórzył Feliks powoli, lekko skonsternowany. - Liet, _habemus papam –_ rzucił w stronę telefonu.

\- _Przestaniesz robić sobie ze mnie…_ \- zaczął Toris ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Albo wiesz co, nie musisz przychodzić – przerwał mu Polska, przewalając oczami. Czyli jednak trzeba było się uciec do podstępu. - To twoje rambo wcielenie jest w sumie całkiem seksowne… jest tępy, ale seksowny. Ma na imię Tomas, jakby cię to interesowało.

\- …z _araz tam będę_ – oznajmił Litwa, po czym się rozłączył.

\- Zazdrość - zawsze działa – stwierdził Feliks, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

\- Chyba ten cały Toris i twoje lustrzane odbicie mają naprawdę dobre relacje – powiedział Tomas, unosząc brwi w wyrazie uprzejmego zainteresowania.

\- Chyba zaraz się porzygam – oświadczył Franciszek.

\- To dobrze, że jesteśmy w łazience, proszę bardzo, kibel jest tam. - Feliks wskazał na kabiny za sobą. - Możesz się rozgościć.

\- Żebyś mógł dać nogę? Nie ma tak fajnie, jakoś to zniosę.

\- Tak właściwie to dlaczego dałeś mu zadzwonić po pomoc? - zapytał alter-Litwa, nie spuszczając wzroku z lustrzanego odbicia swojego towarzysza.

\- Jak wolisz uganiać się za swoim drugim wcieleniem to droga wolna, nie będę cię zatrzymywał – odparł alter-Polska, opierając się o ścianę obok drzwi.

\- Och, trzeba było tak od razu – uśmiechnął się Tomas, wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki składany nóż. - Mam nadzieję, że moje drugie ja nie jest mięczakiem.

\- Ja mam nadzieję, że nie jest taki wkurwiający i nie ma tak pustego łba jak ty – mruknął Franciszek. - Na moje nieszczęście wygląda na to, że moja wersja z tego świata jest jak najbardziej wkurwiająca i tępa.

Feliks przełknął cicho ślinę, wpatrując się w nóż, którym bawiło się lustrzane odbicie Torisa. Chwilowo niezbyt się przejmował tym, że został obrażony. Może ten telefon do Litwina nie był takim dobrym pomysłem...

* * *

Toris westchnął z frustracją, opuszczając salę obrad. A tak przyjemnie mu się drzemało… Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co tym razem namieszał jego partner, ale jeśli to był kolejny kawał z jego strony, to czekał go naprawdę długi wykład na temat durnych dowcipów. Też nie miał wielkiej ochoty uczestniczyć w tym spotkaniu, ale to nie był powód, żeby od razu wymyślać jakieś niestworzone historie, żeby „umilić" pobyt w Londynie.

\- NIEEEEMCYYYY!

Litwa drgnął zaskoczony, rozbudzając się nieco, kiedy usłyszał krzyk Feliciano. Brzmiał na szczerze wystraszonego… chociaż… Włocha były w stanie wystraszyć różne, czasami bardzo nieszkodliwe rzeczy. Jak na przykład fakt, że skończył się makaron do spaghetti… w sumie Feliciano mówił, że idzie do kuchni, może to o to chodziło. Chwilę później odskoczył na bok, żeby uniknąć staranowania.

\- Hej Felici… - Toris nie zdążył dokończyć, bo Włochy minął go w okamgnieniu. To chyba było poważniejsze niż brak makaronu, bo nawet w takich przypadkach Feliciano nie wyglądał na aż tak wystraszonego.

\- Stój, do ciężkiej cholery, ty mały…!

Litwin przetarł oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy zaraz za Feliciano obok niego przebiegł ktoś jeszcze… kto wyglądał niemal identycznie jak on…  
Dwaj goście, którzy wyglądali niemal identycznie jak on i Feliks…  
Zerwał się biegiem, tym razem mając nadzieję, że to jednak był tylko durny żart.

* * *

\- _Oh mein Gott –_ westchnął Ludwig. - Przerwa się już prawie kończy, ludzie zamiast się zebrać, to się rozłażą, a Feliciano…

\- …MCYYYYY!

Niemcy westchnął ponownie, zaczynając rozmasowywać sobie skronie. Wątpił, czy chce wiedzieć, o co Włochowi chodziło tym razem. Przynajmniej jak na razie nie wybuchła żadna bójka… na razie.

\- POMOCY! TEN ŚWIR CHCE MNIE ZABIĆ! - wrzasnął Włochy, wpadając do sali jak kula armatnia.

\- Jaki znowu świr? - zapytał Niemiec z powątpiewaniem. - Feliciano, czy ty znowu zjadłeś przeterminowane spaghetti, czy co?

\- Ten świr, który wygląda prawie tak samo jak ja i który mnie goni! Z nożem! - jęknął Feliciano, kryjąc się za Ludwigiem.

\- Ehh…

\- Oj tam od razu zabić…

Ludwig ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na postać, która pojawiła się w sali chwilę po Feliciano. Chociaż przez chwilę nie był pewny, czy to nie był właśnie on. Musiał się obrócić i sprawdzić, czy Włoch nadal się za nim kryje, żeby się upewnić.

\- Zioooom… co to za czary? - zapytał zaintrygowany Alfred, odrywając się od gry na telefonie.

\- Chciałem się tylko przywitać… zadać parę pytań… - powiedział powoli klon Feliciano, zręcznie obracając nóż, który miał ze sobą, między palcami. - Nie spodziewałem się, że moje lustrzane odbicie biega tak szybko. No ale wyszło na to, że zanim wezmę się za zdobywanie informacji, które mnie interesują, to będę musiał się przedstawić. - Odchrząknął kilka razy, upewniając się, że uwaga wszystkich obecnych państw jest na nim skupiona. - _Ciao!_ Jestem Luciano Vargas, znany też jako personifikacja Włoch północnych! - przedstawił się, kłaniając się nisko. - Dziękuję wszystkim zebranym za przybycie, mam nadzieję, że będziemy się razem świetnie bawić!

\- A-ale… to ja jestem personifikacją Włoch północnych – powiedział Feliciano, wychylając się lekko zza Ludwiga. Niemcy spojrzał najpierw na niego, a potem na faceta, który przedstawił się jako Luciano. Z kolei stojący nieopodal Anglia mruczał coś do siebie pod nosem, blady jak ściana.

\- Owszem – przyznał Luciano, nie przestając się uśmiechać. - Jesteś personifikacją Włoch w tym świecie, Feliciano, a ja jestem personifikacją Włoch w świecie równoległym. Sądząc po waszych minach jesteście dość zdezorientowani, ale zapewniam was, że zarówno ja, jak i moi znajomi postaramy się wszystko wam wytłumaczyć. - Odwrócił się w stronę wejścia w idealnym momencie, żeby przywitać kilka następnych osób, które weszły do sali. - Hej, Bernard! I jak wam poszło?

\- Norwegia i Islandia pilnują, żeby nie zrobiło się tu zbyt tłoczno – odparł mężczyzna, który do złudzenia przypominał Szwecję. - Rozumiem, że zaczynamy zabawę?

\- Już chwileczkę… Ameryka! Łap! - krzyknął alter-Włochy, rzucając czymś w stronę Alfreda. Amerykanin odruchowo złapał ów przedmiot i spojrzał na niego z uniesionymi ze zdziwienia brwiami.

\- Lusterko? Co ja mam z tym zrobić, puścić komuś zajączka? - Ameryka spojrzał na Luciano z dezorientacją, kiedy ten zaczął się śmiać. - Co tu się w ogóle dzieje? - zapytał, zerkając z niepewnością na Anglię. - Artie?

\- Ja… nie jestem pewny…

\- O rany… Allen będzie miał niezły ubaw – stwierdził alter-Włochy, ocierając łezkę z oka.

\- Kto to do cholery jest Allen?!

\- Poznasz go, jak użyjesz tego – oznajmił Luciano, wskazując na lusterko w dłoni Alfreda.

\- Alfred, nie! - krzyknął Arthur, ale było już za późno.

Ledwie Alfred przejrzał się w lusterku, to praktycznie roztrzaskało mu się w dłoni, rozsypując wokół odłamki szkła i zrzucając Amerykanina z krzesła. Anglik ruszył w jego kierunku, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim okej, ale został powstrzymany przez czyjąś rękę, która złapała go za ramię.

\- Spokojnie, nic mu nie będzie, może co najwyżej kilka skaleczeń od szkła.

Arthur odwrócił się, stając twarzą w twarz z rudowłosą wersją siebie, o jasnoniebieskich oczach, z twarzą usianą piegami.

\- Cześć, jestem Oliver, miło mi cię poznać, na pewno zostaniemy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi! - oznajmił alter-Anglia z szerokim uśmiechem. - Może chcesz babeczkę? Zrobiłem je specjalnie dla ciebie – zaśpiewał, podtykając Arthurowi pod nos tacę z ciastkami.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Alfred? - zapytał Kanada, przechylając się, żeby to sprawdzić.

\- Taa… chyba tak… - wymamrotał Ameryka, podnosząc się z podłogi.

\- To dobrze, bo byłbym wielce niepocieszony, gdyby było inaczej.

Matthew i Alfred rozdziawili usta ze zdumienia, kiedy dosłownie znikąd pojawiły się dwie kolejne obce, chociaż wyglądające piekielnie znajomo postacie.

\- Och… czyli to ma być Allen, tak? - mruknął Amerykanin, poprawiając okulary, spoglądając na ciemnowłosą wersję siebie.

\- Możesz zdjąć patrzałki, ziomek, chyba że wolisz, żebym rozkwasił ci je razem z twarzą – powiedział Allen z szerokim uśmiechem, celując w Alfreda końcówką kija bejsbolowego.

\- Stary… a gdzie moja druga wersja? - zapytał drugi przybysz, rozglądając się dookoła z przymrużonymi oczyma. Miał na sobie flanelową, czerwoną koszulę w kratkę i wytarte dżinsy, przez co wyglądał nieco jak jakiś drwal… z tą różnicą, że zamiast siekiery miał ze sobą kij do hokeja. Chociaż ciężko w to było uwierzyć, to musiało być lustrzane odbicie Kanady.

\- Matt, brachu, chociaż raz chciałbym być jak ty i umieć robić się niewidzialnym… - stwierdził Ameryka.

\- Nie jestem niewidzialny! - syknął Kanadyjczyk, patrząc na swoją drugą wersję z lekkim podenerwowaniem. Jego lustrzane odbicie miało nieco dłuższe i odrobinę ciemniejsze włosy, kolor oczu też się różnił, no i wrażenie, jakie sprawiał… był… chyba najlepsze słowo, jakim można go było opisać, to że był po prostu _męski…_

 _-_ Och… umm… w czymś mogę pomóc? - zapytał Matthew z niepewnością, kiedy alter-Kanada utkwił w nim spojrzenie z taką miną, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważył.

\- Wstawaj, ziom, czeka nas niezła zabawa… hej… Nat? Wszystko w porządku? - Allen spojrzał na swojego brata ze zdziwieniem. - Nathaniel? Co jest, podróż przez ten dziwaczny portal ci zaszkodziła, czy co?

\- Nie – mruknął Nathaniel.

\- Więc co tak stoisz? Miałeś zrobić swojej drugiej wersji przemodelowanie facjaty!

\- Nie mogę…

\- Co… jak to nie możesz?

\- Nie mogę skrzywdzić czegoś, co wygląda tak… _słodziutko –_ oświadczył alter-Kanada.

\- Słodziutko?! - Matthew, Alfred i Allen spojrzeli na Nathaniela zszokowani.

\- No patrz tylko na niego! Jest jak mały jelonek! Albo niedźwiadek… taki bezbronny i niewinny… nie ma mowy, że zrobię mu krzywdę! Chodź, kolego, porozmawiamy sobie jak… jak bracia, właściwie mógłbyś być moim młodszym bratem… - stwierdził Nathaniel, obejmując swoje lustrzane odbicie ramieniem.

\- Młodszym bratem?! Na litość boską, Nat, jesteście w tym samym wieku! - jęknął alter-Ameryka, uderzając się z rozmachem w czoło. - No kurwa, pięknie… załączył mu się tryb obrońcy wszystkiego co urocze…

\- Co tu się właściwe odpierdala?! - krzyknął Romano, próbując ogarnąć zaistniałą sytuację wzrokiem i rozumem. - To jest jakiś atak klonów czy co?!

\- Hmm… nie, ten strój zdecydowanie wyszedł już z mody, powinieneś ubierać coś w bardziej jaskrawych kolorach – zacmokał ktoś z niezadowoleniem. Lovino obrócił głowę i spojrzał na siedzącego obok niego blondyna, który wyglądał, jakby właśnie wyszedł z jakiegoś super drogiego butiku. - Powinieneś też bardziej uważać na język.

\- Kim ty je… nie, czekaj… o nienienienienienie…

\- Mam na imię Flavio, tak na dobrą sprawę to jestem tobą i zanim zapytasz, skąd się wziąłem, to powiem ci, że stamtąd – oznajmił Flavio, wskazując za siebie. Stał tam koleś wyglądający jak Hiszpania, tylko z ciemniejszą karnacją, brązowymi oczyma i zdecydowanie mniej radosnym wyrazem twarzy, który trzymał całkiem spore lustro. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co się teraz działo, Lovino uznał, że to musiało być lustrzane odbicie Antonio. Po pilniejszym przestudiowaniu otoczenia zauważył, że sam Antonio leży nieprzytomny na podłodze. Najwyraźniej jego alternatywna wersja nie była fanem niepotrzebnego przedłużania spraw.

\- Dzięki, szefie, jesteś najlepszy! - powiedział Flavio z szerokim uśmiechem, unosząc oba kciuki w górę.

\- CO TO MA KURWA BYĆ?!

* * *

\- Feliks, mam nadzieję, że żarty sobie stroisz – wydyszał Litwa, wpadając z impetem do łazienki. Stanął jak wryty, oko w oko z samym sobą.

\- _Sveiki!_ Miło, że już jesteś, a teraz bądź tak miły i nie rób niczego głupiego _–_ powiedział z uśmiechem Tomas. Przypierał on Feliksa ramieniem do ściany, trzymając uniesiony w pogotowiu nóż. - Może chociaż ty jeden nie zostaniesz uznany za idiotę.

\- Na to już za późno. - Toris odwrócił lekko głowę, żeby spojrzeć na osobę, która wypowiedziała te słowa. Przełknął cicho ślinę, kiedy jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem lustrzanego odbicia jego partnera. W oczach alter-Polski czaiło się coś, co sprawiało, że Litwin z marszu wiedział, że nie należy go lekceważyć.

\- Wiesz, Liet, nie mogę się z nim nie zgodzić… miałem taką cichą nadzieję, że nie uznasz mojego telefonu za żart i nie wpadniesz tu tak na pałę – odparł Polska. - No i chyba nie wspomniałem, że rambo ty ma nóż, prawda?

\- No nie… nie wspominałeś…

\- Cóż, w takim razie witam w gronie idiotów i debili – stwierdził alter-Litwa, wzruszając ramionami. - Jakby ci to umknęło, to ja jestem ten seksowny, a ten za tobą to ten wiecznie wkurwiony.

\- Przestań gadać i dawaj w końcu sznur, kajdanki, czy co ty tam wziąłeś, żeby ich unieruchomić – powiedział Franciszek. - Mówiłeś, że wziąłeś coś co się nada.

\- No mam. - Tomas schował na chwilę nóż i wyciągnął… rolkę pakunkowej taśmy klejącej.

\- Jezus Maria… - westchnął alter-Polska, uderzając się dłonią w czoło.

\- No co? Nic innego nie udało mi się znaleźć przed wycieczką, poza tym nada się idealnie, więc nie wiem, na co narzekasz. A więc… Feliks, tak? - alter-Litwa zwrócił się do swojego jeńca. - Z miłą chęcią poznałbym cię nieco bliżej, ale chyba musimy odłożyć to na później.

\- Och, jeśli bardzo nalegasz, to mogę ci o sobie trochę opowiedzieć już teraz – powiedział Feliks, zmawiając w duchu modlitwę o powodzenie planu, który wymyślił na poczekaniu. - Na przykład powinienem się właściwie przedstawić. Jestem Feliks Łukasiewicz, personifikacja Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej i ekspert od niespodziewanych ataków na kluczowe regiony Litwy. - Zanim jego oponent zdążył przetrawić tę informację i odpowiedzieć, słownie czy też wyciągając z powrotem nóż, zasadził mu firmowego kopa między nogi.

\- _O żesz ty kur… -_ stęknął Tomas, osuwając się na podłogę. Toris poczuł drobny przypływ współczucia dla swojego lustrzanego odbicia. Nawet jeśli ostatni raz oberwał w ten sposób od Feliksa wieki temu, to doskonale znał ten ból.

Z kolei Franciszek gwizdnął cicho z nutą zadowolenia i uznania. - A może jednak jest dla niego jakaś szansa – uznał po chwili namysłu.

\- Liet, przypomnij mi, żebym jeszcze raz zastanowił się nad zapisaniem się na sztuki walki – mruknął Polska, podchodząc do swojego partnera. - Bo albo za słabo mu przywaliłem, albo z moją techniką jest coś nie tak, albo to ten typ jest szczególnie wytrzymały – dodał, zerkając nerwowo za siebie.

\- Ugh… czyli lubisz ostrą zabawę, huh? - wymamrotał alter-Litwa, powoli stając na nogi. - O ho ho ho… jestem jak najbardziej za – mruknął sięgając do kieszeni.

\- Eeee… wiem, że dopiero co przyszedłeś, i że masz mi do powiedzenia wiele rzeczy, jak na przykład: „Hej! W kiblu naprawdę jest dwóch gości, którzy wyglądają jak my! Przepraszam, że ci nie uwierzyłem za pierwszym razem, Feliks!"… Ale chyba muszę już lecieć.

\- A no musisz… obaj musimy – zgodził się Toris.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz zły, że na ciebie nie poczekam – mruknął Feliks, nim rzucił się do ucieczki. Prawie wyrwał drzwi z zawiasów, kiedy użył ich do lepszego złapania zakrętu. - Kurwa, gdybym wiedział, że będę musiał biegać, to założyłbym inne buty!

Litwa zrobił ruch, żeby się odwrócić i pójść w ślady swojego partnera, jednak powstrzymał go przed tym Franciszek, który skoczył w jego kierunku. Po drodze minął się z Tomasem, który z drapieżnym uśmiechem pognał za Feliksem.

\- Wychodzi na to, że jednak muszę się trochę wysilić – westchnął alter-Polska. - I po co mi to było? Mogłem spokojnie zostać w domu, obejrzeć jakiś syf w telewizji… ewentualnie urżnąć się w trupa…

\- Spokojnie, postaram się, żeby to długo nie potrwało, muszę pomóc Feliksowi.

\- Pomóc, hmm? Jeśli jest tak słaby, żeby nie poradzić sobie z takim kretynem jak Tomas, to cieszę się, że nie jest moim przeciwnikiem. Oszczędzę sobie ostatecznego rozczarowania.

\- Nie jest słaby, po prostu wolę się upewnić, że nie stanie mu się krzywda… jest dla mnie bardzo ważny.

\- Proszę, oszczędź mi szczegółów, bo na serio się porzygam – stwierdził Franciszek. Ustawił się tak, żeby oddzielać Litwina od drzwi, jednak poza tym nie wykonał żadnego innego ruchu. Toris zwlekał z atakiem, próbując rozgryźć, o co chodzi jego przeciwnikowi – chciał dać więcej czasu swojemu kompanowi, czy miał jakiś inny powód? W sumie gdyby naprawdę mu na tym zależało, to mógł powstrzymać Feliksa przed ucieczką… Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Dlaczego dał mu wezwać wsparcie? Dlaczego, skoro było ich dwóch, nie zdążyli unieszkodliwić Feliksa, nim on się zjawił?

\- No co jest? Podobno bardzo ci było śpieszno, żeby pomóc swojemu kompanowi – powiedział alter-Polska, wyrywając Litwę z zamyślenia. - Jedyne co musisz zrobić, to mnie powalić lub minąć, nad czym się tyle zastanawiasz?

W chwili obecnej, Toris zastanawiał się nad wieloma rzeczami dotyczącymi obecnej sytuacji… Ale faktem było, że najbardziej zależało mu na tym, żeby dołączyć do Feliksa, więc bez zbędnych pytań rzucił się na lustrzane odbicie Polski.

* * *

 **Hmm... skoro mam się próbować bawić w kilka rozdziałów pod rząd, to jest spora szansa, że skończę tego fika :v**

 **No i będę miała czas, żeby zastanowić się, czy po tym wezmę się za Fantastyczne (które też już są całkiem blisko końca), czy za How to be (którego chyba nigdy nie skończę, bo do tego też mam sporo pomysłów :v).**

 **Do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale.**

 **Amen.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tadam, oto jest drugi rozdział z rzędu jednego fika!**

 **I wiecie co? Już teraz wiem, że nie dam rady dociągnąć z takim stylem do końca :v  
Ale jak na razie jest okej.**

 **Mniej okej jest to, że jak zwykle nowe pomysły nie dają mi spokoju :v**

 **Z... pewnych źródeł wiem, że przynajmniej kilka osób chciałoby żebym coś pokombinowała z Pottertalią...  
Ja sama chyba naoglądałam się za dużo South Park i pokusa jest we mnie silna XD**

 **Ale spk, dam radę...**

 **Chyba...**

 **Najwyżej umrę czy coś :v**

* * *

\- Właściwie to dlaczego Dania nie przyjechał na spotkanie? - zapytał Finlandia.

\- Nie wiem, nie interesuje mnie to i w sumie mi to nie przeszkadza – odparł Norwegia, wzruszając ramionami.

\- W ogóle przyjechało wyjątkowo mało państw. Wiecie, co to oznacza?

\- Że lada moment będzie następne – mruknął Szwecja.

\- Bosko, bo latanie w tę i z powrotem to jedyne, o czym marzę – westchnął Islandia.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że kolejne spotkanie znów będzie w Londynie – stwierdził Tino.

\- Och, to mi naprawdę pomaga, bo do całej reszty krajów na pewno dam radę dojechać samochodem – powiedział z sarkazmem Islandczyk.

\- Eee…

\- Zawsze jest opcja, że zebranie będzie u ciebie – podsunął Berwald.

\- Chyba prędzej małpy zaczną latać. Jak ktoś zaproponuje Reykjavik, spodziewam się co najmniej trzech wypowiedzi, a mianowicie: „za zimno", „za bardzo na uboczu", „a gdzie to jest?".

\- Południowcy, ci którzy uważają się za pępki świata i Ameryka? - zgadł Finlandia.

\- Dokładnie.

Państwa nordyckie bez większego pośpiechu zmierzały z powrotem do Centrum Kongresowego, by wziąć udział w dalszej części spotkania. Korzystając z przerwy zaopatrzyli się w coś do jedzenia w najbliższym sklepie, bo skoro kuchnia znalazła się pod włoską okupacją, to skorzystanie z niej nie wchodziło w grę. W międzyczasie zdążyli porobić zakłady o to, kiedy wybuchnie pierwsza bójka i kto ją zacznie.

\- Chwila – powiedział nagle Norwegia, zatrzymując wszystkich przed progiem budynku. - Coś mi tu nie pasuje…

\- O co ci chod… - zaczął Islandia. Po chwili wraz z całą resztą odskoczył do tyłu, gdy rozległo się ciche pstryknięcie, a chwilę później, kilka metrów przed nimi, z rykiem pojawiła się ściana ognia. - Co jest?!

\- Aww, a było tak blisko!

\- Niezła robota, ale pamiętaj że Włochy mówił, że mamy nie robić im krzywdy.

Spomiędzy płomieni wyłoniły się dwie osoby, na widok których kraje nordyckie wytrzeszczyły oczy ze zdumienia. Zwłaszcza Norwegia i Islandia byli zaskoczeni, patrząc na gości, którzy byli do nich podejrzanie podobni. Jeden z nich nosił okulary, zaś na prawej połowie jego twarzy znajdowała się spora blizna po oparzeniu, biegnąca w dół, znikająca gdzieś pod ubraniem. Jego kompana wyróżniała przepaska na prawym oku. Tym co ich łączyło były jasne włosy, czerwone oczy, lekko różniące się od siebie odcieniem, oraz identyczne pogodne uśmiechy.

\- Bardzo nam przykro, ale chwilowo nie możemy wpuścić was do środka. Właściwie to byłoby nam bardzo na rękę, gdybyście się poddali i dali się obezwładnić – oznajmił jeden z nich z radosnym uśmiechem.

\- Kim jesteście? - zapytał Szwecja.

\- Oł, no tak, pasowałoby się najpierw przedstawić. Jestem personifikacją królestwa norweskiego, a mój kompan to…

\- Islandia – powiedział Norwegia.

\- Co?! - zapytał Islandczyk z lekką irytacją.

\- Nie ty, ten drugi gość, to też Islandia. - Norweg spojrzał uważnie na dwójkę sobowtórów. - Wy dwaj… jesteście z innego wymiaru.

\- Hmm… a to ciekawe, skąd taki wniosek?

\- Bo nie kojarzę, żebym miał swojego dublera. Ponadto, jakby tego było mało, to jeśli jest się obytym z magią, to da się to bez problemu wyczuć. Zwłaszcza, że w mitologii nordyckiej podróżowanie między światami to dobrze znany temat.

\- Och, patrz, braciszku! Wygląda na to, że twoje lustrzane odbicie to inteligentny typ! - powiedział alter-Islandia z entuzjazmem.

\- Oooooch… - mruknął Norwegia, z wyjątkową jak na niego ekscytacją. Szwecja, Finlandia i Islandia spojrzeli na niego lekko zaniepokojeni.

\- Co? Coś nie ta… dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz? - zapytał Islandia, kiedy Norweg posłał mu wręcz wyczekujące spojrzenie.

\- Powiedz to.

\- Co?

\- To co on. - Norwegia wskazał na sobowtóra swojego brata.

\- Że co? Że jesteś inteligentnym gościem? - Islandczyk westchnął z irytacją. - Niech ci będzie, jesteś inteligentnym gościem, wyjaśnisz nam teraz, co tu się wyprawia?

\- Nie o to mi chodziło.

\- Więc o co?!

\- Powiedz „braciszku", to chyba nie takie trudne, skoro ten drugi ty to potrafi.

\- C… Możemy do tego nie wracać, zwłaszcza teraz?! - poprosił Islandia, oblewając się silnym rumieńcem. - Zamiast zajmować się pierdołami, lepiej wytłumacz co to są za goście i skąd się tu wzięli!

\- Ale dla mnie to nie są pierdoły, no dalej, powiedz to.

\- Spadaj!

\- No to ja też nic nie powiem.

\- Czy ty jesteś poważny?!

\- Tak.

\- No chyba sobie… i niech mi ktoś próbuje wmówić, że powaga przychodzi z wiekiem. Wiesz co, możesz się obrażać jak małe dziecko, ja stąd idę! - oznajmił Islandia, odwracając się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę na to pozwolić – powiedział alter-Norwegia, ciskając przed siebie jakiś drobny przedmiot. Tino odsunął się lekko, uniósł brwi ze zdziwieniem, kiedy obok niego przeleciała zapalona zapalniczka benzynowa. Zdziwienie szybko przerodziło się w strach, bo tuż przed tym, jak zapalniczka uderzyła o ziemię, alter-Norweg pstryknął palcami, w jakiś sposób sprawiając, że za nimi wyrosła kolejna ściana ognia i odcięła im drogę ucieczki.

\- Och… łał… zrobiło się wyjątkowo… ciepło, jak na Anglię o tej porze roku – mruknął Finlandia ze zdenerwowaniem.

\- Nic ci nie jest, Tino? - zapytał Szwecja.

\- Oprócz tego, że jestem w ciężkim szoku? Raczej nie...

\- To teraz, skoro mamy ich w garści, wystarczy ich tylko unieszkodliwić i zaprowadzić do Luciano, prawda? - zapytał alter-Islandia.

\- Niby tak… - mruknął alter-Norweg, skrobiąc się z zamyśleniem po brodzie. - Nie mam pojęcia, w co ten typ pogrywa… ale zanim do niego dołączymy, to może sami się odrobinę zabawimy? - zaproponował z sadystycznym uśmiechem.

* * *

\- Jezus… Maria… i wszyscy święci! - jęknął Feliks, wypadając zza kolejnego zakrętu i po stokroć przeklinając swoje buty i śliskie posadzki w niemal każdej części budynku. Czułby się o wiele bardziej komfortowo, gdyby mógł zwiększyć dystans między nim a Tomasem, a miał z tym spore problemy, bo czuł się jakby próbował biegać po lodowisku. - Boże, przysięgam, przestanę jeść tyle niezdrowych rzeczy, z paluszkami włącznie, na poczet częstszego gotowania, zapiszę się w końcu na jakieś sztuki walki i nawet przebiegnę maraton… Chuj, przebiegnę wszystkie maratony organizowane we wszystkich miastach wojewódzkich w ciągu całego roku, jeśli tylko uwolnisz mnie od tego pajaca, który mnie goni! Może nawet rozważę możliwość ograniczenia przeklinania… tylko weźże go ode mnie!

Oczywiście to nie było tak, że zamierzał uciekać do momentu, w którym Toris albo ktokolwiek inny go ocali, w końcu umiał się bronić i nie zapomniał, jak się walczy. Tylko że alter wcielenie Litwy miało ze sobą nóż… no i było alter wcieleniem Litwy, czyli personifikacją państwa. Gdyby miał do czynienia ze zwykłym człowiekiem, sprawa wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej…  
Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy Tomas walczył równie dobrze jak Toris, ale wolałby się o tym przekonać w bardziej wyrównanym pojedynku, a starcie nóż kontra pięści takowym raczej nie był. Problem był taki, że jedyne miejsce, jakie przychodziło mu na myśl w celu zdobycia noża to była kuchnia, która znajdowała się w zupełnie drugą stronę, a że alter-Litwa deptał mu po piętach, to nie mógł tak po prostu zawrócić.

\- Chwila, z tego budynku są dwa wyjścia. Jeśli wyjdę tym głównym i wejdę drugim to będę miał drogę do kuchni wolną. Ten koleś nie zna tego budynku, więc nie będzie tam na mnie czekał – mruknął Polak pod nosem, zerkając przez ramię. Zbladł nieco, widząc, że nie miał jakoś specjalnie dużej przewagi, Tomas był szybszy niż zakładał... no i na pewno miał lepszą przyczepność. Rozważając opcje ściągnięcia butów i skarpetek, dotarł do głównego holu… po czym w jednej chwili zatrzymał się gwałtownie, z rozpędu przejeżdżając jeszcze kilka metrów.

\- O żesz ty… - wymamrotał na widok olbrzymiej ściany ognia, która odcinała dostęp do wyjścia z budynku.

\- Robi wrażenie, co nie? - zapytał alter-Litwa, zwalniając i idąc teraz w kierunku swojego celu spokojnym krokiem. - Islandia i Norwegia… w sensie ci z mojego świata, mają hopla na punkcie ognia. Też mieli jechać na tą wycieczkę, więc obstawiam, że to ich sprawka.

\- Islandia i Norwegia? To ilu jeszcze was tutaj jest? - Feliks cofał się powoli, zerkając nerwowo to na nóż, to na możliwe dalsze drogi ucieczki.

\- Z tego co kojarzę, to mniej więcej tylu co was… chociaż w nieco innym składzie.

\- A skąd wy wiecie, w jakim składzie tu jesteśmy? - zapytał Polska z mieszaniną zdumienia i zaniepokojenia.

\- Nasz Włochy jakoś to wybadał. W sumie to on zorganizował tą wycieczkę i dowodzi całą operacją.

\- Jaką operacją? Po tu w ogóle jesteście?

\- Mnie nie pytaj, ja tu jestem tylko od brudnej roboty. Jeśli ktoś wie, o co może chodzić Luciano, to obstawiałbym Franka, ale on chyba prędzej zacznie być miły, niż podzieli się tym, co mu po łbie chodzi.

\- Hmm… czyli w waszym świecie to Włochy rozdaje karty? - Feliks nie miał pojęcia, czy Tomas domyślał się, że raczej nie powinien mu udzielać takich informacji. Może uznał, że to nie ma znaczenia, bo i tak nic to Feliksowi nie pomoże, albo po prostu miał to gdzieś. I tak doceniał gadatliwość Litwina. Dzięki temu przynajmniej wiedział, że nie ma co liczyć na znalezienie pomocy w sali obrad, bo tam pewnie było teraz jeszcze gorzej.

\- Nie, ale jest jednym ze specjalistów, jeśli chodzi o wywoływanie zamieszania. Nie będę ci tłumaczył, jak to wygląda w moim świecie, bo nie mam na to ochoty. Na zbyt długą zabawę w berka też nie mam ochoty, więc byłoby miło, gdybyś przestał uciekać i grzecznie dał się otaśmować – stwierdził alter-Litwa, w jednej ręce dzierżąc nóż, a drugą bawiąc się rolką taśmy, obracając ją sobie na palcu wskazującym. - Obiecuję, że postaram się być delikatny, nawet jeśli ty nie potraktowałeś mnie zbyt delikatnie…

\- Yyy… dzięki za propozycję, ale…

\- Odbiję to sobie później – oznajmił Tomas z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- No tym to mnie nie zachęciłeś – stwierdził Polska, nim ruszył biegiem w stronę schodów na górę. Uznał, że czas zmienić nieco plan. Nadal musiał jakoś pozbyć się ogona, obojętnie w jaki sposób, potem zdobyć więcej informacji odnośnie tego, jak bardzo jest źle i gdzie dokładnie znajdują się przeciwnicy… A jeśli było bardzo źle, to pewnie czekała go zabawa w partyzanta, jego ulubiona rozrywka od czasu rozbiorów.

Kiedy był już niemal u szczytu schodów, nagle skręcił w bok i przeskoczył przez poręcz, ponownie lądując na dole. Nie musiał się oglądać za siebie, żeby stwierdzić, że alter-nacja zrobiła to samo, zamiast grzecznie zbiec z powrotem po schodach.

\- _Mamma mia! Here I go again!-_ zanucił nerwowo, gnając przed siebie najszybciej jak mógł. - _My, my, how can I resist you?!_

\- Byłoby mi bardzo na rękę, gdybyś po prostu przestał próbować! - zaśmiał się alter-Litwa.

To była chyba najlepsza zabawa w berka, w jakiej do tej pory uczestniczył.

* * *

\- Coś słabo ci idzie – stwierdził Franciszek, luzując odrobinę swój szalik. - Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej, skoro z taką pewnością siebie chciałeś biec na pomoc mojemu lustrzanemu odbiciu. Jak tak teraz patrzę, to dochodzę do wniosku, że nie musiałem cię nawet zatrzymywać, bo Tomas po prostu spuściłby ci wpierdol, po czym spokojnie wróciłby do zabawy z nowym kolegą.

\- Zamknij się – mruknął Toris, ocierając nadgarstkiem krew z kącika ust. Lustrzane odbicie Feliksa było znacznie bardziej wymagającym przeciwnikiem, niż się tego spodziewał. Już kilka razy próbował minąć Polaka, jak na razie bez skutku. Za to z jego drobną pomocą udało mu się rozwalić jedną kabinę i porozbijać wszystkie lustra. - Cholernie się rozgadałeś… chociaż do Feliksa wciąż ci jeszcze sporo brakuje.

\- Jakoś mi nie zależy, żeby mu w tej kwestii dorównać. Jeśli miałbym być szczery, to moje wcielenie w tym świecie mało mnie obchodzi. - Alter-Polska przekrzywił głowę na bok i spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika z pewną dozą zainteresowania. - Za to mam wrażenie, że ty trochę za bardzo się na nim koncentrujesz. Za bardzo się martwisz tym, co się z nim teraz dzieje, żeby się skoncentrować na walce? Czy może też raczej oczywiste podobieństwo między nami ci w tym przeszkadza? No chyba, że po prostu jesteś słaby.

Litwa zagryzł lekko wargi, sam zastanawiając się nad tą kwestią. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Franciszek ma nieco racji odnośnie tego, że zastanawiał się jak radzi sobie jego partner i nie mógł się przez to do końca skupić. Chociaż… kwestia podobieństwa też mogła mieć coś na rzeczy. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio walczył z Feliksem tak na poważnie… nie był nawet pewien, czy byłby w stanie stanąć naprzeciw niego z poważnym zamiarem zrobienia mu krzywdy. To, że Franciszek miał identyczny głos, a wyglądem wcale nie różnił się od niego tak bardzo, z pewnością mu nie pomagało.

\- Cóż… - alter-Polska wzruszył ramionami, na powrót przybierając obojętną minę. - Mnie to wszystko jedno. Poczekam, aż Tomas skończy się bawić i wróci tutaj z tą swoją zajebistą taśmą klejącą. Mam tylko taką cichą nadzieję, że się za bardzo nie rozkręci i nie zapomni, po co tu jesteśmy.

\- Co masz przez to na myśli?

\- Ujmę to tak: twoje lustrzane odbicie jest jak duże, kilkusetletnie dziecko, a moje lustrzane odbicie ma przejebane, bo chyba przypadł mu do gustu jako partner do zabawy.

\- Jakiej zabawy? - zapytał Toris z niepokojem.

\- A bo ja wiem? Pozostawię tę kwestię twojej wyobraźni... - Franciszek obrócił lekko głowę, zerkając na drzwi znajdując się za jego plecami.

Uznając to za dobry moment do ataku, Litwa skoczył do przodu, mierząc w głowę blondyna z zamiarem ogłuszenia go. Polak w mgnieniu oka zwrócił się w jego stronę i zanurkował pod jego wyciągniętym ramieniem, szybkim ciosem w żołądek pozbawiając Litwina tchu. Toris osunął się na kolana, chwytając się za brzuch, spodziewając się kolejnego ciosu, który zapewne miał pozbawić go przytomności. Jednak nie doczekał się niczego podobnego, kiedy po kilku kolejnych sekundach nic się nie stało, zaryzykował uniesienie głowy i spojrzenie na swojego oponenta. Franciszek nadal stał w tym samym miejscu, obserwując go z tą samą obojętną miną.

\- Dlaczego? - wykrztusił Litwa, powoli stając na nogi.

\- Dlaczego co?

\- Dlaczego stoisz i czekasz na mój ruch, zamiast po prostu mnie załatwić?

\- To chyba oczywiste… ja też cenię sobie pewne formy rozrywki, a wedle mojej opinii obrona bywa jedną z najlepszych form ataku. Ty zużywasz swoje siły, próbując mnie sięgnąć, a ja nie męczę się zbytnio, wyprowadzając kontrę, przy czym jednocześnie świetnie się bawię obserwując twoje starania… Myślę jednak, że czas powoli kończyć… twój następny atak będzie ostatnim, który wyprowadzisz.

\- Jasnowidzem jesteś, żeś taki tego pewny?

\- Nie, ale po tym co słyszę jestem pewny, że za parę sekund czas ci się skończy – stwierdził Franciszek, nasłuchując odgłosów dobiegających z korytarza.

Toris zmarszczył brwi w skupieniu, próbując odróżnić od siebie poszczególne dźwięki. Najgłośniejsze były odgłosy kroków, które mieszały się z dwoma głosami, które doskonale znał. Nie był w stanie rozróżnić poszczególnych słów… ale przeszywający krzyk bólu, który rozległ się chwilę później, z pewnością należał do Feliksa. Pełen najgorszych przeczuć Litwa skoczył do przodu, nastawiając się ramieniem tak, żeby po prostu staranować swojego przeciwnika, wyjść w końcu z tej łazienki i pomóc swojemu partnerowi. Tym razem Franciszek, zamiast tak jak do tej pory wyprowadzić kontrę, w ostatniej chwili po prostu odsunął się na bok. Toris wpadł na niedomknięte drzwi… a potem usłyszał huk i poczuł się, jakby cały świat zawalił mu się na głowę, spowijając wszystko w ciemności.

* * *

Feliks zdecydowanie nie miał szczęścia. Kiedy już myślał, że jest na dobrej drodze, żeby zgubić swojego prześladowcę, wpadł na inną alternatywną nację, którą okazało się lustrzane odbicie Szwecji. Całe szczęście alter-Berwald był tak samo zaskoczony jego nagłym pojawieniem się, co on tym, że na niego wpadł, więc wykorzystując element zaskoczenia bez większych trudów udało mu się uniknąć schwytania.  
Przy okazji uznał, że Szwecja z innego świata był nawet bardziej przerażający niż oryginał. Berwald po prostu wyglądał, jakby był wiecznie wkurzony, ten drugi on niby się uśmiechał, ale od tego uśmiechu ciarki człowieka przechodziły. Gdyby ktoś zapytał go o stosowne porównanie, brzmiałoby ono: „Uśmiechał się jak pedofil w sklepie z zabawkami". A jak już udało mu się uniknąć jakichś bliższych interakcji z owym jegomościem, wpadł prosto na Tomasa i w rezultacie musiał po raz kolejny zmienić trasę. Właściwie to teraz już nawet nie patrzył, gdzie biegnie. Po prostu chciał zgubić brata bliźniaka swojego partnera, odpocząć, znaleźć rzeczonego partnera, jakimś cudem wyciągnąć go z jakiegokolwiek bagna, w jakie się wplątał, bo na pewno w jakieś się wplątał, popierdolić resztę świata i najzwyczajniej w świecie wrócić do domu.

\- Ten dzień już nie może być bardziej do dupy! - wrzasnął Feliks, goniąc resztkami sił.

\- A chcesz się przekonać, że jednak może? - Alter-Litwa zdecydowanie świetnie się bawił i mimo tego, że też wyglądał na zmęczonego całą tą bieganiną, wychodziło na to, że nie miał zamiaru odpuszczać. - Ale zanim do tego przejdziemy, to niestety musimy skończyć zabawę w berka.

\- Och, ale ja nie chcę jeszcze kończyć, uwielbiam grę w berka – syknął Polska z sarkazmem.

\- Kiedy indziej się poganiamy, a teeeraz… to może trochę zapiec!

Feliks krzyknął przeszywająco, czując ostry ból w prawej łydce. Nóż, którym Tomas w niego rzucił, wylądował kilka metrów dalej i przejechał po podłodze następnych kilkanaście. Po krótkim spojrzeniu na swoją nogę, Polak doszedł do wniosku, że rana nie była zbyt poważna… ale za to skutecznie go spowolniła.

\- W dziesiątkę! - zanucił radośnie Litwin, bez problemu skracając dystans. - W końcu cię ma…

W tym momencie jedne z drzwi otworzyły się z łoskotem. Jeszcze większy hałas zrobił się w momencie, w którym rozpędzony Feliks wpadł prosto na nie, a na niego wpadł Tomas, co zaowocowało tym, że biedne drzwi zostały wyrwane z zawiasów, a oni wylądowali na ziemi.

\- Och… kurwa… - wymamrotał Polska, ogłuszony zderzeniem. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że pod drzwiami, z którymi przed chwilą zaliczył bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia, leży Toris. - Och, cześć, Liet… Chwila... czy ty śpisz? No weź, kurwa, to nie w porządku… ja zapierdalam po całym budynku, a ty śpisz…

\- Upiec trzy pieczenie na jednym ogniu, czy też załatwić trzech ludzi jednymi drzwiami… i to jest coś, co mogę nazwać skutecznością – stwierdził Franciszek, bez pośpiechu wychodząc z łazienki.

\- Mmm… och… z kibla wyszedłeś, do kibla wrócisz, co? Chyba napiszę od nowa Księgę Rodzaju… - mruknął Polska, nim stracił przytomność.

\- Franiu… wspominałem ci kiedyś, że jesteś wrednym chujem? - zapytał Tomas, podnosząc się z podłogi. Z całej trójki poszkodowanych on ucierpiał najmniej, ze względu na fakt, że Feliks doskonale zamortyzował uderzenie. - Już pal licho ten karambol, który wywołałeś, przerwałeś mi zabawę akurat w momencie, w którym już praktycznie wygrałem.

\- W rzyci to mam, a teraz dawaj taśmę.

\- No już, już… masz – westchnął alter-Litwa, rzucając rolką w stronę Franciszka i idąc podnieść swój nóż. - A chociaż dobrze się bawiłeś z moim lustrzanym odbiciem?

\- Niezbyt… może i technikę miał dobrą, ale był zbyt łatwy do przewidzenia, nie mówiąc już o zupełnym braku skupienia.

\- Mhm… z tym skupieniem to mu pewnie nie pomagałeś. - Tomas schował nóż do kieszeni i przeciągnął się z westchnieniem. - Rany… ale się dziś nabiegałem. Wiesz, jeśli chciałeś się pobawić z kimś, kogo ciężko przewidzieć, to źle wybrałeś przeciwnika. Gdyby nie ślizgał się co chwilę na tych płytkach, to pewnie zgubiłby mnie z dziesięć razy - powiedział wskazując na Feliksa.

\- Trudno, przynajmniej mam swoje zadanie z głowy – stwierdził alter-Polska, skrupulatnie krępując taśmą obie nieprzytomne nacje.

\- To teraz bierzemy tę dwójkę i idziemy do Luciano?

\- Chcesz to idź i weź ich ze sobą, ja idę sobie znaleźć jakieś ciche miejsce, żeby odpocząć. Ta wycieczka jest niesłychanie upierdliwa.

\- Dla ciebie wszystko jest upierdliwe – stwierdził Tomas, wzruszając ramionami i schylając się, żeby podnieść Torisa i Feliksa. - To gdzie idziemy?

\- Wiedziałem, że nie mam co liczyć na to, żebyś poszedł w cholerę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, rzadko kiedy mam okazję wybrać się na wycieczkę z moim ulubionym kolegą.

\- Nie jesteśmy kolegami, a to, że muszę się z tobą użerać, jest najbardziej upierdliwym aspektem tej wyprawy.

\- Jasne, jasne… to gdzie idziemy?

* * *

 **Wiecie co?**

 **Ostatnio żarówka mi wybuchła... tak po prostu wzięła i wybuchła. Siedziałam sobie grzecznie na łóżeczku, patrzam, a tu światło zaczęło mrugać i przygasać... no to odwracam się do mamy, żeby jej powiedzieć, że żarówka zaraz umrzy...**

 **No i umarła, z hukiem, że się tak wyrażę. Taki ognisty deszcz z rozżarzonego szkła wyglądał nawet epicko, aczkolwiek sprzątanie szkła po całym pokoju nie było fajne. Nie mówiąc o tym, że akurat nie miałam ochoty nie siedzenie w ciemnościach.**

 **No nic, zdarza się, że żarówki wybuchają XD**

 **A co do następnego rozdziału... to jeszcze nie jestem do końca pewna, czy będzie dalej z tego, czy już z How to be/Fantastyczne.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm baaaaack!**

 **Z nowym rozdziałem!**

 **Znowu z 2p, ale to chyba nie problem? :v**

 **Wiecie, chyba mogę powiedzieć, że jestem już w połowie, o ile nawet nie dalej, tego fika.**

 **Tak więc, czytajcie i radujcie się moi drodzy...**

 **Jak Skłodowska :v (bad pun a'la suchar)**

* * *

\- Czy to nie piękny widok? - westchnął Luciano z zadowoleniem, rozpierając się wygodnie na jednym z krzeseł. - Uwielbiam, kiedy tyle się dzieje, zgodzisz się ze mną? - zapytał, zerkając na krzesło obok.

\- U-uch… umm… ch-chyba? - wyjąkał przywiązany do mebla Feliciano. - A-ale chyba w-wolę, kiedy z-zamieszanie jest z innego p-powodu…

\- Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, jak spokojny jest wasz świat, to nie jestem zdziwiony – stwierdził alter-Włochy, zakładając sobie ręce za głowę. - Zakładam, że to dlatego poszło nam tak szybko, tu jest po prostu za spokojnie… jesteście słabi… ale dla mnie to nawet lepiej.

\- Nie jesteśmy słabi – mruknął Feliciano nieco urażonym tonem.

\- Och, doprawdy? - Luciano zaśmiał się rozbawiony. - To, co do tej pory widziałem, jakoś tego nie udowadnia. Wciąż zastanawiam się nad tym, co najbardziej mnie rozbawiło… reakcja twojego brata na spotkanie ze swoim lustrzanym odbiciem, to, jak nasza Ukraina skopała tyłek twojemu mężnemu obrońcy, czy też wasz Szwajcaria.

Włochy przełknął cicho ślinę, rozglądając się wokół. Niestety nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że przegrywali z kretesem, zwłaszcza od momentu, w którym do „zabawy" dołączyło kilka kolejnych alter-nacji. Niemcy leżał na podłodze ciasno skrępowany, wciąż nieprzytomny po starciu z alter-Ukrainą, która w przeciwieństwie do ich Ukrainy lubowała się w raczej skąpych kreacjach i wyzywającym makijażu. Ponadto zdecydowanie wiedziała jak się walczy, przy czym była bezwzględna i wyglądała na taką, która lubi sprawiać innym ból… Feliciano był pewny, że złamanie Ludwigowi palców u jednej z rąk nie było konieczne do pokonania go. Na chwilę obecną była zajęta pielęgnacją swoich paznokci… pozostawiły one kilka paskudnych szram na twarzy Niemiec, okazując się całkiem skuteczną bronią.

On sam nie stawił zbytniego oporu, wciąż zbyt oszołomiony i bez mała przerażony tym, co się teraz działo. Podobnie rzecz miała się z Lovino i Antonio, oni też bardzo szybko zostali unieszkodliwieni. Przy czym o ile Hiszpania w kwestii przytomności podzielał stanowisko Niemiec, o tyle Romano nie miał tyle „szczęścia". O czymkolwiek opowiadało mu teraz jego lustrzane odbicie, musiało to być naprawdę straszne, bo jego brat miał minę, jakby jedyne o czym teraz marzył, to strzelenie sobie w łeb.

Państwa skandynawskie jak do tej pory nie wróciły. Z relacji Bernarda, alter wcielenia Szwecji, nim ruszył on przetrząsać resztę budynku, wynikało, że mieli teraz przeprawę z alternatywnymi wersjami Norwegii i Islandii, których miał pilnować Finlandia.

Kanada w teorii był wolny… w teorii, bo jego lustrzane odbicie raczyło go teraz licznymi opowieściami z wypraw w dzikie regiony jego kraju, nie dając Mattowi oddalić się choćby na parę centymetrów.

Anglia też poniósł sromotną klęskę. O ile jego druga wersja, Oliver, wyglądał na dość przyjaźnie nastawionego, to mimo wszystko, oprócz zaproponowania Arthurowi babeczek, zaczął od obezwładnienia go przy pomocy magii, nadmieniając przy tym, że nie lubi jej używać. Co do samych wypieków alter-Anglika, to wyglądały one bardzo zachęcająco, aczkolwiek wystraszone spojrzenia, które Arthur rzucał babeczkom, pozwalały Włochowi sądzić, że zapewne były równie mordercze, co kuchnia „jego" Anglii.

Szwajcaria był w naprawdę ciężkim szoku po tym, jak dostał łomot od… lustrzanego odbicia Liechtensteinu. W sumie chyba każdy byłby w szoku po przegraniu z małą dziewczynką, ale Vash zniósł to wyjątkowo ciężko. Właściwie ciężko było powiedzieć, że się bronił, skoro nie był w stanie podnieść ręki na swojego przeciwnika, a sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, przechodził teraz przez małe załamanie nerwowe.

Następni na liście byli Polska i Litwa. Feliciano zastanawiał się, gdzie się podziali, czy ich alter-wersje też tu były. Co prowadziło do pytania, czy udało im się uniknąć schwytania i nikłej nadziei na to, że jakoś pomogą reszcie...

\- Przepraszam na momencik – mruknął alter-Włochy, sięgając do kieszeni, żeby wyciągnąć z niej dzwoniący telefon. - Słucham? Och, czyż to nie mój ulubiony kolega? Okej, okej, nie musisz się od razu unosić… Czyli, że już po wszystkim? To cudnie… nie, nie, nie musicie się fatygować, macie wolną rękę… tylko ich przypadkiem nie zabijcie. Teraz? Teraz możecie cieszyć się pobytem, do czasu aż powiem co dalej, no to _ciao!_ \- Luciano schował urządzenie do kieszeni i westchnął z zadowoleniem. - Pięknie, kolejnych dwóch z głowy.

Domyślając się o, którą dwójkę chodzi, Feliciano poczuł, jak zimny dreszcz przebiega mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. W takim układzie jedyną osobą, która wciąż jeszcze jakoś się trzymała, był Ameryka, a to tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że jego alternatywna wersja jasno dała do zrozumienia, że stłucze każdego, kto spróbuje się wtrącić w ich pojedynek. Pojedynek, który już dobiegał końca i jasne było, że Alfred też nie da rady. Mimo wszystko noga rozbitego krzesła była znacznie mniej wytrzymałą bronią niż kij bejsbolowy.

\- To teraz pozostaje tylko poczekać na koniec tego widowiska, a potem można przejść do kolejnej fazy – powiedział alter-Włochy, mrużąc oczy z uśmiechem.

* * *

\- Co za kutas... – burknął Franciszek, wpatrując się w telefon z irytacją i próbując odpowiedzieć sobie na pytanie, kto wkurwia go bardziej: Luciano czy Tomas. Po chwili niedbałym ruchem rzucił urządzenie jego właścicielowi. Telefon odbił się od piersi nieprzytomnego Torisa i z cichym stuknięciem wylądował na podłodze.

On, Tomas i ich lustrzane odbicia znajdowali się w jednym z tych niewielkich pokoików wypoczynkowych, w których pozostałe nacje zazwyczaj omawiały prywatne interesy pomiędzy obradami. Korzystając z tego, że alter-Litwa z jakiegoś powodu siedział cicho, obserwując jeńców, zabrał się za czytanie jednej z gazet, które leżały na stoliku. Skoro i tak nie było nic lepszego do roboty, równie dobrze mógł zaczerpnąć trochę informacji o tym świecie. Naturalnie jego spokój nie trwał długo. Błogą ciszę przerwały ciche jęki i syknięcia, towarzyszące powracającej przytomności schwytanej dwójki państw.

\- _Och... kurwa mać…_ \- wymamrotał Feliks, marszcząc brwi. Chciał unieść rękę, żeby złapać się za piekielnie bolącą głowę, jednak nie odniósł większego skutku. Uchylił lekko powieki, żeby sprawdzić, dlaczego właściwie nie może się ruszyć, po czym zaklął cicho na widok solidnej warstwy taśmy krępującej jego nadgarstki, kolana i kostki. Jakby tego było mało, to jeszcze grubszą warstwą został przymocowany do czegoś… czy też raczej kogoś. Nie musiał nawet odwracać głowy, żeby dojść do wniosku do kogo dokładnie. - Hej, Liet, jak się czujesz? - mruknął w odpowiedzi na bolesny pomruk swojego partnera, przeplatany litewską wiązanką przekleństw. - Bo ja w sumie chujowo… coś jakby mi się państwo litewskie na łeb zwaliło… No i tyłek mnie boli od siedzenia na ziemi.

\- Dodaj do tego jeszcze ciężkie drzwi od kibla i państwo polskie, to wyjdzie ci jak ja się czuję – wymamrotał Toris, starając się nie otwierać oczu. Coś czuł, że to raczej nie pomoże mu pozbyć się ani dudniącego bólu głowy, ani żadnego innego bólu, który mu teraz dokuczał. - Co ty tam do siebie mamroczesz, Feliks? - zapytał, kiedy Polak zaczął mruczeć coś gniewnie pod nosem.

\- Modlę się… chcesz posłuchać? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź Litwina, Feliks odchrząknął cicho i zaczął mówić nieco głośniej. - Panie Boże, z racji, że nie dotrzymałeś swojej części umowy, to jak tylko wrócę do domu, o ile do niego wrócę, zamówię sobie tyle niezdrowego żarcia, z paluszkami włącznie, na ile starczy mi kasy. O maratonach i ograniczeniu przeklinania też możesz zapomnieć... Na sztuki walki to może się jednak zapiszę, bo to mimo wszystko przydatne, kiedy napadają cię personifikacje państw z innego świata.

\- Czy to było twoje postanowienie noworoczne? - zapytał Toris, unosząc brwi.

\- Nie, to było moje niedoszłe dziękczynienie za uwolnienie mnie od rambo wersji ciebie.

Toris i Feliks odwrócili głowy w jednym momencie, słysząc cichy chichot, dobiegający gdzieś z boku. Zgodnie z przewidywaniami, Litwa pożałował tego natychmiast po otwarciu oczu. Tomas przyglądał im się z rozbawioną miną, siedząc tyłem na jednym ze znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu krzeseł, podpierając się wygodnie na oparciu. Franciszek z kolei nie zwrócił na nich większej uwagi, siedząc w fotelu, z nogami opartymi na stoliku. Wolał skupić się na czytaniu gazety.

\- Szybko się obudziliście – stwierdził alter-Litwin, szczerząc lekko zęby.

\- Jak to mówią „wstawaj szkoda dnia", zwłaszcza, że ten dzisiejszy jest po prostu piękny – burknął Feliks i skinął w kierunku okna. Na zewnątrz wciąż lało i to nawet bardziej niż do tej pory, co idealnie oddawało jego nastrój. Za to nastrój Tomasa był zdecydowanie bardziej pogodny, bo znów się zaśmiał. Właściwie Polskę zaczynało zastanawiać, czy on kiedykolwiek miał zły humor.

\- Franiu, twój brat bliźniak jest zabawny! Dlaczego ty nie możesz być zabawny? - zapytał alter-Litwa, zerkając kątem oka na swojego towarzysza.

\- Po pierwsze, to nie jest mój brat bliźniak. Po drugie, spierdalaj – mruknął alter-Polska, nie odrywając oczu od artykułu, który teraz czytał.

\- No wiesz co? Jak możesz być taki niemiły dla nowo poznanego członka rodziny? - powiedział Tomas z udawanym ubolewaniem.

\- Spoko, już się zdążyłem przyzwyczaić do tego, że moja rodzina się do mnie nie przyznaje, chyba, że mają do mnie jakiś biznes – odparł Feliks, starając się chociaż odrobinę poluzować więzy na nadgarstkach. - Rany boskie, naprawdę tyle taśmy mieści się na jednej rolce?

\- Właściwie to poszły ze trzy rolki. Franiu bywa przesadnie ostrożny, ale całe szczęście byłem ubezpieczony – oznajmił alter-Litwa z samozadowoleniem w głosie.

\- Brawo ty…

\- Wyjątkowo dobrze się dogadujecie – wtrącił z nutą irytacji Toris. - Dużo mnie ominęło, zanim mnie staranowaliście?

\- Ten drugi ty przynajmniej docenia moje poczucie humoru. Poza tym, to nie czas na sceny zazdrości, Liet!

\- Nie jestem zazdrosny!

\- No oczywiście że nie, wcale nie brzmisz na zazdrosnego. - Feliks przewalił oczyma, tłumiąc głośne westchnienie. - Powinieneś cieszyć się razem ze mną, że przynajmniej w innym świecie istnieje ktoś, kto docenia moje poczucie humoru.

\- Ja też doceniam twoje poczucie humoru, tylko czasami ciężko mi odróżnić, kiedy żartujesz, a kiedy mówisz poważnie.

\- Czyli czeka mnie jeszcze dużo pracy z twoim poczuciem humoru…

\- Z moim wszystko jest w porządku.

\- Mhm, to dlatego moją prośbę o rychłe przybycie z odsieczą potraktowałeś jako dowcip.

Toris spojrzał wymownie w sufit, szykując się na dłuższy wykład. Tak jakoś myślał, że blondyn mu tego tematu nie odpuści.

\- Nie mogłeś po prostu się zebrać i przyjść, pomińmy na chwilę fakt, że nawet jak przyszedłeś to wiele to nie dało, najpierw była telefoniczna kontrola trzeźwości i… eee… słucham? - zapytał Feliks z lekkim zaniepokojeniem, kiedy obok niego przykucnął Tomas, który w czasie jego dyskusji z Torisem podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i stanął obok nich.

\- Hmm… czy Luciano mówił, co dokładnie mamy z nimi zrobić? - zapytał głośno alter-Litwa, przyglądając się Feliksowi z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Nie - mruknął Franciszek nadal nie podnosząc głowy znad gazety. - Jedyne co wiem, to że mamy ich nie zabijać i czekać na dalsze instrukcje.

\- W takim razie mogę go sobie wziąć? Spodobał mi się – stwierdził Tomas, mrużąc oczy w sposób, który Polsce wydał się niepokojąco znajomy. - A skoro mamy chwilkę czasu...

\- Eee… że co proszę? - zapytał Feliks, mając nadzieję, że się przesłyszał. Kątem oka zauważył, że Toris wykręca głowę, żeby móc śledzić to, co działo się za nim. Minę miał raczej mało radosną.

\- W dodatku wcześniej stwierdził, że jestem seksowny…

\- Feliks… - powiedział powoli Litwa.

\- No co? Nie mogę zaprzeczyć, wyglądacie niemal identycznie, a ciebie z pewnością uważam za seksownego. Poza tym co miałem powiedzieć, żebyś ruszył cztery litery i przyszedł mi z pomocą?

\- Cokolwiek innego!

\- Zależało mi na szybkiej interwencji, nic innego, co przyniosłoby tak szybki rezultat, nie wpadło mi do głowy.

\- To mogę? - zapytał Tomas, odwracając głowę i rzucając alter-Polsce pytające spojrzenie.

\- Nie, spadaj – warknął Toris.

\- Jeśli to sprawi, że nie będę musiał znosić dłużej twojej egzystencji, to możesz nawet wziąć ich obu – powiedział Franciszek ze znudzeniem.

\- Nie, ten jeden mi wystarczy, dzięki – stwierdził alter-Litwa z zadowoleniem, wyciągając nóż z kieszeni kurtki.

\- Yyy… d-dzięki za docenienie m-mojego uroku osobistego, ale mam już chłopaka. W d-dodatku jest do mnie mocno przywiązany… na chwilę obecną to nawet dosłownie… - wyjąkał Feliks ze zdenerwowaniem. Tomas niezbyt się tym przejął, po prostu przeciął te kawałki taśmy, którymi Polska i Litwa byli do siebie przywiązani, po czym jednym ruchem przerzucił sobie Feliksa przez ramię.

\- H-hej! Zabieraj łapy z mojego tyłka! - krzyknął Feliks, oblewając się mocnym rumieńcem, kiedy poczuł dłoń alter-nacji na swoich pośladkach.

\- Właśnie! Łapy precz od mojego tyłka! - zawtórował mu zirytowany Toris.

\- Podobno tyłek cię bolał, więc potraktuj to jako przyjacielską przysługę– powiedział Tomas, prostując się.

\- Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie?! Puszczaj go w tej chwili! - wrzasnął Litwa, wzbogacając swoją wypowiedź bogatą wiązanką przekleństw. - Wrrrr! Nie chcesz wiedzieć co ci zrobię, jak się stąd uwolnię!

\- Hmm… może Franiowi też wyświadczę przysługę – mruknął alter-Litwa, odcinając kawałek przeciętej wcześniej taśmy i zaklejając nim usta Torisa. - No, o wiele lepiej.

Toris miał odmienne zdanie na ten temat, ale chwilowo nie mógł go wyrazić. Musiał ograniczyć się do wściekłego spojrzenia i głośnego warkotu, zadedykowanych jego lustrzanemu odbiciu.

\- To do zobaczenia później! - oznajmił Tomas, ruszając w kierunku drzwi. - Rany, a myślałem, że ta wycieczka fajniejsza już nie będzie – stwierdził uradowany, opuszczając pomieszczenie.

\- Dzięki ci, Boże… przynajmniej odrobina spokoju… - westchnął z ulgą Franciszek. Jednego zakneblowanego i skrępowanego gościa jeszcze był w stanie znieść.

* * *

\- Ci goście to jacyś szaleńcy! - krzyknął Tino, padając na ziemię, żeby uniknąć kuli ognia lecącej w jego stronę. Definicją zabawy alter nacji, które ich zaatakowały, okazało się urządzenie sobie strzelnicy z nimi jako żywymi celami i kulami magicznego ognia w charakterze pocisków. Ponadto mieli też zupełnie inne poglądy w kwestii robienia komuś krzywdy, bo mimo tego, że alter-Norwegia wspominał, że mają się hamować, to patrząc na paskudne oparzenie na ramieniu Szwecji, niespecjalnie się tego założenia trzymali.

\- No co ty nie powiesz?! - syknął Islandia, odskakując w bok. Jego lustrzane chyba za punkt honoru obrało sobie trafienie go chociaż raz, bo jak do tej pory celował tylko w niego. - Niech mi ktoś wyjaśni, dlaczego oni potrafią dosłownie miotać ogniem?!

\- Znają się na magii – stwierdził krótko Norwegia.

\- Ty też się znasz na magii, a jakoś nie ciskasz kulami ognia na prawo i lewo.

\- Bo ja nie gustuję w tego typu magii. Wolę coś, co pasuje klimatem do mojego kraju.

\- Korzystasz z magii lodu – mruknął Berwald. - Nie dasz rady czegoś z tym zrobić? - zapytał, wskazując na ścianę płomieni za nimi.

\- Staram się… ale to nie jest takie proste, kiedy jest się pod ciągłym ostrzałem – odparł Norweg.

\- Nie chcę się czepiać, ale jakoś nie widzę, żebyś się starał – stwierdził Islandczyk. - Tylko stoisz w jednym miejscu… jeśli to dlatego, że wciąż jesteś obrażony jak… - Islandia zamilkł, kiedy jego brat posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Zastanawiam się… co ty próbujesz osiągnąć? - zapytał głośno alter-Norwegia, wpatrując się w swoje lustrzane odbicie z zaciekawieniem. - Jak słusznie twój brat zauważył, stoisz i nie robisz nic, poza lekkim osłabianiem naszych pocisków. Fakt, faktem, gdyby nie to, to nasza zabawa skończyłaby się już dawno temu, ale chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że tylko na tyle cię stać?

\- Jest ich dwóch – westchnął Norwegia, ignorując słowa alter-nacji. - W dodatku przygotowali wszystko pod siebie, tu jest za gorąco. Gdybym chciał im oddać, to musiałbym zużyć dwa razy więcej mocy, żeby mój pocisk się nie roztopił.

\- Przepraszam… nie wiedziałem – powiedział cicho Islandia.

\- Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałeś. Może następnym razem zastanowisz się dwa razy nad moją propozycją nauczenia cię kilku sztuczek.

\- Ale ja się nie znam na magii! Jak miałbyś mnie czegoś nauczyć, jeśli nie posiadam żadnej mocy?

\- Jesteś moim bratem, oczywiście, że posiadasz moc. - Norweg otarł pot z czoła i wziął głęboki wdech. - Ale o tym pogadamy później, na razie musicie się stąd zbierać.

\- Jak mamy się stąd zbierać, jeśli wszędzie dookoła jest ogień? - zapytał Finlandia, z pomocą Szwecji wstając z ziemi. Chwilę później obaj musieli uskoczyć w przeciwne strony, gdy w ich stronę pomknęła kolejna kula ognia.

\- Zrobię wam przejście – powiedział cicho Norweg, tak żeby ich przeciwnicy go nie dosłyszeli. - Mam nadzieję, że macie na tyle siły, żeby pobiec.

Finlandia i Szwecja skinęli głowami, z kolei Islandia spojrzał na swojego brata z niedowierzaniem.

\- A co z tobą? Chyba nie zamierzasz zostać tu sam, z tymi wariatami? - zapytał Islandczyk.

\- Troszczysz się o mnie? Wzruszyłem się – stwierdził Norwegia monotonnym głosem. - Zrobienie wam przejścia będzie mnie kosztowało sporo siły, nie nadążę za wami.

\- Przecież oni cię zabiją!

\- Nie zabiją mnie, pamiętaj, że mówili, że nie mogą zrobić nam krzywdy.

\- Co nie przeszkodziło im przysmażyć Szwecję – odparował Islandia, wskazując na Berwalda.

\- Przejście nie będzie otwarte zbyt długo, więc musicie się sprężać – powiedział Norwegia, unosząc ręce.

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!

\- Na mój znak…

\- Nor…

\- Teraz! - krzyknął Norweg, uwalniając całą kumulowaną do tej pory moc i kierując ją na jedną z ognistych ścian. W jednym momencie w centrum Londynu rozpętała się burza lodowa, zamrażając strugi deszczu oraz zagęszczając mgłę, która powstała w wyniku kontaktu wody z płomieniami. Tino i Berwald rzucili się w stronę przełomu, który pojawił się wśród płomieni. Po drodze Szwecja zdrowym ramieniem złapał Islandię i pociągnął go za sobą, nie zważając na jego protesty.

Alter nacje nie próbowały ich powstrzymać, bo chwilowo musiały zająć się własną defensywą. Norwegia skierował niewielką część energii w ich stronę, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę. Było to za mało, żeby pokonać dwóch przeciwników naraz, ale nie o to mu teraz chodziło.

\- O tak! To jest piękne! - krzyknął alter-Norwegia. - A powoli zaczynałem się bać, że mnie rozczarujesz! Dawaj!

Norwegia poczuł, jak nogi uginają się pod nim z wysiłku. Wywołanie takiej burzy w niesprzyjających warunkach było bardziej męczące niż całodniowe ćwiczenia. Uznał jednak, że może pozwolić sobie na odrobinę fantazji, więc w odpowiedzi na wyzwanie swojego lustrzanego odbicia, ze śniegu i lodu uformował wielkiego wilka, który skoczył w stronę przeciwników z rozwartą paszczą.

\- To wygląda dość groźnie… dalej, Ice! Nie możemy być gorsi! - Z pomocą swojego kompana alter-Norwegia posłał w stronę wilka potężny słup ognia, unicestwiając go w kilka sekund. - Ah… hahahaha! Dobrze się bawisz, bracie?!

\- Oczywiście, dawno nie bawiłem się tak dobrze, braciszku – odparł alter-Islandia z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Och, to było cudowne… - wydyszał alter-Norweg, pochylając się i opierając ręce na kolanach. - I cwane, ten wilk był tak na pokaz, dalibyśmy radę pozbyć się i bez takiej ilości magicznej energii.

\- Chyba bardziej cwane, niż nam się wydaje – stwierdził alter-Islandia, rozglądając się wokół, próbując przebić wzrokiem gęstą mgłę. - Zwiali nam.

\- Zwiali? Cóż… mówi się trudno… dorwiemy ich trochę później… Zresztą… - Alter-Norweg uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok majaczącej w mgle, leżącej na ziemi postaci. - Ten najciekawszy został. Jestem ciekaw, jak by to wyglądało, gdybyśmy walczyli na równych zasadach, ale póki co, weź go skuj, trzeba go zabrać do reszty.

\- Się robi, braciszku… a tak na marginesie, gdzie jest Finlandia? Podobno miał iść z nami? - zapytał alter-Islandia, sięgając do kieszeni po kajdanki.

\- Pewnie gdzieś się szlaja, bo gdyby tu był, na pewno nie pozwoliłby zwiać reszcie. Pewnie uznał, że nie trzeba nas pilnować i poszedł ze Szwecją na romantyczny spacer.

\- Albo po prostu nie chciał ryzykować strzału w tej całej mgle, której narobiliście, kretyni – rozległ się nowy głos, w którym wyraźnie pobrzmiewała irytacja.

\- Ooo, a więc jednak tu jesteś, Thurston? - zapytał alter-Norwegia, przeciągając się niedbale. Nawet nie drgnął, kiedy tuż obok niego pojawiła się postać w krwistoczerwonym mundurze, z przewieszonym przez ramię karabinem wyborowym starego typu. - Wiesz, ty i twoja wersja w tym świecie jesteście prawie identyczni z wyglądu.

\- No co ty nie powiesz? - stwierdził alter-Finlandia z ironią. Od swojej drugiej wersji różnił się wyłącznie kolorem oczu i był jedynym członkiem wyprawy, który dostał od Luciano pozwolenie na zabranie ze sobą broni palnej. Włoch musiał bardzo ufać jego snajperskiej precyzji. - Macie zamiar zrobić coś z tą trójką, która dała nogę?

\- Póóóóźniej – westchnął alter-Norwegia, ziewając szeroko. - Daj nam chwilę odpocząć, to było dość męczące.

\- Gdybyście się tyle z nimi nie bawili, to nie byłoby męczące – syknął Thurston. - Lepiej dla was, żebyście szybko dorwali resztę.

\- Zluzuj trochę, na litość boską, złapie się ich, spokojnie.

\- Zresztą co trzy bezbronne osoby mogą zdziałać wobec całej grupy uzbrojonych przeciwników? - zapytał alter-Islandia, ciągnąc za sobą nieprzytomnego Norwegię.

\- Módlcie się, żebyśmy nie poznali odpowiedzi na to pytanie – stwierdził alter-Finlandia.

* * *

 **Jak myślicie, brać się już za innego fika, czy strzelić sobie jeszcze jeden rozdział z tego?**

 **I czy opowiadałam wam już, jak unicestwiłam wrzesień? :v  
Znacie ten sposób na liczenie, które miesiące mają 31 dni? Ten z liczeniem na kostkach.  
Ostatnio tak sobie liczyłam... i tak liczę i liczę... i coś mi nie pasuje bo mi grudzień wychodził krótszy. Przez dobre pół godziny rozkminiałam, dlaczego tak się działo, po czym zorientowałam się, że zapomniałam w rachunku uwzględnić wrzesień XD**

 **Tak więc moi drodzy... przykro mi, ale wrzesień nie istnieje XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okej, tym razem to już naprawdę muszę się wziąć za następnego fika :v**

 **Przepraszam, że trochę to trwało, no ale wiecie... święta i tak dalej...**

 **No przepraszam bardzo, świąteczny event w czołgach sam się nie rozegra.  
** **Ile ten event już mi dał radości, to nie macie pojęcia. Może i wydałam pieniądze, ale to co dostałam przeszło moje najśmielsze oczekiwania.  
** **Jak ktoś chce zobaczyć czołga z wackiem, to niech w wyszukiwarce grafiki google wpisze "Sentinel 4 AC"... Nie wiem jaka będzie wasza reakcja, ale ja osobiście boję się tym jeździć XD**

 **Ale wracając do oryginalnego tematu, cieszcie się ostatnim (póki co oczywiście) rozdziałem z tego tutaj.**

 **A ja wracam do zjadania mojej babci ozdób choinkowych... poważnie, chyba tylko babcie wieszają na choinkach ozdoby ze świeżego piernika...**

 **Jakby był stary to bym nie zjadła :v**

 **Chyba...**

* * *

\- W-wiesz co? Już mi lepiej, więc możesz zabrać tę rękę – wymamrotał Feliks. - Najlepiej może w ogóle wróćmy do tamtych dwóch? - zaproponował.

\- Hmm… nie – stwierdził Tomas, zaglądając do kolejnego pomieszczenia i kompletnie ignorując pytanie Polaka. Jak do tej pory nie natknął się na miejsce, które by mu odpowiadało. - Hmm… a może na górze? - mruknął, ruszając w stronę głównego holu.

\- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

\- Jeśli pytasz o to, czy słucham tego, co mówisz, to tak, jeśli o to, czy zamierzam cię posłuchać, to nie – odparł alter-Litwa.

\- Och… czyli jak poproszę, żebyś, hmm… rozwiązał mi nogi i postawił na ziemi, bo umiem sam chodzić, to też nic z tego? - zapytał Polska, podziwiając płytki pokrywające podłogę. - Obiecuję, że będę grzeczny i nie będę próbował uciekać.

\- To było mało przekonujące kłamstwo – stwierdził Tomas ze śmiechem. - A nawet gdybym dał się nabrać, to dobrze wiesz, że bardzo szybko znów bym cię złapał.

Temu Feliks nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Bądź co bądź nie udało mu się w magiczny sposób dorobić lepszych butów do biegania, ze związanymi rękami niewygodnie się uciekało, bo były bardzo przydatne w zachowaniu równowagi, a rana na nodze, mimo że została opatrzona, gdy był nieprzytomny, była dość dokuczliwa. W ostatecznym rachunku wyszło mu, że ma raczej marne szanse na ucieczkę i że pomoc Torisa też raczej nie wchodziła w grę, bo nie był w wiele lepszej sytuacji od niego. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jego partnerowi nic się nie stanie…

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go uczucie, że leci na podłogę. Krzyknął zaskoczony i lekko wystraszony, szykując się na zderzenie z ziemią. Jak się okazało, niepotrzebnie, bo wylądował na czymś miękkim… a ściślej rzecz ujmując, na kanapie. Jakoś umknął mu moment, w którym weszli po schodach i dotarli do salonu.

\- Uch… eee… faktycznie, to o wiele lepsze, niż siedzenie na podłodze – stwierdził Feliks, przełykając cicho ślinę. Zerknął nerwowo na Tomasa, który usadowił się obok i lustrował go teraz wzrokiem, oparty wygodnie o oparcie sofy. - Więęęęc… skąd ten przejaw… eee… troski? Jakby nie patrzeć, jesteśmy przeciwnikami.

\- Nie jesteśmy przeciwnikami. - Tomas przekrzywił głowę na bok i podparł ją na ręce. - Przynajmniej ja nic nie mam ani do ciebie, ani do Torisa, ani do jakiekolwiek innej nacji z tego świata.

\- Aha… - burknął Polska, patrząc na swoje posklejane nadgarstki. - To ja chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, co by było, gdybyś „coś do mnie miał".

\- Mówię poważnie, nie mam pojęcia, co Luciano chce osiągnąć, i mam to gdzieś. Jestem tu tylko dlatego, że akurat piekielnie mi się nudziło, a wycieczka brzmiała jak fajny pomysł. Och, no i jeszcze dlatego, że Franiu się wybrał – dodał po chwili namysłu. - Jak on w czymś bierze udział, to pewne, że będzie ciekawie.

\- Niech zgadnę, to dlatego, że rzadko kiedy bierze w czymś udział… w takim razie ciekawe, co sprawiło, że zaszczycił nas swoją obecnością, bo nie wygląda na zbytnio zadowolonego z wycieczki.

\- Bo ja wiem? - alter-Litwa wzruszył ramionami. - Na pewno to, że chce mieć oko na Włochy, a czy ma w tym jakiś inny interes, to możesz go zapytać, chociaż wątpię, żeby ci odpowiedział.

\- Franciszek chce mieć oko na Luciano? Dlaczego?

\- Wiesz, akurat to jest dość śmieszna sprawa, bo to działa w obie strony. Luciano ma nierówno pod sufitem, ale głupi nie jest, zaprosił Frania na wyprawę, bo nie chciał spuszczać go z oka, a Franio zgodził się z tego samego powodu… ta cała gwarancja niezawracania mu dupy przez sto lat to tylko taki miły dodatek, chociaż szczerze wątpię, żeby Włochy miał dotrzymać słowa.

\- To zabrzmiało tak, jakby ten wasz Włochy bał się Franka.

\- Bo tak jest – powiedział Tomas unosząc brwi. - Zresztą nie tylko on, chyba nikt nie chce zaleźć mu za skórę.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę to, co do tej pory widziałem, stwierdzam, że jesteś tym wyjątkiem, co to ma potwierdzać regułę…

\- Nie no, ja się z nim tylko odrobinę drażnię, poza tym znam granice… zazwyczaj.

Polska otworzył usta, żeby zapytać o coś jeszcze, jednak został uciszony przez alter-Litwę, który położył palec na jego wargach.

\- Starczy na razie tych rozmów, nie po to cię tu zabrałem. - Tomas przesunął dłoń po policzku Feliksa, odgarniając kosmyk włosów z jego twarzy. - Pytałeś, skąd ten przejaw troski z mojej strony…

Polska wstrzymał oddech, bojąc się chociaż drgnąć, kiedy alter nacja nachyliła się w jego stronę. Zadrżał mimowolnie, czując oddech bruneta na swoim uchu.

\- Już to wcześniej powiedziałem, spodobałeś mi się… - zamruczał Litwin niskim głosem. - A teraz mam idealną sposobność, żeby poznać cię bliżej.

\- O... och… to o ten poziom znajomości ci chodziło… - Teraz Feliks już wiedział, z czym kojarzyły mu się ty błyski w oczach bruneta. Wychodziło na to, że miał z Torisem więcej wspólnego niż początkowo zakładał. - To… eee… jestem zaszczycony i tak dalej, ale jak już wspominałem, mam chłopaka, z którym jestem szczęśliwy i nie czuję potrzeby zawierania tak bliskiej znajomości z kimś innym.

\- Hmm… faktycznie coś wspominałeś – stwierdził Tomas, odsuwając się odrobinę i robiąc zamyśloną minę. - Ale wiesz, co ci powiem? Mam nadzieję, że twój chłoptaś umie się dzielić, bo mam to gdzieś.

\- Akurat w tej kwestii nie bardzmmmpfmm! - Feliks poczuł się jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę wiadro lodowatej wody i przy okazji oblał wrzątkiem, kiedy Litwin wpił się łapczywie w jego usta.

( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) **Test nowej interlinii, nie przeszkadzajcie sobie XD** ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°)( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

\- Czy któryś z tych popaprańców nas goni? - zapytał Finlandia.

\- Nie, najwyraźniej nie zauważyli naszej ucieczki – odparł Szwecja, oglądając się przez ramię.

\- Fajnie, a możesz mnie już puścić? Najlepiej zanim wyrwiesz mi ramię ze stawu – syknął Islandia, starając się nadążyć za wyższą nacją.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął Berwald, spełniając prośbę Islandczyka. - Chciałem się tylko upewnić…

\- W czym?

\- Że uciekniemy wszyscy.

\- To chyba trochę ci nie wyszło, bo brakuje nam Norwegii – stwierdził Islandia z sarkazmem.

\- Słuchaj, Ice, wiem, że jesteś zły, ale gdybyś tam został, to cały jego wysiłek poszedłby na marne – powiedział Tino. - Okej… tutaj możemy odpocząć… a przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję.

Schronili się pośród roślinności w ogrodzie na tyłach budynku. Sam ogród (oczywiście w stylu angielskim, jak należało się tego spodziewać), był świetnym miejscem żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza w trakcie długich obrad, chociaż przy obecnej porze roku raczej z niego nie korzystano. Bardziej istotne było to, że w pobliżu znajdowało się drugie wejście do centrum i wyglądało na to, że było niepilnowane.

\- No dobra, a co jak już odpoczniemy? - zapytał Islandia, starając się znaleźć miejsce osłonięte od deszczu.

\- Wtedy spróbujemy się nieco rozeznać w sytuacji – odparł Finlandia, biorąc się za opatrywanie ramienia Szwecji. - Pasowałoby wiedzieć z iloma przeciwnikami mamy do czynienia i obmyślić jakąś strategię.

\- Chwila, czyli planujemy walkę z tymi świrami?

\- Oczywiście, że tak – mruknął Berwald, starając się ignorować piekący ból oparzonego ramienia.

\- Mamy Norwegię do odbicia, w końcu jesteśmy nordycką piątką, co nie? - dodał Tino. - Po drodze można by pomóc reszcie towarzystwa, bo coś podejrzewam, że też mają kłopoty.

\- Cóż… szkoda, że Dania nie przyjechał, przydałby się ktoś głu… odważny, żeby w razie czego robić za wabia – powiedział Islandia, odwracając wzrok, żeby ukryć lekkie rumieńce pokrywające jego policzki.

\- Teraz to zabrzmiałeś zupełnie jak Norwegia – stwierdził Finlandia z cichym śmiechem, a Szwecja skinął głową na znak, że się z nim zgadza. - Gołym okiem widać, że jesteście spokrewnieni.

\- Z-zamknij się...

* * *

Arthur rozglądał się wokół, zagryzając nerwowo wargi. Starał się jakoś znaleźć wyjście z obecnej sytuacji. Po tym, jak w końcu Ameryka został pokonany przez swoje lustrzane odbicie, wszyscy z wyjątkiem Włoch zostali zebrani w jednym miejscu w sali i otoczeni. Z tego co zauważył, spośród nich brakowało Finlandii, Islandii, Szwecji, Litwy i Polski, więc nie było jeszcze tak tragicznie, wciąż istniała szansa na wybrnięcie z tego bagna. O ile wcześniej Anglia był pewny, że cała ta napaść została szczegółowo dopracowana, a biorące w niej udział alter nacje ściśle ze sobą współpracowały, o tyle po niezbyt długiej obserwacji szybko zweryfikował swoje poglądy. Wyglądało to raczej, jakby każdy zjawił się z innego powodu. Przykładowo Allen zdecydowanie szukał zaczepki, jego brat zapewne też miał taki plan, ale o wiele bardziej zajmowało go teraz opowiadanie Mattowi chyba o wszystkim, co mu tylko przyszło do głowy. Chyba tylko Luciano miał jakiś konkretny cel w tej wizycie, jednak jak na razie Arthurowi nie przyszedł do głowy żaden pomysł na to, co by to mogło być.

\- Czyli mówisz, że Finlandii, Szwecji i Islandii na pewno udało się uciec? - mruknął cicho do siedzącego w pobliżu Norwegii, który jakiś czas temu został przywleczony przez lustrzane odbicie swoje i Islandii. Sądząc po tym, że był cały umorusany ziemią i czymś, co przypominało sadzę, musiał stoczyć nie lada batalię.

\- Tak myślę, nie mam stuprocentowej pewności – odparł Norweg, walcząc z sennością. Może i szybko odzyskał przytomność, ale był wykończony. - Ale powinni być bezpieczni, moja alter wersja nie wyglądała na bardzo zainteresowaną pościgami… już raczej efektownym marnowaniem energii magicznej – mruknął, zerkając w stronę alter-Norwegii, który drzemał w najlepsze oparty o stół obrad.

\- Czyli jest spora szansa na to, że nam pomogą… właściwie można śmiało stwierdzić, że są naszą jedyną szansą, żeby się z tego wyplątać. Swoją drogą, wyglądasz jakbyś miał zaraz kopnąć w kalendarz – stwierdził Anglia.

\- A czuję się nawet gorzej… jak uda mi się wrócić do domu, to będę spał minimum tydzień.

\- Czyli w razie czego na ciebie nie możemy liczyć… Jak oceniasz nasze szanse powodzenia?

\- Teraz? Bliskie zera… a tak ogólnie, to ciężko mi powiedzieć. W teorii prawie wszystkich nas wyłapali i jesteśmy na ich łasce, w praktyce, to gdyby nie gigantyczny element zaskoczenia i chociaż szczątkowy plan działania, nie poszłoby im tak łatwo. - Norwegię ten fakt irytował bardziej, niż był skłonny przyznać. Gdyby alter-Norwegia i alter-Islandia nie przygotowali wcześniej areny pod siebie, to on miałby przewagę ze względu na pogodę.

\- Ale wciąż mają przewagę liczebną – westchnął ponuro Arthur. - My mamy trzech ludzi… może pięciu, nie mam pojęcia, gdzie są Toris i Feliks.

\- Jeśli mógłbym prosić, to jednak wolałbym wersję z pięcioma naszymi...

\- Moi drodzy gospodarze! - powiedział głośno Luciano, uciszając w ten sposób wszystkie rozmowy. - Jako że część zapoznawczą mamy już za sobą, przy czym chciałem serdecznie podziękować za tak ciepłe przyjęcie. - Potoczył spojrzeniem po zebranych nacjach, ignorując niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenia. - Pewnie zadajecie sobie pytania „skąd oni się tu właściwie wzięli? Czego od nas chcą?" i tym podobne… Cóż, część z tego zostawimy sobie na później, a część załatwimy teraz.

\- Ale my wiemy „skąd" się tutaj wzięliście – stwierdził Anglia. - Raczej niespecjalnie to ukrywacie… bardziej interesującą kwestią jest „jak" to zrobiliście.

\- Och, to całkiem proste, wystarczyło tylko… - zaczął z zapałem Oliver.

\- Nie teraz, Oliver, później sobie będziesz przyjaciół szukał – przerwał mu alter-Włochy. - Cóż, to mi… nam, znacznie ułatwia sprawę. W takim razie pozwólcie, że zapytam, kto z was ma największe wpływy?

\- Czy tylko mnie ucieszył teraz fakt, że Chiny i Rosja nie przyjechali na spotkanie? - zapytał cicho Hiszpania.

\- Nie… - mruknął Niemcy. - Wolę sobie nie wyobrażać… hmm… zamieszania... jakie wywołałoby to pytanie, gdyby tu byli.

\- A więc? - zapytał Luciano, spoglądając na swoich jeńców z uniesioną brwią. - Nie radzę wam wystawiać mojej cierpliwości na próbę, akurat tej cnoty nie posiadam w nadmiarze.

\- Byłbym skłonny zasugerować, że nie posiadasz żadnej – oznajmił Flavio, przyglądając się krytycznie swoim paznokciom.

\- No chyba, że chodzi o TĘ cnotę – powiedział Allen, poruszając znacząco brwiami, co wywołało kilka przytłumionych chichotów wśród zebranych w sali osób.

\- Dostanę w końcu odpowiedź na moje pytanie, czy będę musiał kogoś zachęcić do udzielenia mi tej informacji? - wycedził alter-Włochy przez zaciśnięte zęby, obiecując sobie, że po całej akcji policzy się ze swoim bratem i tym nadętym Amerykaninem.

\- Ale… tak ogólnie, czy spośród osób obecnych w tym budynku? - zapytał Ludwig.

\- W tym budynku. Chyba nie myślisz, że mam czas i ochotę na latanie po całym świecie?

\- Hej, czemu wszyscy tak na mnie patrzycie? - zapytał Alfred, kiedy niemal wszystkie pojmane nacje spojrzały w jego stronę. - Chwileczkę… co miało znaczyć „w tym budynku"?!

\- Doskonale, i co, było to takie trudne? - westchnął Luciano rozmasowując sobie skronie. - Liechtenstein, pomóż wstać panu wpływowemu, pójdziemy sobie chwilę porozmawiać na osobności. Wstawaj, ty też idziesz – rzucił do swojego lustrzanego odbicia, samemu podnosząc się z miejsca.

\- Jak mam wstać, skoro przywiązałeś mnie o krzesła? - zapytał Feliciano. Zbladł nieco, kiedy alter-Włochy z cichym warknięciem złapał za nóż i przeciął więzy.

\- Ej! Dlaczego to Liechtenstein ma z wami iść, skoro chcesz gadać z moim lustrzanym odbiciem? - zapytał alter-Ameryka. - Skoro tak naciskałeś na to, żebyśmy im nie zrobili znaczącej krzywdy, to coś się musi za tym kryć! A skoro tak, to ja chcę mieć oko na tutejszego Amerykę!

\- Dobra, dobra! Niech ci będzie, chodź! - syknął Luciano, machnąwszy ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Rany boskie, otaczają mnie kretyni – westchnął, przykładając sobie rękę do czoła. - Jednak było wziąć ze sobą trochę aspiryny…

\- Paracetamol jest delikatniejszy dla żołądka – stwierdził Włochy.

\- Mam. To. Gdzieś!

\- Mam jedno pytanko – oznajmił Alfred, podchodząc do nich, eskortowany przez swoją alter wersję. Luciano spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią.

\- To… skąd właściwie się tutaj wzięliście?

Mina, jaką alter-Włoch zrobił po tym pytaniu, sugerowała, że toczył teraz ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę o to, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć.

* * *

Przez jakiś czas Feliks starał się przetworzyć, co właściwie teraz miało miejsce.

Och… no tak...

Właśnie całował się z gościem, który niby wyglądał niemal zupełnie jak Toris, ale jednak nim nie był, co było mocno dezorientujące. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że Tomas naprawdę znał się na rzeczy, ale mimo wszystko Feliks uważał siebie za wiernego partnera, więc całowanie się z obcym facetem siłą rzeczy nie znajdowało się na liście rzeczy, które powinien robić. Nie było to proste z ciasno sklejonymi nadgarstkami, ale jakoś udało mu się odepchnąć alter-Litwę przynajmniej na tyle, żeby móc się odezwać.

\- W-wiesz, ja mówiłem poważnie, kiedy wspominałem, że jestem szczęśliwy z moim partnerem – wymamrotał, starając się nie patrzeć Tomasowi w oczy. Jakoś łatwiej było mu się skupić na próbie wybrnięcia z tej sytuacji bez widoku ciemnoczerwonych oczu błyszczących od żądzy.

\- A ja mówiłem poważnie, kiedy stwierdziłem, że mnie to nie obchodzi – odparł Litwin, pochylając się na tyle, żeby móc muskać wargami usta blondyna. - Ja po prostu chcę się odrobinę zabawić, a ty mi się spodobałeś.

\- Jestem niezmiernie rad z tego powodu – mruknął Feliks, dochodząc do wniosku, że rumieniec goszczący na jego twarzy prędko z niej nie zniknie. - Ale… yyy… nie uważasz, że to trochę za szybko? No wiesz… - dodał pospiesznie, gdy brunet uniósł pytająco brew. - Jestem raczej staroświecki i takie szybkie eee… tempo… sprawia, że czuję się trochę niekomfortowo…

\- Jeśli sugerujesz, że mam najpierw zabrać cię na kilka randek, zanim poczujesz się na tyle komfortowo, żeby się zabawić, to wiedz, że ani nie mam na to czasu, ani to w moim stylu – oświadczył Tomas, wsuwając dłonie pod marynarkę Polaka i zaczynając głaskać jego boki.

\- Mam rozumieć, że nie przestrzegasz reguły trzech randek…

\- Nieee, mam zamiar bzyknąć cię na pierwszej.

\- Do subtelnych też nie należysz… - Feliks ugryzł się lekko w język, czując, jak lekki dreszcz wywołał na jego ramionach gęsią skórkę. Zaklął w duchu na fakt, że jego ciało wolało raczej współpracować z nowym znajomym niż z nim.

\- Nie mam czasu zawracać sobie głowy pierdołami – zamruczał alter-Litwa. - Nie mam pojęcia, ile ta wycieczka będzie trwać, ale mam zamiar zaliczyć wszystkie atrakcje.

 _\- „Panie Boże, błagam o wybaczenie za moje wcześniejsze słowa, możemy jeszcze renegocjować warunki wybawienia mnie od tego gościa?" - p_ omyślał Polska, zastanawiając się gorączkowo nad innym rozwiązaniem. - Tak bez gry wstępnej?! - wypalił nieco piskliwym głosem, unosząc dłonie tak, żeby zasłonić sobie usta.

\- W sumie… - Tomas zrobił zamyśloną minę. - Co ty i twój chłoptaś robicie, zanim przejdziecie do konkretów?

\- „ _W zależności od stopnia upojenia alkoholowego mojego „chłoptasia" skala wynosi od prawie nic do nic" -_ stwierdził w duchu Feliks. Musiał jednak wymyślić coś, co da mu więcej czasu. - Umm… najpierw zazwyczaj w coś gramy albo oglądamy film… tak dla rozluźnienia po pracy – wydukał, z wysiłkiem starając się wymyślić jak najbardziej wiarygodną historię. - Znaczy, ja zazwyczaj się nie przejmuję pracą jak już wracam do domu, ale Toris czasami ma z tym problem, jak zdarzy mu się wpaść z wizytą.

\- Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz… - Alter-Litwa uniósł brew z niedowierzającą miną. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że moje tutejsze wcielenie woli myśleć o robocie niż o tym, jak dobrać się do swojego partnera?

\- Nie no, skąd – powiedział szybko Polska, starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej przekonująco. Z czym nie miał większego problemu, bo, jak na ironię losu, ostatnio sam miał w tej kwestii wątpliwości.

\- Hmm… właściwie, jak tak na niego popatrzyłem i jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, że w większym lub mniejszym stopniu jesteśmy przeciwieństwami… To w co lubicie zagrać?

\- Umm… w szachy na przykład… - mruknął Feliks, chociaż osobiście wolał jakieś zręcznościowe gry komputerowe… albo chociaż zwykłe planszówki. W szachy też lubił zagrać, ale były raczej marnym pomysłem, żeby się rozluźnić, bo wymagały naprawdę dużo myślenia… zwłaszcza kiedy się grało z Torisem.

\- Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ten gość ma równo pod sufitem… - Brunet potarł podbródek, siadając prosto na kanapie. - Szachy? Poważnie? Chociaż… faktycznie wygląda na tyle sztywnego, żeby emocjonować się szachami bardziej niż perspektywą miłej zabawy...

Odsuwając się lekko, tak, żeby przypadkiem nie zwrócić na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi, Feliks zaczął układać w myślach mowę przebłagalną dla swojego partnera. Fakt, że Toris potrafił zachowywać się dość sztywno, ale aż tak źle nie było… chyba… w sumie nie był do końca pewien.

Po chwili przemyśleń Polska stwierdził, że na jego szczęście z dwóch personifikacji Litwy, które miał okazję poznać, to Tomas był tym mniej przenikliwym przypadkiem, więc jakkolwiek brzmiałaby odpowiedź na ten szachowy problem, to jednak odniósł swój mały sukces...

\- Nie zmienia to jednak tego, że nie mam ze sobą szachów i nie umiem w nie grać – powiedział Tomas. - Możemy co najwyżej zagrać w karty – stwierdził, wyciągając z kieszeni talię kart. - Jeśli naprawdę chcesz, to możemy pograć... - zaczął z szerokim uśmiechem, zanim blondyn zdążył odpowiedzieć. - Ale to ja wybieram w co będziemy grać.

Albo może jednak nie do końca...

* * *

\- Ja nie wiem, co ty tam do siebie mruczysz, ale mógłbyś przestać? - westchnął Franciszek, zerkając znad gazety na jeńca, który mu został do pilnowania. - No co? Mówiłem ci przecież, że moje lustrzane odbicie przypadło Tomasowi do gustu jako partner do zabawy. – Alter-Polska uniósł brwi pytająco na widok poirytowanego i lekko niedowierzającego spojrzenia, jakie posłał mu Toris. - No i czego się tak gapisz?

\- I nie rusza cię to, że akurat twoje lustrzane odbicie „przypadło mu do gustu"? - zapytał Litwin. Kawałka taśmy z ust pozbył się bez większych problemów, gorzej radził sobie z tymi warstwami, które krępowały jego ręce i nogi.

\- A dlaczego miałoby? Może i wygląda bardzo podobnie do mnie, może też jest personifikacją Polski, ale koniec końców to dla mnie zupełnie obcy człowiek. - Franciszek wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do swojej lektury. - Mam w takim razie rozumieć, że ty czujesz jakąś więź emocjonalną ze swoim lustrzanym odbiciem?

Toris zazgrzytał ze złością zębami. Już prędzej wolałby przyznać się do pokrewieństwa z amebą, niż być w jakikolwiek sposób związany z tym bezczelnym chamem, który nie potrafił trzymać łap przy sobie. - _Arogancki sukinsyn..._ n _iech ja go tylko dorwę…_

Alter-Polska tylko westchnął głośno, odkładając gazetę na stół, po czym wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

\- A ty dokąd się wybierasz? - zapytał Litwa, śledząc alter nację spojrzeniem.

\- Na spacer... Skończyła mi się taśma, a nie mam ochoty słuchać twojego mamrotania, nawet jeśli po twoim tonie wnoszę, że najprawdopodobniej planujesz zamordowanie Tomasa ze szczególnym okrucieństwem. Bądź tak miły i nie próbuj uciekać, nie mam ochoty marnować czasu na łapanie cię po raz drugi.

\- Ha, ha, ha, bardzo śmieszne – burknął Toris, w odpowiedzi słysząc tylko ciche kliknięcie drzwi.

\- Na ile znam tego włoskiego padalca, to zapewne skończył się już bawić, więc najwyższy czas iść i spróbować dowiedzieć się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi – mruknął Franciszek, bez pośpiechu udając się na poszukiwanie reszty towarzystwa ze świata równoległego, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem pomysłodawcy całej tej wyprawy.

* * *

 **A tak z innej beczki, to jestem dumna ze swoich umiejętności kreowania postaci XD**

 **"(...)** **skończyło się tak że przez ciebie rujnuje mi życie postać która nawet nie istnieje kanonicznie w tym fandomie" - pewna persona o 2pLitwie.**

 **I żeby nie było "rujnuje" w pozytywnym sensie :v**

 **To ten, jako iż jestem pewna, że na 99,9% nie wyrobię się przed świętami z następnym rozdziałem, to pragnę wszystkim czytającym moje wypociny życzyć wesołych i spokojnych świąt, oraz szczęśliwego nowego roku (na wypadek gdybym przed Sylwestrem też się nie wyrobiła :v).**

 **No i żeby wigilijna ciąża spożywcza nie była zbyt dokuczliwa.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I przyszedł czas, w którym strach się z domu wychylić by nie umrzeć z gorąca, a koty zaczynają roztapiać się na panelach.**

 **I czas nawiedzonych podkładek pod laptopa** **ب_ب  
Ostatnio jak sobie grzecznie poszłam spać, to przeszkadzał mi taki irytujący dźwięk... a jak zajrzałam do pokoju w którym trzymam lapka, to się lekko mówiąc zdziwiłam. O zgrozo niepojęta, pomimo wyłączonego komputera, podkładka włączała się i wyłączała samoistnie ._.**

 **A tutaj macie rozdziałek, być może długo wyczekiwany, z 2p :v**

 **Tak w ramach prezentu na dzień dziecka XD  
I w ramach ratowania życia, poważnie ludzie, głupoty potrafią ratować życie, potwierdzone info! **

* * *

\- Dobrze ci radzę, przestań zgrywać pajaca i zacznij grzecznie odpowiadać na moje pytania! - zawarczał Luciano, świdrując spojrzeniem znajdującego się przed nim Alfreda, który został przywiązany do kolejnego krzesła. Nie odeszli zbyt daleko od sali obrad, alter-Włochy wolał nie oddalać się za bardzo od reszty towarzystwa, na wypadek gdyby komuś wpadł do głowy jakiś „ciekawy" pomysł. Tak więc znaleźli się w jadalni, gawędząc sobie miło, a on miał wrażenie, że zaraz szlag go najjaśniejszy trafi.

\- No przecież ci odpowiadam! - powiedział Ameryka ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Ja się ciebie pytałem o to jak wygląda rozkład sił, a nie dlaczego jesteś bardziej „cool" niż reszta świata!

\- A to nie jedno i to samo? - zapytał Alfred ze szczerym zdumieniem.

Feliciano spojrzał na swoją alter-wersję z rosnącym zaniepokojeniem i odrobiną współczucia. W niektórych przypadkach rozmowa a Ameryką bywała ciężka o ile nie niemożliwa do przeprowadzenia, o czym Luciano nie mógł wiedzieć. Alter-Ameryka wydawał się rozumieć, a nawet popierać swoje lustrzane odbicie, ale alter-Włochy nie pojmował amerykańskiego toku myślenia, co skutkowało tym, że Feliciano miał coraz większe obawy, że jego drugie ja zrobi użytek ze swojej broni i to nie po to, żeby postraszyć swoich jeńców.

\- Słuchaj no – warknął Luciano, nachylając się nad Alfredem. - Nie wiem czy jesteś taki tępy, czy w kulki sobie lecisz, ale jeśli nie usłyszę od ciebie tego co chcę wiedzieć to…

\- To co? - O dziwo to Allen się odezwał, patrząc na swojego „sojusznika" podejrzliwie. - Może zaczniesz wygrażać swojemu lustrzanemu odbiciu?

\- Allen, ja cię proszę, weź ty mi nie utrudniaj jeszcze bardziej – westchnął zirytowany alter-Włochy, wznosząc oczy ku niebu i prawdopodobnie modląc się o cierpliwość. - Wyluzuj, nie zrobię mu krzywdy… Chociaż mam na to naprawdę wielką ochotę – dodał znacznie ciszej, czując jak palce go świerzbią.

\- Och? Czyżby coś nie szło po twojej myśli? Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?

Wszyscy zebrani, słysząc nowy głos, odwrócili głowy w kierunku drzwi. Na krótką chwilę Feliciano odczuł ulgę, widząc znajomą twarz. To uczucie szybko wyparowało, gdy dostrzegł, że pomimo znacznych podobieństw, to nie był Polska… a przynajmniej nie ten którego on znał.

\- No świetnie… a ty czego tu chcesz? - zapytał Luciano, mrużąc oczy.

\- Nudzę się, podobno ta wycieczka miała być ciekawa – stwierdził Franciszek, wzruszając ramionami, ogarniając wzrokiem całą sytuację. - Uznałem, że skorzystam z faktu, że kula u nogi, którą mi przyczepiłeś, ma teraz lepsze zajęcie i przyszedłem popatrzeć jak robisz z siebie błazna.

\- W takim razie się rozczarujesz…

\- Czy ja wiem? Z tego co widzę na razie świetnie ci idzie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Luciano i Franciszek mierzyli się wzajemnie spojrzeniami, jakby toczyli między sobą jakiś niemy pojedynek. Pierwszy poddał się alter-Włochy, oparł się ciężko o stół i odwrócił głowę, żeby kątem oka móc obserwować swoich jeńców.

\- Ubolewam na faktem, że wycieczka cię nudzi, jak chyba wszystko zresztą – zaczął Luciano, siląc się na spokój. - Ale mógłbyś łaskawie iść być chujem gdzie indziej.

\- Zmuś mnie – odparł Franciszek bez zbytniego przejęcia. - Sam mówiłeś przez telefon, że mam wolną rękę... Hej! Ty! Ameryka numer dwa! - powiedział nieco głośniej, zwracając się do Alfreda. - O co ten włoski imbecyl cię pytał?

\- Jaki numer dwa? Ja zawsze jestem numer jeden! - oburzył się Alfred. Nieco stracił rezon, kiedy napotkał spojrzenie alter-Polski. - Umm… o to który kraj jest najbardziej cool? - mruknął niepewnie.

\- Ach tak, a co mu powiedziałeś?

\- No, że…

\- Dość! - krzyknął alter-Włochy, nie mając zamiaru słuchać kolejnego wywodu na temat bycia cool. - Do ciężkiej cholery, czy choć jedna rzecz mogłaby zacząć iść dobrze?!

\- To jeszcze ci mało? - zapytał Franciszek, udając zdziwienie. - Dostaliśmy się tu bez większych problemów, wyłapaliśmy praktycznie wszystkich…

\- Nie wszystkich…

\- Też bez zbytnich trudności, a ty się będziesz ciskał o to, że ci informacji na srebrnej tacy nie podadzą?

\- Grabisz sobie…

\- Wiesz, to takie "podaj dalej" w kwestii wkurwienia, ja się swojego nasłuchałem w towarzystwie tego debila, teraz twoja kolej.

Feliciano przełknął cicho ślinę, zerkając na każdego po kolei. Luciano i gość, który musiał być lustrzanym odbiciem Feliksa, rozpoczęli kolejny pojedynek na spojrzenia, a przeczucie mówiło mu, że na tym się nie skończy i szykuje się kolejna jatka, o tyle lepiej, że tym razem w szeregach wroga. Co do Alfreda, to wyglądał na dość zagubionego, z kolei jego lustrzane odbicie – Allen, był wyraźnie podekscytowany perspektywą kolejnej bójki. Włochy skulił się lekko, mając cichą nadzieję, że jakimś cudem zrobi się niewidzialny.

* * *

\- Okej, czy droga czysta? - zapytał Tino, zaglądającego przez drzwi Islandię. Nieco martwiło go ramię Szwecji, ale Berwald twierdził, że to nic poważnego i powinni najpierw przeprowadzić mały rekonesans. Po krótkim namyśle, zgodził się ze Szwedem, poznanie liczebności i rozmieszczenia przeciwników, z pewnością byłoby przydatne, a może nawet udałoby im się dotrzeć do apteczki, co pozwoliłoby lepiej zająć się drobnymi ranami, które im dokuczały.

\- Wygląda na to, że tak, chyba nie ma ich aż tylu żeby obstawić cały budynek – mruknął Islandczyk, cofając się powoli i przymykając drzwi. - Tak na dobrą sprawę to nie mamy pojęcia ilu i kto tu jest.

\- Albo to przez to, że nie znają terenu dość dobrze – zasugerował Berwald.

\- Ewentualnie najzwyczajniej w świecie uznali, że im to nie potrzebne – dodał Tino.

\- Tudzież każde z tych założeń jest prawdziwe – powiedział Islandia. - Co teraz? Wchodzimy?

\- Wchodzimy, myślę, że nie ma sensu sterczeć tu w nieskończoność – odparł Finlandia. - Rozeznamy się w sytuacji, może damy radę unieszkodliwić paru wrogów… Na pewno przydałoby się dostać do apteczki…

\- Mówiłem już, że to nic takiego – westchnął Szwecja, zerkając kątem oka na swoje ramię.

\- Nawet jeśli to „nic" i tak trzeba to opatrzeć – oznajmił Tino. - Z opatrzonymi ranami bardziej komfortowo się walczy, a mam przeczucie, że bez tego się nie obejdzie.

\- No dobra, to starczy już tych pogaduszek. - Islandia ponownie otworzył drzwi, starając się, żeby nie wydały z siebie żadnego dźwięku, po czym powoli wszedł do środka, rozglądając się uważnie. Zaraz za nim podążali Szwecja i Finlandia, przy czym, po chwili namysłu, Tino zamknął za nimi drzwi, uznając, że w ten sposób unikną dwóch rzeczy: zaalarmowania którejś z alter-nacji i możliwości cichego zajścia ich od tyłu. Powoli podążali korytarzem w kierunku główniej części budynku, w miarę możliwości zaglądając do każdego pomieszczenia po drodze. Przez cały czas nie opuszczało ich zdenerwowanie, nie mieli pojęcia jak liczny jest wróg i kiedy się na kogoś natkną… i czy przypadkiem nie będą to znowu alter-Norwegia i alter-Islandia.

\- Hej… słyszeliście to? - zapytał w którymś momencie Islandczyk, zatrzymując się raptownie.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał Finlandia z mieszaniną zdziwienia i zaniepokojenia.

\- Takie jakby… mruczenie, brzmi trochę jakby ktoś rzucał jakieś zaklęcie czy coś…

\- Myślisz, że to znowu ci piromani? - zapytał Szwecja.

\- Nie wiem… może… albo Anglia z innego wymiaru jeśli też tu jest… co wcale by mnie nie pocieszyło. Mam takie jakieś przeczucie, że też jest wariatem.

\- Wypadałoby to sprawdzić, nie? - mruknął Tino, po pilniejszym przysłuchaniu się też usłyszał jakieś dziwne mamrotanie. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale wolałbym nie mieć za plecami żadnych magicznych świrów.

\- Mhm, może przy okazji uda nam się wyeliminować część wrogów – zgodził się Berwald.

\- Dobra, to idź pierwszy Szwecjo – powiedział Islandia usuwając się na bok, żeby zrobić miejsce Szwedowi. - Wiesz, jesteś największy z tu obecnych, wzbudzasz największy respekt – wyjaśnił widząc pytające spojrzenie jego i Finlandii. W duchu dodając, że trzeba mieć mocne nerwy, żeby na widok Berwalda wpadającego nagle do pomieszczenia, dodając do tego to jaki zazwyczaj miał wyraz twarzy, nie zemdleć, albo chociaż nie wydrzeć się ze strachu.

Szwecja tylko kiwnął głową i wysunął się naprzód, zajmując pozycję przy drzwiach zza których dobiegało to dziwne mamrotanie. Ustawił się bokiem i spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy, gotów do staranowania drzwi.

\- Okej… na mój znak… - mruknął Finlandia. - Raz… dwa… trzy!

Ledwie przebrzmiało „trzy" Berwald wpadł do pomieszczenia, wspierany przez Finlandię i Islandię. Ku ich zdziwieniu nie natrafili na żadnego wroga… ale za to znaleźli Litwę, który oprócz tego, że był cały posklejany taśmą, miał minę z pogranicza zirytowania i „dzisiejszego dnia już nic mnie nie zaskoczy".

\- No cześć – przywitał się Toris, zaskakująco spokojnym głosem, zdecydowanie nie pasującym do jego miny. - Biorąc pod uwagę sposób w jaki tu weszliście mniemam, że już spotkaliście naszych gości.

\- Jeśli masz na myśli tych popaprańców, którzy ponoć są nami z innego świata, to tak – przyznał Tino. - Wyjaśnisz nam to mamrotanie? Napędziłeś nam niezłego stracha, myśleliśmy, że ktoś tu rzuca jakieś zaklęcia.

\- I czemu jesteś cały posklejany taśmą? - zapytał Islandia.

\- Uwierzcie mi, w chwili obecnej bardzo chciałbym umieć czarować - burknął Litwa. - Powiedzmy, że jedna z alter-nacji, którą miałem okazję spotkać, miała ciekawy pomysł na unieruchomienie mnie i Feliksa…

\- A tak właściwie to gdzie on jest? - Finlandia rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, jakby spodziewał się, że gdzieś dojrzy Polaka.

\- Też chciałbym to wiedzieć – wycedził Litwa przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Moglibyście… och, dzięki… - mruknął gdy Szwecja kucnął obok niego i zaczął zrywać z niego taśmę.

\- Wiesz coś więcej na temat tych niecodziennych odwiedzin? - spytał Islandia. - My zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez Norwegię i Islandię z innego świata, a przynajmniej tak twierdził nasz Norwegia, zanim został schwytany po tym jak umożliwił nam ucieczkę.

\- Wspominali też coś o jakimś Luciano – dorzucił Berwald, pozbywając się ostatnich kawałków taśmy.

\- Feliks natknął się na drugiego siebie i mnie jak poszedł do łazienki – odparł powoli Toris, podnosząc się z podłogi i rozcierając nadgarstki i ramiona. - Z tego co mi mówił, dostali się tu przez lustra. Nasze lustrzane odbicia też wspominały o tym całym Luciano, ale nie znam szczegółów. Nie mam pojęcia ilu jeszcze ich tutaj jest i kto dokładnie, więc niestety wiele wam nie pomogę. A teraz wybaczcie, ale muszę kogoś zamordować i odzyskać Feliksa… - oznajmił ruszając w stronę wyjścia.

\- Hej, hej, hej! - Tino złapał Litwina za ramię i zatrzymał w miejscu, zanim ten zdążył opuścić pokój. - Nie możesz od tak sobie iść! Jeśli chcemy pokonać tych lustrzanych typów, to potrzebny nam jakiś plan, nie możemy iść tak na pałę, kiedy praktycznie nic nie wiemy o naszym wrogu!

\- No i czy wiesz w ogóle gdzie go szukać? Pomijam fakt, że nadal nam nie powiedziałeś gdzie go wcięło – dodał Islandia.

Toris warknął z irytacją, zaskakując przy tym państwa nordyckie, które chyba po raz pierwszy widziały go tak rozzłoszczonego. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nie wiedział dokąd ten parszywy dupek, jakim było jego lustrzane odbicie, zabrał Feliksa. Finlandia również mówił rozsądnie i pewnie gdyby nie był teraz aż tak wzburzony, zgodziłby się z nim bez wahania. W momencie w którym otworzył usta, żeby mniej więcej przybliżyć swoim wybawicielom co przydarzyło się jemu i Polsce, jego wzrok padł na należący do niego telefon, leżący na podłodze.

\- Okej, chyba nigdy się nie dowiemy – westchnął Islandczyk z frustracją, nadal nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi. - Co ty teraz tak właściwie robisz? - zapytał gdy brunet schylił się po urządzenie i zaczął czegoś w nim szukać.

\- Próbuję szczęścia – odparł Litwin, wybierając kontakt z listy i przykładając telefon do ucha.

* * *

\- Kareta – powiedział Feliks, kładąc trzymane przez siebie karty na poduszce przed sobą.

\- Poker – oznajmił radośnie Tomas, prezentując swój układ kart.

\- No kurwa nie… - wydukał Polak, patrząc na karty bruneta z niedowierzaniem. - To jest po prostu niemożliwe!

\- Przecież sam widzisz, a ja mam rączki tutaj – stwierdził alter-Litwa, unosząc dłonie do góry. - Chociaż wolałbym je trzymać gdzie indziej – zamruczał, patrząc na blondyna wzrokiem, który dość jasno sugerował o co mu chodziło.

\- No ale… to musi być jakiś przekręt, jak można wygrać trzeci raz z rzędu?! - jęknął Polska, szybko odwracając wzrok.

\- Najwyraźniej siły wyższe bardzo chcą żebym wygrał. A teraz dość tego grania na zwłokę, wyskakuj z fantów.

Mrucząc pod nosem coś o jawnej niesprawiedliwości i oszustwach, Feliks sięgnął rękami, żeby pozbyć się skarpetek. Nadal wierzył w to, że jakiś cud go ocali, chociaż po trzeciej z rzędu porażce ta wiara mocno podupadła.

\- O nie, nie, nie – zanucił Tomas, przytrzymując ręce blondyna. - Nie tak się umawialiśmy, miała być marynarka. No chyba, że wolisz pozbyć się paska od spodni.

\- A niby jak twoim zdaniem mam ją z siebie ściągnąć? - zapytał Polak, patrząc wymownie na swoje sklejone nadgarstki.

\- Tym się nie martw, z miłą chęcią ci pomogę.

Zanim Polska zdążył zaprotestować, w ręku alter-nacji pojawił się nóż. Bardzo dobrze naostrzony nóż, o czym miał okazję przekonać się wcześniej, kiedy to samo narzędzie rozcięło mu nogę, a który teraz bez większych trudności radził sobie z rękawami jego ubrania.

\- A nie m-mogłoby się obyć bez n-niszczenia ubrań?! - wyjąkał Feliks, bezradnie obserwując, jak jego marynarka zmienia się w kupę pociętych szmat. - To jedna z moich ulubionych!

\- Zakład to zakład – stwierdził alter-Litwin bez cienia skruchy. Schował nóż z powrotem do kieszeni, po czym ujął blondyna pod brodę i odwrócił jego głowę tak, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. - A zanim przejdziemy do dalszych negocjacji, powiedz, gdzie tu jest łazienka? Mam dość pilną potrzebę, nie chce mi się iść do tej na dole, a nie uwierzę, że to jedyna w tym budynku.

\- Eee… - wymamrotał Feliks, usilnie starając się nie patrzeć wprost przed siebie. - Trzecie drzwi na prawo od wyjścia z tego pomieszczenia.

\- Dzięki – Tomas uśmiechnął się promiennie, po czym puścił swoją ofiarę i podniósł z miejsca. - Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie odpełznął zbyt daleko jak mnie nie będzie.

\- Baaaardzo zabawne, normalnie boki zrywać – burknął ponuro Polak. Jak tylko upewnił się, że brunet na pewno sobie poszedł, zaczął się rozglądać za czymś co pomogłoby mu w ucieczce. Pełzać nie miał zamiaru, ale gdyby znalazł coś co pomogłoby mu pozbyć się tej cholernej taśmy… Kiedy nieoczekiwanie kieszeń jego spodni zaczęła wibrować, myślał, że dostanie zawału, dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że wciąż ma przy sobie swój telefon. Musiał się nieźle nagimnastykować zanim udało mu się go wyciągnąć i złapać tak, żeby nie wyleciał mu z rąk przy byle okazji. Wdzięczny za to, że osoba, która do niego dzwoniła, była dość cierpliwa żeby zaczekać dość długo by był w stanie jakoś odebrać połączenie i modląc się, żeby to nie była jakaś super rewelacyjna oferta kredytu albo coś w tym guście, uniósł telefon do ucha.

\- Hal...

\- Nic ci nie jest? - Feliks myślał, że zacznie krzyczeć ze szczęścia, kiedy w słuchawce usłyszał głos Torisa, nawet jeśli brzmiał na mocno zdenerwowanego.

\- Powiedzmy, że nie… ale moja sytuacja do najlepszych nie należy. Wiesz jak ciężko odebrać telefon kiedy masz ręce posklejane taśmą, a musisz wyciągnąć go z kieszeni?

\- A ten popapraniec? Nic ci nie zrobił? To jakaś kolejna sztuczka, że pozwala ci rozmawiać?

\- Po prostu masz niezłe wyczucie bo akurat poszedł do łazienki i nie nic mi nie zrobił. - Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zabrzmiało głośne westchnienie ulgi. - Tak jakby… gramy teraz w pokera.

\- Czyli, że niepotrzebnie się tyle martwiłem? - zapytał Litwa.

\- Niekoniecznie. - Feliks zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Gościu albo ma nieludzkiego farta, albo gra znacznie lepiej niż bym sobie tego życzył… albo lepiej oszukuje. Byłoby miło gdybyś zjawił się tu jak najszybciej, póki jeszcze mam co stawiać.

\- Chwila, mówiłeś że… W jakiego pokera wy gracie?…

\- Czy wystarczającą odpowiedzią na to pytanie będzie fakt, że na razie straciłem krawat, buty i marynarkę?

\- Feliks… - Polska niemal widział oczami wyobraźni, jak jego partner uderza się dłonią w czoło i wzdycha bezgłośnie. - Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego gracie akurat w takiego pokera?! Kasy przy sobie nie masz czy co?!

\- Pewnie znalazłoby się kilka funtów, które i tak bym sromotnie przerżnął patrząc na to jak mi idzie. A teraz słuchaj bo mam dla ciebie dobrą i złą wiadomość – oświadczył Feliks. - Dobra, nie jesteś zboczeńcem, no chyba że po pijaku. Zła, ten drugi ty jest i zdecydowanie bije na głowę pijanego ciebie, więc zamiast na mnie wrzeszczeć, to powinieneś się cieszyć, że kupiłem sobie chociaż trochę czasu! - syknął z niepokojem, nasłuchując czy Tomas nie wraca. - Nie mam cudzych Litwów przed tobą, Toris, ale to twoje alter-wcielenie zdecydowanie planuje to zmienić, więc byłbym wielce rad gdybyś zjawił się tu jak najszybciej!

\- Gdzie jesteś?

\- W sal…

\- Tsk, tsk, tsk, nieładnie!

Tym razem Feliksowi udało się wrzasnąć ze strachu, kiedy tuż przy jego uchu zabrzmiał głos Tomasa. Telefon też by upuścił, gdyby wcześniej alter-Litwin nie wyciągnął mu go z rąk, nie rozłączył rozmowy i nie rzucił go na fotel stojący po drugiej stronie stolika.

\- Szybko się uwinąłeś – stwierdził Polska, pomijając cisnące mu się na usta pytanie, jakim cudem alter-Litwin był w stanie poruszać się tak szybko i tak cicho.

\- Nie wiem co miałbym tam robić dłużej – stwierdził alter-Litwa, przeskakując przez oparcie kanapy i lądując na swoim poprzednim miejscu. - Nie jesteś osobą, która lubi słuchać poleceń hmm? - mruknął zerkając w stronę telefonu.

\- Wspominałeś coś o odpełzaniu, nie było nic o rozmowach przez telefon – odparł przekornie Feliks, zastanawiając się, ile z jego rozmowy z Torisem alter-nacja usłyszała. O ile brunet faktycznie był w łazience. - Eee… to co, kolejna partyjka? - zapytał nerwowo, widząc w jaki sposób Tomas się w niego wpatrywał.

\- Nie – odparł alter-Litwa, dobywając noża. - Poker już mi się znudził.

\- To może zagramy w wojnę? - zaproponował Polska, wpatrując się w ostrze z niepokojem.

\- Mam znacznie lepszy pomysł – stwierdził Tomas, zrzucając poduszkę z kartami na podłogę. Przysiadł się bliżej blondyna i nachylił się nad nim, ramieniem odcinając mu drogę ucieczki. - Po prostu… - zaczął z językiem między zębami – ...daruję sobie „grę wstępną" i przejdę do dania głównego – mruknął, przy pomocy noża, po kolei pozbywając się guzików koszuli blondyna.

\- Ale…

\- Wszelkie „ale" straciły rację bytu po twojej rozmowie. Mam takie wrażenie, że przez to mam mniej czasu, a naprawdę zależy mi na zaliczeniu tej atrakcji…

\- Ale naprawdę nie może się obyć bez niszczenia moich ubrań?! - jęknął Feliks. Naprawdę szkoda mu było porządnych ciuchów, nie mówiąc już o oczywistych powodach zdenerwowania ich utratą. Zadrżał mimowolnie, czując jak palce bruneta muskają jego skórę, gdy ten dłońmi rozchylił materiał koszuli na boki. Wyglądało na to, że Tomas nie miał zamiaru pozbywać się jej zupełnie… co niekoniecznie poprawiało jego sytuację.

\- Spokojnie… guziki dasz radę poprzyszywać… - zamruczał alter-Litwa z zadowoleniem. - Poza tym, spodnie mam zamiar z ciebie ściągnąć w tradycyjny sposób – oznajmił, rozcinając nożem taśmę na kostkach blondyna i odrzucając narzędzie na stół. Nie dając Polakowi zbyt wiele czasu na reakcję przyszpilił go do kanapy i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem, przytrzymując jego sklejone ręce nad głową.

Feliks zdążył wydać z siebie tylko krótki zaskoczony okrzyk, bronić się nie bardzo miał jak, bo po pierwsze - Tomas był dość ciężki i potrafił ustawić się tak, że nawet jeśli mógł teraz swobodnie poruszać nogami, to nie bardzo miał jak z tego atutu skorzystać, po drugie – miał też sporo siły, z której szczodrze korzystał przytrzymując mu nadal skrępowane ręce nad głową. Po trzecie musiał też mieć sporo doświadczenia w przełamywaniu oporu potencjalnych partnerów do „zabawy", bo mając do dyspozycji tylko jedną wolną rękę i usta, dość skutecznie sprawiał, że ciężko było mu zachować jasność myślenia i nie poddać instynktownie przyjemności. Chociaż tej trzeźwości umysłu mógł teraz użyć tylko po to, żeby po raz kolejny pomodlić się o cud.

* * *

 **Uprzedzam (nie ma to jak uprzedzać kogoś na samym końcu), że ten rozdział nie był edytowany, więc tradycyjnie za wszelkie gafy przepraszam (chociaż podobno jest ich mniej, hurra ja).**

 **Tak się zastanawiam... chyba pociągnę ten fik do końca, bo już nie dużo go zostało, to byłoby przełomowe osiągnięcie w mojej karierze XD**

 **I nie, nie zapomniałam o "Dlaczego?" i innych starszych fikach mojego autorstwa. Po prostu na razie korzystam z tego, że mam wenę na co innego #dobrawymówkaniejestzła**

 **Nie mam zamiaru ich porzucać, kiedyś na pewno się zbiorę na napisanie następnych rozdziałów.**

 **Do zobaczenia przy następnym rozdziale \o**


	9. Chapter 8

**I regret nothing** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

* * *

\- A zawsze miałem go za rozsądnego gościa… - westchnął Islandia, biegnąc wraz z pozostałymi za pewnym brunetem, który zdecydowanie nie był w najlepszym humorze. -Okej, pewnie się martwi, ale to niegrzeczne olewać sojuszników.

Nie zrozumieli za bardzo o czym Litwa rozmawiał przez telefon, bo akurat uznał za stosowne porozmawiać z Feliksem (akurat tyle zrozumieli) po litewsku. Zapytać też nie mieli żadnej szansy, bo jak tylko rozmowa się zakończyła Toris wypadł z pomieszczenia z żądzą mordu w oczach, najwyraźniej mając gdzieś, że w ten sposób prawie na pewno zwróci na nich uwagę nieprzyjaciół. Minęło kilka sekund, zanim razem ze Szwecją i Finlandią uznali, że chyba powinni iść, czy też raczej biec za nimi. Do holu wbiegli z pewnymi obawami o to, czy przypadkiem nie wpadną znowu na alter-Norwegię i alter-Islandię, ale na razie szczęścia mieli na tyle, że hol był pusty. Nie licząc zbulwersowanego Litwy, który po tym jak doskoczył do ozdobnej zbroi i pożyczył sobie od niej miecz, w końcu raczył się zatrzymać. Sądząc po tym jak rozejrzał się wokół ze skupioną miną, zastanawiał się gdzie ma iść teraz.

\- Och, to nawet nie taki głupi pomysł – stwierdził Finlandia, patrząc najpierw na miecz w rękach Litwina, a potem na drugi taki sam, dołączony do drugiej zbroi. - Tępe bo tępe ale to nadal broń.

\- Niby tak, ale jakoś wątpię żeby miecz dał radę przeciwko kulom ognia – powiedział Islandia.

\- Nie jest powiedziane, że wszyscy nasi przeciwnicy potrafią posługiwać się magią – zaznaczył Szwecja, podchodząc do drugiej zbroi, żeby zabrać od niej miecz.

\- Ponadto… myślę, że mamy trochę czasu – powiedział powoli Tino. - Skoro Norwegia zemdlał po tym jak użył swojej magii… Tamci dwaj na pewno też się zmęczyli, skoro teraz nie ma tu ognia.

\- To co z tym domniemanym czasem robimy? - Islandia, skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Próbujemy zdobyć więcej informacji, odpoczywamy jeszcze chwilę, czy pomagamy temu tutaj berserkowi znaleźć jego damę w opałach? - zapytał wskazując na Litwę, który w końcu zadecydował, że sprawdzi najpierw piętro. - A może się rozdzielamy?

\- Może lepiej chodźmy za nim, rozdzielanie się nie brzmi jak dobry pomysł – zadecydował Finlandia. Zdążyli przejść ledwie kilka stopni, nim rozległ się przytłumiony, jednak dość głośny okrzyk. Toris drgnął jak oparzony, po czym resztę drogi na górę przebył przeskakując po dwa stopnie.

\- Róbcie co chcecie, ale ja nie mam zamiaru za nim biec – oznajmił Islandia.

* * *

\- Nngh… odczep się ode mnie do ciężkiej cholery! - wydyszał Feliks, odwracając głowę w bok i chociaż na chwilę przerywając pocałunek.

\- Zmuś mnie – powiedział Tomas z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem. - Jak na razie nie starasz się za bardzo… - mruknął, wolną dłonią przesuwając powoli po brzuchu blondyna. - Powiedziałbym nawet, że ci się to podoba… - stwierdził, wyczuwając pod palcami, jak Polak zadrżał po raz kolejny.

\- Wcale nie… - wymamrotał Polska bez zbytniego przekonania. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jeśli chodziło o aspekt fizyczny, to co się teraz działo było bardzo przyjemne.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt przekonujący – zachichotał alter-Litwa. - Jestem skłonny założyć, że gdzieś tam głęboko kusi cię, żeby trochę poeksperymentować. Na co… - wymruczał przesuwając palcem po krawędzi spodni swojej ofiary. - … nie masz najmniejszych szans, przy poziomie zesztywnienia i skretynienia mojego lustrzanego odbicia… Poza tym hej… wciąż jestem Litwą, to nie tak, że będzie cię pieprzył zupełnie obcy facet… potraktuj to jako nowe, ekscytujące doświadczenie.

Feliks jęknął cicho, potrząsając lekko głową, to było więcej niż dezorientujące. Może i było w tym wszystkim trochę prawdy… ale nadal nie powinno mieć miejsca w jego mniemaniu.

\- Rozluźnij się… będzie mniej bolało – zamruczał Tomas, przesuwając się drobnymi pocałunkami wzdłuż żuchwy Feliksa, podczas gdy jego dłoń zabrała się za rozpinanie paska i spodni blondyna.

\- Do kurwy i nędzy, czy ja mówię niewyra... - zaczął Polak, jednak po chwili z gardła wyrwał mu się głośny i jednocześnie pełen zaskoczenia jęk przyjemności, gdy usta bruneta dotarły do jego szyi. Zawsze był bardzo wrażliwy w tamtym miejscu, praktycznie czuł, jak wargi alter-nacji wyginają się w uśmiechu. - Przest… a-ach!- zagryzł wargi, próbując jakoś stłumić kompromitujące dźwięki, które mimowolnie z siebie wydawał… i poległ na całej linii, w momencie, w którym Tomas zaczął ssać i lekko przygryzać skórę u podstawy jego szyi.

\- Teraz jesteś mój – stwierdził alter-Litwa, przerywając po kilkunastu sekundach, które blondynowi wydawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność.

Feliks otworzył oczy, zadając sobie po drodze pytanie kiedy właściwie je zamknął, napotykając spojrzenie alter-nacji.

\- Nie jestem – wymamrotał niewyraźnie, klnąc na samego siebie za to jak słabe były jego próby odzyskania swobody, zachowania godności i dochowania wierności swojemu partnerowi. Naprawdę stał się aż tak słaby przez tych kilka lat spokoju? Czy też może Tomas miał rację i nie stawiał dużego oporu, bo podświadomie chciał więcej?

\- Ale już wkrótce będziesz – zamruczał Tomas z zadowoleniem, przesuwając palcami po czerwonym śladzie na szyi Polaka, nad którym tak pieczołowicie przed chwilą pracował. - Uczynię cię swoim – wyszeptał, opuszczając dłoń niżej i zaczynając sunąć nią wzdłuż uda blondyna. - To słodkie kiedy się tak rumienisz, wiesz? - zaśmiał się cicho.

Polska wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie, niemal w stu procentach pewien, że po tych słowach zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Przełknął głośno ślinę, serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a oddech się urywał, powoli zaczynał się liczyć z tym, że alter-Litwa jednak dopnie swego…

\- Hej…

Tomas uniósł głowę z warknięciem, zirytowany tym, że ktoś mu przerywa zabawę. Zanim zdążył dokładnie zobaczyć kto to był, poczuł jakby dostał w twarz maczugą. Feliks sapnął zaskoczony, czując jak przytłaczający go ciężar znika. Rozglądnął się chcąc dowiedzieć się jaka była tego przyczyna… i tym razem naprawdę mógł odetchnąć z ulgą.

\- Nie śpieszyło ci się, Liet – mruknął zrywając się do pozycji siedzącej i odwracając głowę, żeby móc w pełni spojrzeć na swojego partnera. - Co ci tyle zeszło? I skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten miecz?!

Litwa stał nad nim z takim wyrazem twarzy, że gdy dodał do tego dwuręczny miecz, który trzymał oparty na ramieniu, wyglądał raczej przerażająco.

\- Nie byłem pewny co dokładnie znaczyło „w sal...", w tym budynku jest tyle różnych sal, że odpowiedź „w salonie" nie była taka oczywista – odparł Toris, nie spuszczając oczu z przeciwległego krańca kanapy, za którym zniknęło jego alter-wcielenie, po tym jak mu przywalił. - A ten miecz pożyczyłem od jednej z zbroi, ustawionych w holu.

\- Cóż, grunt, że w końcu tutaj dotarłeś – stwierdził Feliks. Początkowo zachodził w głowę dlaczego on nie pomyślał o tym, żeby skorzystać z tej broni, kiedy był ścigany przez Tomasa, nawet jeśli normalnie robiła za element ozdobny. Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że ostatnim razem kiedy był w holu, to akurat od tej części oddzielała go gigantyczna ściana płomieni.

\- Powiedzmy, że trochę mnie naprowadziłeś… - powiedział Toris.

\- O kurwa… - wyszeptał Polska, przykładając dłonie do twarzy na tyle na ile był w stanie, czując kolejną falę gorąca na policzkach. - Byłem, aż tak głośno?

\- Usłyszałem głośny krzyk jak wbiegałem po schodach. - Litwa zerknął na blondyna unosząc brew pytająco. - Czy…

\- Nieważne – mruknął pośpiesznie Feliks. - W ogóle jak się wydosta…

\- Ja pierdolę… to bolało – stęknął Tomas, łapiąc się podłokietnika kanapy i podnosząc w końcu z podłogi. - Osz kur… - syknął schyliwszy się szybko, o włos unikając ciosu mieczem. Oręż, nawet jeśli nie był ostrzony, wciąż był w na tyle dobrym stanie by, przy silę jaką Toris włożył w uderzenie, niemal przepołowić oparcie biednej kanapy.

\- Wspominałem może, że mój chłopak nie lubi się mną dzielić? - zapytał Polska, obserwując jak Litwa unosi miecz i nieśpiesznie obchodzi mebel.

\- Jakim cudem w ogóle udało ci się uwolnić?! - zapytał alter-Litwin, przeczołgując się pomiędzy fotelami. - Franek kuźwa przysnął, czy jak?!

\- Poszedł zwiedzać... – odparł Toris, kopniakiem odsuwając przeszkadzający mu fotel.

\- On to ma talent do bycia chujem, nawet nie musi się starać.

\- ...a ty możesz zacząć się modlić – dodał Litwin, wzmacniając uścisk na rękojeści miecza i unosząc go odrobinę.

\- Mam lepszą propozycję – oświadczył Tomas zrywając się na równe nogi i nonszalancko podpierając na drugim fotelu. - Daj nam jeszcze tak do dwudziestu minutek, dokończymy zabawę, a ty będziesz mógł popatrzeć jak powinno się dogadzać swojemu facetowi.

Sądząc po tym jak Toris rzucił się w kierunku swojego lustrzanego odbicia z uniesionym mieczem, propozycja się mu nie spodobała. Feliks miał okazję podziwiać początek nowej, litewsko-litewskiej partii gry w berka, początkowo polegającej na swego rodzaju tańcu pomiędzy fotelami, nim Tomas wybiegł z salonu, z Torisem depczącym mu po piętach.

\- _Wracaj tu cholerny sukinsynu!_ _Pokażę ci_ _jak wygląda kastracja przy użyciu_ _tępego_ _miecza dwuręcznego!_

\- Eee… jasne, pogadamy potem Liet – mruknął Polak. W sumie był dość wdzięczny faktowi, że został sam chociaż na chwilę, mógł przynajmniej doprowadzić się do porządku. Zaczął od skorzystania z noża leżącego na stoliku i pozbycia się w końcu taśmy ze swoich przegubów, a następnie podciągnięcia spodni na swoje miejsce i zapięcia ich. Co do koszuli i marynarki… cóż, musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że póki nie wróci do hotelu lub nie znajdzie jakiegoś zastępstwa, będzie paradował praktycznie pół nagi. - Rany boskie… - westchnął ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, nadal czuł, że jego twarz była rozpalona a serce biło szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Wolał teraz nie myśleć o tym co przed chwilą miało miejsce, zwłaszcza, że czuł iż Toris będzie miał do niego kilka pytań.

\- Kurwa, czy wszyscy Litwini, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem personifikacji państwa, kopa między nogi traktują jako zaproszenie do flirtu?! - syknął cicho.

\- Hmm… czy możemy uznać, że mamy jednego przeciwnika mniej, skoro Litwa gania go z mieczem i wyraźnie nie ma wobec niego przyjaznych zamiarów?

\- Róbcie co chcecie, ale ja już za nim nie biegam.

Feliks odwrócił głowę w kierunku wejścia do salonu, widząc Islandię, Finlandię i Szwecję bez większych trudności domyślił się, jak Torisowi udało się nawiać z czułych objęć taśmy klejącej.

\- Wiecie, na ile go znam to myślę, że Torisowi lepiej teraz nie przeszkadzać – stwierdził, poprawiając na sobie swoją pozbawioną guzików koszulę, tak żeby okrywała go nieco lepiej. Szczególnie zależało mu na zasłonięciu okoli szyi, żeby uniknąć zbędnych pytań od kogokolwiek. Z tym bardzo pomógł mu jego krawat, który miał wyjątkowe szczęście i wciąż był cały. - Czyli tylko tyle nas jest przeciwko tym wszystkim alter-nacjom które się tu zjawiły, minus ichniejsza Litwa, bo tym już zajął się ten nasz?

\- Brzmisz jakbyś wiedział z kim dokładnie mamy do czynienia – powiedział Szwecja, przysiadając na oparciu jednego z foteli. - Widziałeś ich?

\- Oprócz lustrzanych odbić, swojego, Litwy i twojego to nie widziałem innych przeciwników – odparł Polska. - Ale za to alter wersja Torisa była bardzo rozmowna, więc co nieco się dowiedziałem.

\- Wreszcie ktoś, kto ma jakieś informacje – westchnął Islandia z nieskrywaną ulgą. - Czego dokładnie się dowiedziałeś?

\- Dostali się tutaj przez lustra, jest ich mniej więcej tyle co nas, chociaż w nieco innym składzie, całą wyprawą kieruje Luciano, czyli alter wersja naszych Włoch Północnych, a moje lustrzane odbicie to chyba jakiś badass jest – wyliczył Feliks na palcach.

\- Mhm… a wiesz może po co tu przybyli? - zapytał Berwald.

\- Nie mam ani zielonego, ani bladego, ani pojęcia w jakimkolwiek innym kolorze. Ale za to wiem, że nie są zbyt zgrani. Na pewno mieli odgórne polecenie, żeby nas wszystkich unieszkodliwić, ale nie zabijać, a później to już raczej „róbta co chceta".

\- Czyli możemy założyć, że poza tym całym Luciano, wszyscy są tu raczej z ciekawości – mruknął Tino, pocierając podbródek z zamyśloną miną. - Oprócz tego wiemy, że są raczej brutalni…

\- I do bólu głupi, skoro „z ciekawości" zjawili się akurat na na nudnym do bólu spotkaniu międzynarodowym – wtrącił Polska.

\- Wiesz, myślę że to raczej kwestia tego, że chcieli mieć nas wszystkich w jednym miejscu – stwierdził Finlandia.

\- Och... to by miało sens… ciekawe czy w innych miejscach też uderzyli? - zastanowił się Feliks. - Ciekawe czy alter-wcielenie Rosji nie jest psychopatą… - mruknął do siebie.

\- Z pewnością jest to ciekawa i godna debaty kwestia – zaczął Islandia, z taką miną jakby właśnie przypomniał sobie o czymś bardzo istotnym. - Ale moim skromnym zdaniem powinniśmy zająć się pewną dość istotną sprawą.

\- Jaką? - zapytał Szwecja.

\- Wiem, że przed chwilą mówiłem, że nie mam zamiaru już za nim biegać, ale mimo wszystko powinniśmy iść przypilnować Litwę.

\- Czy ja wiem… - mruknął Polska, skrobiąc się po karku z dość zmieszaną miną. - Może niech się trochę wyszaleje, rzadko ma okazje i tak dalej… O jego bezpieczeństwo bym się nie martwił, bo w chwili obecnej chyba tylko samobójca próbowałby go zatrzymać…

\- Cieszę się, że wierzysz w możliwości swojego chłopaka – wtrącił Islandczyk. - Ale bardziej niż o to, czy ktoś będzie próbował stanąć mu na drodze, martwię się o to, czy jak któryś z naszych przeciwników go zobaczy, to nie będzie chciał sprawdzić dlaczego właściwie jest wolny. Pragnę przypomnieć, że wciąż mają nad nami przewagę liczebną, więc wypadałoby wykorzystać element zaskoczenia póki go jeszcze mamy.

\- Widział ktoś, dokąd on tak właściwie pobiegł? - zapytał Tino.

Cała czwórka wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie, słysząc serię huków, dobiegających z partera. Brzmiało tak, jakby ktoś, przy pomocy miecza dwuręcznego, znęcał się nad każdym drewnianym elementem otoczenia, który ośmielił się stanąć mu na drodze.

\- To by było tyle jeśli chodzi o element zaskoczenia – stwierdził Berwald.

* * *

W momencie w którym Feliciano był już właściwie pewien, że alter-Włochy i alter-Polska skoczą sobie do gardeł, sprawy przybrały… raczej niespodziewany obrót. Najpierw rozległy się krzyki w języku którego nie rozumiał, wiedział tylko, że ten głos wydawał mu się znajomy, a jego właściciel musi być mocno wkurzony. Pozostali zgromadzeni, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem alter-nacji, również wydawali się mocno zdziwieni tym rabanem. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zapytać o cokolwiek, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wpadł Litwa. Czy też jak się po kilku sekundach okazało nawet dwóch Litwów, przy czym który jest który dało się nawet łatwo odróżnić, patrząc choćby na sam ubiór.

\- Cześć! – rzucił w przelocie alter-Litwa do alter-Polski, po czym wskoczył na stół i szybko odbił się od blatu, lądując po drugiej stronie mebla i unikając w ten sposób ciosu mieczem dwuręcznym, dzierżonym przez swoje lustrzane odbicie. Sam stół nie miał tyle szczęścia. To, że po którejś konferencji, Anglia postanowił zmienić niektóre meble, żeby nie narażać tych cenniejszych i bardziej wiekowych na uszkodzenia, wydawał się teraz genialnym pomysłem, bo w kontakcie z orężem biedny stół zmienił się w stos drewna na opał.

\- Och… łał… - wyrwało się Alfredowi, na widok Torisa i tego co zrobił z nieszczęsnym stołem. - Eee… cześć, Toris. - Litwa tylko mruknął coś pod nosem w odpowiedzi, nie spuszczając oczu ze swojego alter-wcielenia nawet na sekundę.

\- Zdaje się, że mówiłeś, że załatwiliście swoje lustrzane odbicia! - wrzasnął Luciano patrząc na Franciszka wściekłością. Wprost nie mógł uwierzyć jak, z sytuacji gdzie wszystko szło jak z płatka, wszystko zaczynało się walić. Wystarczyło tylko spuścić na chwilę z oczu kilka niewłaściwych osób.

\- Och, jakże mi przykro _Il Duce_ Vargas, wygląda na to, że pomimo wszelkich starań ze strony mojej, oraz mojego przygłupiego asystenta i jego czarodziejskiej taśmy klejącej, naszym zakładnikom udało się zbiec – odparł z sarkazmem Franciszek, nawet nie próbując udawać skruchy. Sam był mocno zdziwiony tym, że lustrzanemu odbiciu Tomasa udało się tak szybko uwolnić, czy też raczej ktoś go uwolnił, bo w cuda nie wierzył.

\- Ależ ty dziś dowcipny – stwierdził alter-Włochy, zgrzytając zębami ze złości. - Normalnie boki zrywać.

\- A dziękuje bardzo, humor mi się zdecydowanie poprawił – oznajmił alter-Polska wyjątkowo uprzejmym tonem. - Może to przez to – powiedział wskazując na parę Litwinów, którzy przed chwilą wpadli z wizytą. Toris wyraźnie kombinował nad tym jak ominąć resztki stołu i okoliczne (póki co całe) krzesła, tak żeby dopaść swoje alter-wcielenie i nie pozwolić mu zwiać. Z kolei Tomas, złapawszy jedno z wolnych krzeseł żeby w razie czego mieć się czym osłonić, głowił się nad kwestią odwrotną, czyli jak ponownie skorzystać z drzwi w celu ewakuacji i nie dać się zabić przy okazji.

\- To najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką ostatnimi czasy widziałem – oświadczył Franciszek, ocierając nieistniejącą łzę wzruszenia. Po chwili namysłu odszedł kilka kroków od drzwi. Raz, że o mało nie został staranowany za pierwszym razem i wolał nie sprawdzać, czy następnym razem też będzie miał tyle szczęścia. Dwa, skoro obie personifikacje Litwy tu były to by znaczyło, że…

Kiedy chwilę później usłyszał kroki kolejnych osób, uznał, że jego decyzja była jak najbardziej trafna. Kolejnymi przybyłymi osobami były lustrzane odbicia jego i Finlandii.

\- _Ciao,_ Feliks – przywitał się nerwowo Włochy.

\- No ciao Feliciano… - Polska urwał w połowie, patrząc na to co kiedyś było stołem z uniesionymi wysoko brwiami. - Łał… Liet, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że Arthur będzie wściekły za ten stół? W sumie za to co zrobiłeś na górze też.

\- Trudno, najwyżej oddam mu kasę za nowe meble – stwierdził Toris, zerknąwszy na swojego partnera kątem oka. Polska wyglądał, jakby miał za sobą suto zakrapianą imprezę, z koszulą i krawatem, które ledwie się trzymały na swoim miejscu. Aczkolwiek nóż który trzymał, dodawał jego obecnej prezencji groźnego akcentu. - Gdzie zgubiłeś buty i skarpetki? - zapytał zerkając na bose stopy blondyna.

\- Po szybkich kalkulacjach doszedłem do wniosku, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas będą potrzebował lepszej przyczepności, w związku z czym pierdolę ubieranie butów z powrotem i zdjąłem skarpetki.

\- Czy możecie przestać stać jak kołki i coś z nimi zrobić?! - krzyknął rozsierdzony Luciano. Nie był pewny, czy bardziej wkurzały go te wszystkie niepowodzenia w jego genialnym planie, czy to, że był tak skrzętnie ignorowany przez resztę towarzystwa, ze swoimi „sojusznikami" włącznie.

Jego pytanie nieco otrzeźwiło Allena, który po przybyciu litewskiego duetu, przyglądał się rozwojowi sytuacji ze zdezorientowaną miną. Alter-amerykanin uniósł swój kij bejsbolowy i z radosnym uśmiechem skoczył w kierunku najbliższego przeciwnika, czyli Torisa. Litwin nie miał większego problemu z zablokowaniem ciosu swoim mieczem, co innego z próbą skupienia się na dwóch przeciwnikach naraz.

\- Och, czyli znalazł się taki odważny, co to będzie zaczepiać wkurwionego wilka – stwierdził Feliks, patrząc wymownie w sufit. - Świeć panie nad jego duszą.

\- Swojej własnej zacząłbyś pilnować!

Polak ledwie zdążył sparować cios nożem, wyprowadzonym przez Feliciano. Alter-Włochy chyba miał do niego jakąś osobistą urazę, skoro zignorował stojącego znacznie bliżej Finlandię. Jeśli chodziło o Tino, to może nawet lepiej dla niego, bo alter-Litwa, korzystając z nadarzającej się okazji, doskoczył do niego sprzedał mu solidny cios w podbródek i przeskakując nad obalonym przeciwnikiem pobiegł do drzwi.

\- Pa! - krzyknął na odchodne do Franciszka, Feliksowi posyłając w powietrzu całusa, co na Torisa podziałało jak płachta na byka, a na twarzy Polaka wywołało lekkie rumieńce.

\- Nie mam teraz na to czasu! - warknął z irytacją Litwa do powstrzymującego go Allena. Odepchnął alter-amerykanina od siebie, po czym kopnął go w brzuch, skutecznie pozbawiając tchu i kupując sobie dość czasu, żeby móc pognać za swoim lustrzanym odbiciem.

\- Hmm… kiedy ostatnim razem widziałem go tak wkurzonego? - mruknął Polska z zamyśleniem, zgrabnie unikając kolejnego ciosu zadanego przez alter-Włocha.

\- Znam cię kilka minut i już mnie wkurzasz tak samo jak twoje lustrzane odbicie – wycedził Luciano przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Na jakiej podstawie sądzisz, że możesz od tak mieć wywalone walcząc ze mną?

\- Na takiej że popatrz za siebie.

\- Nie dam się nabrać na najstarszą sztuczkę świata!

\- Ja tego nie rozumiem – westchnął Feliks. - Chcesz być z ludźmi szczery, a oni zarzucają ci, że oszukujesz.

Alter-włochy otworzył usta żeby odpowiedzieć, ale odwrócił głowę ze zdziwioną miną czując postukiwanie w ramię.

\- Uśmiech – zaanonsował Franciszek, nim celnym prawym prostym posłał Włocha na ziemię.

\- Podziękowałbym za pomoc – powiedział powoli Feliks, cofając się kilka kroków. - Ale biorąc pod uwagę twój brak wsparcia w studzeniu zapału Tomka i ogólne zaobserwowane nastawienie do świata, śmiem twierdzić, że następną osobą, której będziesz chciał przypieprzyć, jestem ja. W dodatku pewnie zaraz stwierdzisz, że jestem trochę mniejszym debilem niż zakładałeś, bo byłem się w stanie tego domyślić.

\- Wyjąłeś mi te słowa z ust – przyznał Franciszek. - To jak, dasz się grzecznie ogłuszyć, czy wolisz jednak być upierdliwy?

\- Ujmę to tak: Popatrz za siebie.

\- Drugi raz taka sama „sztuczka" ci nie wyjdzie.

\- A chcesz się założyć?

Alter-Polska nawet nie zdążył zerknąć za siebie, ostatnie co miał okazję zobaczyć, to jak milion gwiazd rozkwita mu przed oczyma, po czym dołączył do Luciano na podłodze.

\- To najśmieszniejsza seria nokautów jednym ciosem jaką miałem okazję zobaczyć – stwierdził Feliks. - Ale coś czuję, że trzeci raz ta sztuczka faktycznie mi się nie uda. - Rozejrzał się wokół siebie, Finlandia nadal był mocno zamroczony po tym jak oberwał, a Włochy i Ameryka nadal byli przywiązani do krzeseł.

\- Wybacz, Feliks, na chwilę obecną możemy ci tylko kibicować – powiedział Alfred.

\- Zrobimy to tak, kurduplu, załatwię cię na szybko, a potem pójdę poszukać tego dupka który mnie kopnął – oznajmił Allen. - Wygląda na to, że walka z nim może być zabawna.

* * *

 **Tak wiem, ci którzy liczyli na to, że Toris nie zdąży, muszą być mocno zawiedzeni XD  
Do Litwy miejcie pretensje, że wam zniszczył marzenia :v**

 **Ale kto wie... może coś ciekawego jeszcze się wydarzy** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Póki co pora na comeback "naszych", bo jak słusznie ktoś zauważył przecież nie mogą być aż takimi pierdołami.**

 **Z tego fika zostało mi już tylko kilka rozdziałków do napisania i w końcu będę mogła gdzieś wlepić status "complete". Boziu, to będzie kamień milowy w mojej pisarskiej karierze.**

 **Jako, że przestałam próbować wmówić sobie, że umiem się zorganizować z tym co pisać następne i ile (nie wiem który raz już to powtarzam, ale to nieważne), to niestety nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić co będzie następne. Wiem tylko, że mam do dokończenia rozdział ze "Smoka" i "Fantastycznych", oraz ochotę na klepnięcie czegoś z "How to be"... a nawet ostatnio pojawiły się przebłyski weny na rozdział z "Dlaczego?".  
Nad "Burzliwymi" to może posiedzę jak już wszyscy powyjeżdżacie na wczasy, stracicie poczucie czasu jak to zwykle w wakacje i nie skapniecie się, że napisanie jednego rozdziału zajmie mi z miesiąc XD**

 **Co do wczasów, to wybieram się na tydzień do Sopotu. Sprzęt biorę ze sobą, więc być może coś przez ten czas naskrobię, jako że jestem raczej średnią fanką wylegiwania się na plaży.**

 **Trzymajcie się cieplutko, ci z was, którzy mają jeszcze szkołę - wytrwajcie tych parę dni. Pamiętajcie o kremie z filtrem, czapce na głowie (chociaż u mnie to chłodno ostatnio, ale nawet mi to pasuje, bo nie lubię upałów) i do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale.**


End file.
